


Forbidden Moments

by ChatDuNoir



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/F, Regina gets spanked alot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, this is pretty dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 79,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir
Summary: A series of moments that didnt make it into the "Forbidden" fic





	1. Helping Hand

_T_ oday had been long.

Far too long.

First, Snow White had insisted that Regina joined them for breakfast instead of having breakfast in her bedchambers as she often did.

Then, the little brat had suggested that all three of them- Regina, King Leopold and Snow White herself- went for a walk in the woods.

King Leopold had found that to be a "lovely" suggestion.

Regina hadn't.

But she hadn't had any choice but to smile and agree with her stepdaughter.

They had gone for a walk in the woods. Snow White had been talking for all three of them, but the little brat soon got the idea to run ahead and pick wildflowers for her beloved father. An action that had left Regina and Leopold to walk alone beside each other.

That had been awkward. As usually, Leopold hadn't talked to Regina. He hadn't even tried. Regina hadn't either. The first year of their marriage, she had tried to converse with her husband, but time after time she had been met by a wall of silence.

So she had stopped trying.

The king never spoke to her. Only when Snow was present, or if they were attending a ball.

Regina had made her peace with that. As she had made her peace with the fact that the king never danced with her. He only danced with his daughter. It never even occured to him to ask Regina to dance.

They reach a lake and Regina looks into the crystal clear water and sees the reflection of the king. Her _husband_ with his grey hair and wrinkled face. And there, next to him is the reflection of herself. Her own face is young and unmarked by any wrinkles. Her youthfullness is almost screaming at her. She suddenly feels a bizarre urge to laugh.

Snow White re-emerges from behind a tree, and Regina almost flinches when the King suddenly, impulsively takes her hand. Old, dry fingers closes around her own soft, smooth ones, and Regina wants to laugh again. He's putting on a show for Snow White. Again.

And Snow looks delighted at seeing her father and stepmother hold hands. God forbid she should think that everything isn't rainbows and butterflies.

 

Then there's the ball at night. _Another_ ball. Another night where the maids fusses around her, dresses her up in a too heavy dress, places too many jewerlies around her wrists, fingers and around her neck, braids her hair and rolls it into a too tight bun, places a much too heavy tiara on her head. And for what purpose?

No one sees her. No one ever does.

This is just another evening where's she's left to sit at the table and watch as her _husband_ and stepdaughter dances and laughs together, shielded away in their own little bubble. A bubble, Regina will never be a part it. A bubble she can't penetretrate, no matter how hard she tries.

And god knows she _has_ tried. The first year, she tried her utmost to become a part of the family. She tried to be contend with what she had.

And then she had stopped trying.

Then the thought of revenge had become ever present in her mind, and Regina had found, that the thought of _that_ was so much better than to keep trying to become a part of a family she never wanted.

 This ball is no different from the other.

The King dances with Snow.

Regina watches.

The King toastes to Queen Eva "beloved wife and mother".

Regina watches, but refuses to raise her glass and toast to the woman whose ghost is still lingering.

 Regina's presence goes unnoticed at the ball, as does her abscense. No one notices when she slips out of the grand hall, makes her way past the dancing crowd and quietly retires to her own chambers.

She feels nothing but relief as she's finally able to lock her door and just be herself. She's tired, so tired of constantly putting this ridiculous facade on. For a moment she paces up and down the floor is pure frustration, but then she pulls herself together. She needs to prepare herself for bed. She has another lesson with Rumplestiltskin tomorrow. She must be well rested and prepared for that.

A soft swirl of magic behind her disrupts her plans. Regina doesn't even look up. She doesn't have to. She already knows who just appeared in her bedchambers. The distinct smell of smoke and the faint sound of crows is a telltale sign.

A soft, warm hand on her shoulder is the only greeting Maleficent provides her with. Perhaps she already knows what kind of day Regina had. 

Regina doesn't say anything either. Doesn't greet the dragon sorceress, because by now she's so used to Maleficent appearing in her bedchambers in the middle of the night.

Maleficent's hand leaves her shoulder, and Regina doesn't say anything as the blonde unfastens the the heavy necklace with the big gemstone resting in the valley between her breasts. Maleficent puts the heavy necklace down on Regina's vanity table.

Next is the heavy crown upon Regina's head. Maleficent removes it, and Regina instantly feels lighter. Her wrists are stripped of the heavy bracelets, and for a moment it feels like a pair of shackles has been removed from her arms.

Maleficent's warm fingers slides up to the nape of her neck. Rests there for a moment, and Regina revels in how soft and warm the other woman's fingers feel against her skin. A contend little sigh escapes her as Maleficent's fingers slides into her hair and gently begins to loosen the tight updo one of the maids forced Regina's hair into earlier.

Regina is grateful for that. Her head had begun to hurt slightly.

Thick, dark tendrils of hair is freed from the updo and spills down her shoulders. Maleficent takes her time with loosening the updo, and Regina knows why. The other woman loves her hair, and she loves when her hair hangs loose. She has told Regina.

Maleficent's fingers comes down to rest upon the nape of Regina's neck again. Then she's pressing her fingertips into the skin, slowly softening the hard muscles.

Regina is grateful for that too. Another contend sigh escapes her.

Once Regina's muscles aren't straining anymore, Maleficent continues the task of freeing Regina's hair, and Regina marvels at how _soft_ and how _gentle_ each touch is. Maleficent might be a firebreathing creature who sometimes likes causing fear, but she has never seemed more human than in this very moment.

Regina can feel how the rest of her dark hair is freed from the updo and spills down her back. She shakes her head slightly. Maybe she'll avoid getting a headache now.

Maleficent's soft fingers glides behind Regina. They're not done, Regina knows that. The Dragon sorceress begins undoing the laces that secures Regina's heavy dress.

Regina hears herself inhale softly at that. Or perhaps not _that_ softly. Her body is beginning to react to Maleficent's touches and gentle attention.

Maleficent's touches remains soft and gentle. Regina marvels at that too. Sometimes the other woman gets impatient and simply rips her clothes off. And as appealing as Regina finds that, she appreciates this too. This gentle cherishment.

Her breath becomes shallow when Maleficent's quiet attention leaves her upper back exposed to the chillded air in the bedchambers. Soft fingers glides over her bare skin, and then Maleficent continues the task at hand.

Regina can hear the soft _whizz whizz_ of the laces as her dress becomes looser and looser around her. And then it falls to the floor. Lands with a surprisingly profuse _thud_. That dress _was_ heavy.

Regina steps out of the dress and wiggles her shoulders slightly. The sleeves were a bit too tight to be comfortable.

They're still not done. A warm hand on her shoulder bids her to remain still, and then Maleficent moves along to the tight knots in Regina's corset.

That is perhaps what Regina is the most grateful for. Her corsets are always too tight. Maleficent has scolded her for that about a million times already. Regina binds herself too tightly, she knows that. But sometimes, Regina does it on purpose. To remind herself that there are certain types of pain you can bite back.

Right now, she doesn't have to bite anything back. The corset becomes looser and looser around her. Regina still doesn't understand how Maleficent can undo the knots that fast.

 _Thud_. The corset drops to the floor. Regina rubs the spot on her ribs where the wires have dug into the skin.

Maleficent is perhaps less patient as she tugs the thick layers of Regina's underskirt away, but her fingers are still every bit as gentle. 

Regina inhales sharply when her underskirts ends up in a bundle on the floor. She's almost naked now. Her breasts freed from the confining prison of the corset. 

Soft hands slides down. Gentle fingers hooks around the waistband of her panties, pushes them down her legs. Regina steps out of them.

Warm fingers lands on her hips as Maleficent gently spins her around. Regina lifts her chin and meets the other woman's gaze with a little smile on her lips. She's comfortable in her nudity. Maleficent has taught her that. To be comfortable in her own skin.

 A moment passes between them. A moment where either of them dont say anything. A moment where Maleficent's fingers gently examines every inch of Regina. Soon she's cupping her cheek, then her fingers slides down to cup a breast instead. Regina inhales at that. Maleficent's fingers traces over her hipbone, rubs the angry, red marks the corset has left. Slides down and rests on her inner thigh for a moment, but never touches Regina where she wants to be touched the most.

Then Maleficent finally speaks, and when she does, it's with a smile on her lips and with a soft grip on both Regina's hands.

"Little one." she says. Nothing more. It could have been mocking, but the way she says it, the way the two words drips with warmth and affection washes a bit of Regina's hopelessness away.

"Take me to bed," Regina says plainly and swallows.

She needen't say more. Long fingers encircles her wrist as Maleficent gently guides her over to the luxurious bed in the middle of the room. Soon Regina is pushed down on the soft, silky bedspread. But it's not quite as soft as Maleficent when she rids herself of her own clothes and settles on top of Regina.

She finally kisses Regina. She finally slots their lips together in a way that suggests that she has missed Regina as much as Regina has missed her. Warmth washes over Regina as their legs entangles. _God_ , how she has missed this. _God_ , how she _needs_ this.

Maleficent knows that. Of course she does. She always reads Regina like an open book.

Soft, warm fingers slides in between Regina's legs, and she moans in pure grattitude. And as those fingers slowly enters her, she thinks to herself that there are many ways to escape.

This just so happens to be one of her favorite ways..........

 

 

 


	2. Worshipped

_**R**_ egina is sure of one thing.

She went to sleep in her own bed last night.

She knows this with a hundreth percent certainty. She _remembers_ changing into one of her many nightgowns last night- this just so happens to be a red one silk one- and then settle down for the night in her big canopy bed.

So why is it that she finds herself lying on dark purple sheets this morning?

Either this is a _very_ pleasant dream, or....

Warm fingers strokes up and down her back. Then dips into her hairline, slides through her curls that are messy from sleeping.

Regina turns her head and comes face to face with Maleficent. The other woman is lying inches from her. Her golden hair are falling freely down her shoulders, and she's wearing a purple nightgown that's a shade lighter than the sheets.

"Mal," Regina says slightly surprised. "What is..."

"I missed you," Maleficent says plainly with a light shrug.

But Regina knows the Dragon sorceress well enough to know when she's lying. So she raises on her elbow and stares at Mal until the other woman shrugs again and says:

"I was spying on you through my mirror last night..."

Regina doesn't comment on that. She's used to having Maleficent spying on her by now.

"And I couldn't help but notice that someone looked rather sad," Maleficent continues and that warm hand returns to Regina's back.

"Oh." Regina nods. She supposes she _was_ a little sad last night.

"Will you tell me what's the matter?" Maleficent gently coaxes all the while she keeps stroking Regina's back almost tenderly.

Now Regina is the one who shrugs. "It's nothing."

Maleficent just looks at her. Convinces her to share in her own, silent manner.

"Today us the Queen's birthday," Regina mumbles.

"It's not," Maleficent denies.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your birthday isn't today," Maleficent explains.

Regina laughs to cover her surprise. Maleficent knows when her birthday is.

"I'm not talking about _me_ ," Regina clarifies. "I'm talking about..." she swallows something bitter. "Queen Eva," she continues and almost chokes on her predecessor's name. "Today is her birthday."

"Eva isn't the Queen, sweet one. _You_ are."

Regina scoffs. "I rule over nothing. I have no power."

"But you will have."

"And everyone is devoted to _her_!" Regina continues, and now her voice is full of spite. "They'd rather have a ghost as their Queen instead of me!"

Maleficent's fingers slides up and down her back.

"I don't..." Regina turns her head slightly and looks at the wall instead of Maleficent. "I don't understand _why_ he married me. He doesn't want me as his Queen. He doesn't want me as his _anything_."

"Do you _want_ to be his anything?" Maleficent asks calmly. Her fingers are still stroking up and down Regina's back.

"Of course I don't," Regina scoffs. "You know that." She sighs. "The only thing I'm good for, is being Snow's nanny."

"That is not true." Maleficent says quietly.

"This is no life," Regina says with her gaze still fixated on the wall.

"Your life will be different, sweet one," Maleficent says gently.

"I'm not so sure the waiting will be worth it," Regina mutters.

Maleficent's hand leaves her back and comes up to rest on her cheek instead. "Don't say that, my darling. It _will_ be worth it. You _will_ have your revenge."

Regina laughs bitterly. "I wish I was as certain as you."

Maleficent puts a warm hand on her shoulder and then she gently turns Regina over so she's lying on her back.

Despite her foul mood, Regina can't help but flash the older woman a tiny smile.

"You're a powerful sorceress," Maleficent breathes into her ear. "And soon enough, _everyone_ will know that."

"P-powerful?" Regina repeats and shivers slightly.

"Mmm," Maleficent confirms and then her mouth is on Regina's neck. "The most powerful of them all," she breathes into Regina's skin.

Another shiver runs through Regina's body.

"And the fairest of them all," Maleficent continues as she slides a thin strap down Regina's shoulder and then kisses the skin she just exposed. "Strong _and_ beautiful, my darling. That's what you are."

Regina swallows thickly. Her body is slowly beginning to react to Maleficent's touches.

"And you will make them _bow_ ," Maleficent goes on as she lifts Regina's nightgown. "Every last one of them. Every." she kisses Regina's stomach. "Last." Dips her tongue into Regina's navel. "One of them."

 Regina hisses.

"Oh, how they will pay," Maleficent says silkily as she comes up to kiss Regina's neck again. "And how they will _worship_ you, my darling. _You_ and nobody else."

"Ahh!" Regina moans deeply as Maleficent swirls her tongue over a particular sensitive spot on her neck.

"All of them," Maleficent hisses into her ear before she kisses Regina almost roughly.

Regina eagerly returns the kiss, but much too soon Maleficent releases her lips with a soft _pop_ , and her hands comes down to knead Regina's breasts.

Regina's toes curls at that.

"Can you see them, darling?" Maleficent murmurs into her ear. "Can you see them all kneeling for you? For _you_. The strongest, most beautiful, most _powerful_ Queen there ever was."

Regina moans again, this time a bit more deliriously.

"Can you see them?" Maleficent asks again and gives Regina's breast a slight squeeze that has Regina's back arching off the bed.

"I can see them," Regina whispers. And she actually can. However strange and impossible it may sound, she can see them.

"Are they kneeling, my darling?" Maleficent growls and presses her thumb against Regina's nipple.

" _Yes_!" Regina gasps. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Are they _worshipping_ their Queen?" with that, Maleficent dives in and sucks Regina's nipple into her mouth.

Regina moans again and closes her eyes as she fists the sheet between her fingers. God, how they're worshipping her. Every last one of them. She can see them. All of them. They're kneeling before their Queen.

Maleficent sucks harder at her nipple and Regina gasps when she feels a rush of wetness.

" _Mal_....."

She isn't quite certain what she means by that, but Maleficent immediatly comes to her aid, switches her attention to Regina's left breast and sucks the tender nipple into her mouth. She applies so much pressure it almost hurts, but Regina revels in it. She can take it. She can take anything Maleficent gives to her.

And Maleficent isn't holding back on this particular morning. It feels as though she's trying to devour Regina's breast, and Regina actually screams out loud at a particular hard suck.

That makes Maleficent release Regina's nipple with a sharp _pop_. She lifts her head, smirks up at Regina before she kisses her way down the young queen's body again. Once again her tongue dips into Regina's navel, and Regina lets out another moan.

Maleficent's fingers hooks into the waistband of her panties and without much further ado she yanks them down and taps the inside of Regina's knee once.

Regina knows exactly what that means. She willingly spreads her legs and splays herself wide for the Dragon sorceress.

Once again, Maleficent smirks up at her. She knows what this will do to Regina.

And Regina's back lifts right off the bed when she feels Maleficent's tongue between her legs. The blonde is licking her up and down, swirling her tongue through the wetness that's pooling at Regina's entrance, places hungry, warm kisses on Regina's swollen, inner lips, and Regina is certain she's gonna die right then and there.

But as so many times before, she doesn't. But she _does_ feel close to blacking out when Maleficent takes her clit between her lips and sucks, showing the same kind of intensity as she did when she was sucking Regina's nipple a moment ago.

"It's too much!" Regina yelps as her back arches almost painfully. She pushes at the crown of Maleficent's head, not fully knowing whether she's pushing her away or bringing her closer.

Maleficent doesnt react, and Regina knows exactly why. It's _not_ too much. Regina just has the habit of thinking that it is. Maleficent has shown her so many times that she can take it. And she can take this too.

Maleficent's fingers comes down, and in one, smooth motion two of them are buried in Regina's tight, wet heat, and Regina screams again as Maleficent begins scissoring her fingers almost lazily inside her. After a few more garbled moans from Regina, her thrusts becomes more determined though, and it doesn't take long before her fingers effortlessly plunges against _that_ spot inside Regina.

" _Mal_! Oh _God_! I-I can't..."

She _can_ though. Both Regina and Maleficent knows that.

Maleficent "answers" by almost withdrawing her fingers and then plunging them back inside, sharp and hard all the while she continues to suck furiously on Regina's clit.

Regina's legs crosses behind Maleficent's back, and her jaw falls open. The orgasm that's forming feels _unreal_. It feels as though fire is coursing through her body, threatening to consume her, swallow her whole.

Her back arches and her fingers are fisting Maleficent's golden locks. Regina screams out a string of garbled cursewords mixed with Maleficent's name as the orgasm rips through her, and she isn't quite sure how she's gonna stay conscious.

Maleficent keeps feeding her orgasm with each steady push of her fingers, and her mouth doesn't leave Regina's clit until Regina pushes at her head. This time, she's pushing Maleficent away. This time, she can't actually take anymore.

And this time, Maleficent reacts. She knows that Regina has reached her limit. She knows Regina's body better than Regina does.

The Dragon sorceress slowly withdraws her fingers from inside Regina, and removes her tongue from Regina's clit. Regina trembles slightly at that. Soon, the blonde's tongue is right by her entrance, but she isn't trying to penetrate Regina again. She's simply licking Regina clean. Regina had felt embarrassed the first time Maleficent had done that, but now it feels completely natural.

Regina releases a puff of air as Maleficent continues to "clean her up". She hadn't even noticed she had been holding her breath. Her lungs are burning, and she can't move. This is what Maleficent has reduced her to. A winded, limp thing melting into the mattress with her legs still splayed wide.

Maleficent finally finishes her "clean up", and she's smirking and licking her lips when she comes up to push a lock of hair behind Regina's ear.

"Delicious as ever, my darling," she tells Regina.

Regina can feel how her cheeks heats up at that.

"Blushing," Maleficent comments and touches Regina's cheek tenderly. "I so appreciate when you do that."

Regina's blush only goes deeper at that.

Maleficent snickers, and then she kisses Regina sweetly on the lips. Regina can taste herself on the other woman lips, and her cheeks burns.

"My sweet girl," Maleficent cooes. "How are you feeling _now_ _?"_

"Worshipped," Regina whispers. 

And she does.

 


	3. Attitude Adjustment

"Well, maybe the problem is _you_!" Regina spats in Maleficent's face. "Maybe you're not actually trying to help me! Maybe you're not a good enough teacher! You're just trying to bring me down because _you_ failed in getting your happy ending!!"

She knows she's gone too far as soon as the words leaves her mouth. Maleficent's mouth is drawn into a scowl, and her arms are folded across her chest.

"I'm sorry," Regina immediatly amends. "I didn't mean that."

Maleficent's scowl remains firmly on her lips. "Apology not accepted."

Regina's anger completely dissolves, and the only thing left is embarrasment over her behavior. She bows her head and looks down at her naked feet. She's not even dressed yet. The only thing she's wearing is a thin nightgown.

"You know, little one, I think you've forgotten _who_ you're talking to," Maleficent says. "And quite frankly, I've had it with your attitude."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yes, but I'm afraid sorry isn't gonna cut it. Not this time." Maleficent says as she sits down in one of the armchairs. "Come here."

Sensing that she's in enough trouble as it is, Regina shuffles foward until she's standing right in front of Maleficent.

Maleficent's mouth is still drawn into a scowl, but there's something else in her eyes as she holds out a hand towards Regina. Is that _a_ _musement_ in her eyes?!

Regina yelps in surprise when Maleficent demonstrates how strong she actually is and sweeps Regina right off her feet. She ends up lying face down on Maleficent's lap.

"Wha- what are you _doing_?!" Regina squeaks as she tries to wiggle out of Maleficent's grasp.

Maleficent stills her with a firm hand on her lower back. "You're getting a spanking," she says calmly, _and_ like it's the most natural thing in the world.

" _What_?!" Regina squeaks. "You have to be _kidding_ me!"

"I can assure you, I'm not," Maleficent says calmly as she runs her long fingers up and down Regina's back. "Have I never not followed through with my plans?"

"But I _said_ I was sorry!" Regina protests and can feel how her cheeks heats up.

"Like you've said so many times before," Maleficent scoffs. "Saying _sorry_ every time single time you've spit venom in my face is _not_ a valid excuse to keep doing it. No, it's about time you've had a little... _attitude adjustment_."

"I don't _want_ a spanking," Regina mutters.

"And _I_ don't want to feel the brunt of your bad attitude every single time we're together," Maleficent retorts. "I've tried to be patient with you, I really have, but I've simply had it with your bad attitude."

Regina bites back her protests. She's not dumb. She knows she crossed a line, and she's not really in any position to argue. But a _spanking,_ really?

"Be a good girl and keep still," Maleficent says almost gently. "That way it'll be over sooner, and there will be a clean slate between us. No apologies or sour feelings."

Once again, Regina holds her tongue. If Maleficent intends to keep her word, this will be over soon.

But she soon breaks her promise to herself about holding her tongue when Maleficent raises her nightgown and tugs the panties down Regina's legs.

"Is that really necessary?" Regina mutters. Her cheeks are going crimson. 

"Oh yes," Maleficent says. "I'm afraid you won't understand otherwise." She lifts her knee slightly to get a better angle.

Regina swallows something. Her throat is completely dry. Why couldn't she just have thought it through before snapping at Maleficent? _Again_.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, and this time it's definitely more earnestly.

"Now, now," Maleficent says gently. "No need for that now." She doesn't say anything else, but the next second, Regina can feel her hand do the talking.

"Ow!" Regina mutters.

Maleficent sounds amused again when she says: "It's a _spanking_ , darling. It's _supposed_ to hurt. Otherwise it wouldn't be a punishment, now would it?"

She brings her hand down a second time, and Regina inhales sharply at the pain.

The third spank is a bit more thudding, has a distinct sound, and Regina does her best not to squirm. Her cheeks has heated up again. She supposes it's the humiliation.

For the fourth smack, Maleficent switches side and aims it at her left cheek instead. Regina bites back a groan.

 _Swat_!

That one really stings. Maleficent had landed the fifth blow directly at her sitspot, and this time, Regina groans out loud.

 _Swat_!

Regina lets out another sound, but she can't help but notice a certain.... _change_.

Maleficent's palm lands on her bare bottom again, and it hurts, yes, but she can feel something else too. Something that really shouldn't be happening right now.

 _Swat_!

If Regina was in doubt before, she certainly isn't anymore. No, she's definitely getting wetter with each spank, and her cheeks are burning. _This shouldn't be happening now. I can't be turned on by a spanking. It's wrong!_

 _Swat_! 

A shuddery moan escapes her before she can stop it, and she instantly gets embarrassed. _I should not get turned on by this.. This is so sick_.

 _Swat_! Maleficent's hand lands on her ass with a firm smack. Regina has already lost count of how many times the blonde has spanked her. She's only partially aware of the pain each spank brings with them. Her main focus is the way her clit throbs every time Maleficent's hand lands on her bottom. The harder the better, it would seem.

 _Swat_!

" _Ahh_!" Regina cries out again. She just can't help it. She can feel how the wetness is trickling down her legs, and when she moves, it's not to squirm away from Maleficent's hand, it's to grind herself against the other woman's leg.

 _Swat_!

"Mmmph!" Regina grinds herself against Mal's leg again.

"Hmm," Maleficent comments.

Regina gets embarrassed all over again and tries her best to keep still as Maleficent continues to spank her. She isn't quite sure how many times Maleficent spanks her, her brain is far too foggy to keep track.

 Maleficent brings her hand down one more time, a blow that very nearly makes Regina cry out again, and then the punishment stops.

Regina's legs twitches slightly, but she's far too embarrassed to move.

Maleficent gives Regina's ass a gentle rub. "Perhaps not such a punishment after all, my darling."

Regina bites her lip and doesn't answer. Her cheeks must be as hot as Maleficent's skin.

"It's perfectly fine," Maleficent assures her. "You needn't be embarrassed sweet one."

But Regina simply shakes her head in denial. She _is_ embarrassed. This can't be _normal_. How can she get turned on by a _spanking_?

Once again, Maleficent demonstrates her strenght as she guides Regina up from the unfamiliar position. Regina looks down at her feet in embarrasment. Her panties are dangling around her left ankle.

Maleficent snickers once, leans forward, plants a kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina instinctively returns the kiss, but she's slightly surprised.

Maleficent points to the bed with a long finger. "On your back. Legs spread."

Regina chews at her bottom lip as she shuffles over to Maleficent's bed. She hisses as she lies down and her backside rubs against the sheets.

"Legs spread," Maleficent orders.

Regina plants her feet flat on the mattress and spreads her legs as wide as she can.

"Excellent," Maleficent purrs and that smirk is back on her lips as she elegantly crawls up on the bed and positions herself between Regina's legs.

Regina's head lolls back against the pillows, but nothing could have prepared her for the first boost of pleasure that shoots through her veins when Maleficent rather suddenly licks her.

Her head snaps up again and she lets out this ragged breath.

And Maleficent is showing absolutely no mercy tonight. Not an ounce. Soon she's flicking her tongue hard against Regina's clit, then she's licking through her slit, focusing on Regina's sensitive inner lips, swirls her tongue near Regina's entrance to lap up the wetness that's pooling there. Wiggling it inside to press against her sweet spot.

Regina's hips jerks at that.

But it's when her lips wraps around the brunette's clit and starts sucking harshly, Regina screams. The scream even surprises herself. She couldn't even feel it coming. It simply... Happened.

Maleficent's hand leaves it's position on Regina's hips, and her fingers comes down. Within seconds, she has plunged not two but three fingers inside Regina, and soon those fingers are thumping relentlessly against Regina's G-spot.

Regina screams again and her body moves in a way that's entirely beyond her control. Her head bangs against the headboard of the bed, but she doesn't care. The only thing she can feel is the orgasm she's chasing. She brings her own hands down to cup her breasts, then squeeze and then tweak her tender nipples harshly. She's being rough with herself, something Maleficent has tutted about before, but Regina doesn't care whether she's being rough with herself or not. It doesn't matter. The way she tweaks her nipples feels  _good_. So  _fucking_ good. 

Maleficent responds to her scream by thumping her fingers faster against Regina's g-spot and suck relentlessly on her clit in a way that makes Regina skitter around that pain/pleasure feeling she's learning to embrace. The feeling that sometimes makes her think she can't take it, all while knowing that she actually _can_.

Regina's back arches again and she has to stop tweaking her nipples. The pleasure is mounting inside her. She's going to... She can't... She has to...

Maleficent's teeth grazes over her tight bundle of nerves, and that becomes her undoing.

" _MALEFICENT_!- God, I'm, _fu...."_ her words might be halfhearted, but the orgasm ripping through her body and making her burn is _not_. It's intense. So intense. Almost _too_ intense. Regina screams again, and her jaw drops when she feels how she releases a flood of wetness. That is not something that has happened before, and she hasn't even come down from her height before embarrasment sets in.

God, what is _wrong_ with her tonight?!

"Well, well," Maleficent purrs.

Regina eyes are closed, but she can still _hear_ Maleficent licking her fingers clean.

"I'm sorry," the brunette breathes. "I don't know what happened."

" _I_ do," Maleficent chuckles. "And it's as natural as getting turned on by a spanking."

Regina blushes at the word "spanking".

"See? Punishment isn't all that bad, darling girl," Maleficent snickers. "Now let's get you cleaned up." With that she dives back in between Regina's legs and starts licking her clean.

Regina releases a puff of breath. If Maleficent gets anywhere _near_ her clit, she might actually die.

But now Maleficent shows mercy and leaves well enough alone. She _does_ look awfully smug when she comes up to lie beside Regina.

Regina rolls on to her stomach. The sheets are unkind to her sore bottom.

Maleficent chuckles. "Perhaps I should take you over my knee more often."

"Mmph," is Regina's less than intellectual response.

Maleficent cackles and gives her bottom a fond rub.

"Ow," Regina protests quietly.

"You deserved it," Maleficent teases.

"I did," Regina acknowledges and lifts her head. "What I said to you was awful. I'm really so..."

"No." Maleficent interrupts and puts a finger on Regina's lips. "None of that now. Clean slate."

"But..."

"No buts."

Regina gives up. Maleficent won't hear of any apologies. But there's something else on Regina's mind, so she opens her mouth to speak.

"Mal? I- hey!"

Maleficent has interrupted her again. And this time by grabbing Regina and hauling her up so she's lying on top of Mal.

"You were saying?" Maleficent teases.

Regina lowers her head so she doesn't have to look at Maleficent. The brunette feels embarrassed for asking about this.

"Can it-" Regina swallows. Her throat is dry again. "Can it perhaps happen again?"

"Can _what_ happen again, sweet one?"

"The... The, uhh..." Regina runs out of words. She isn't sure how to ask this.

But Maleficent catches on quickly, and her voice is honey sweet and coated with amusement as she asks: "You want another spanking?"

"Yes," Regina nods into her chest. "I mean, not right _now_ , but..."

"I know what you mean, darling. You don't have to explain anything."

Regina frowns into Maleficent's chest. "My bottom hurts."

"Does it indeed?" Maleficent cackles. "Aww. And I was going easy on you."

Regina frowns again. That spanking did _not_ feel like Maleficent was going easy on her.

"I have some nice, soothing lotion for your poor bottom," Maleficent chuckles.

"Hmm," Regina says. "I'm almost starting to think that you have been _waiting_ for this."

"I have," Maleficent says slyly and without an ounce of embarrassment. "You've been asking for a spanking for _weeks_."

"Hmm," Regina says again. Maleficent is not entirely wrong about that.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                    _**To Be Continued.....**_

 

 


	4. Looking Glass

"Well done, Regina! You've been practicting," Rumplestiltskin praises as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "You're shaping up to be the best pupil I've ever had."

Regina can't help but smile at that, and pride sizzles through her veins. The Dark One is pleased with her. That's a rare treat. Normally, he's just spitting venom at her.

"You're getting better every day," he continues and his grip tightens on her shoulders.

"Thank you," Regina says. After weeks and weeks of practice, she finally knows how to make object disappear and re-appear in her hand. But that's not all. She's finally mastering mirror magic as well. One wave of her hand, and she can spy on whoever she wants just by looking in her mirror.

The thought of her progress excites for a while, and when she finally comes down to earth, she realizes that Rumplestiltskin is still standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. 

That is not exactly his standard modus operandi. Normally, he tells her to "study harder" and then he vanishes in a puff of red smoke with the words "until the next time, dearie". He never just... _stands here_. And he certainly doesn't linger with his hands on her shoulders like this.

The moment she notes how strange this is, Rumplestiltskin suddenly leans forward and inhales the scent of her hair. He lets out this "mm!" sound, immediatly followed by one of his high pitched giggles.

"My dear apprentice," he says, and his voice is definitely too close to her ear. And those long fingers are still digging into her shoulders.

All of that should unnerve Regina, because this is not how her lessons with Rumple normally goes, but for some reason she finds herself leaning back, leaning into him.

Rumplestiltskin giggles again, and his long fingers squeezes her shoulders slightly.

That makes Regina let out a soft sigh. That's not normal either. This is not how her lessons with Rumple normally goes. Something is wrong. Perhaps he has cast some sort of spell on her.

"What are you..."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty," he interrupts and giggles into her ear again.

That throws Regina off completely. _Pretty_? Her? No. Rumplestiltskin hasn't been like this with her before. He's not _interested_ in her. He only teaches her magic. And taunts her. A lot. Mostly about Cora. Regina has learned to endure that, but _this_?

She isn't quite sure what to make of this.

"Perhaps I should give you another _lesson_ ," The Dark One breathes into her ear.

Something warm sizzles down Regina's spine at that.

Rumplestiltskin's scaly hand slides down to her abdomen. He splays his fingers wide, and Regina can feel how her skin burns under his touch.

She lets out another sound.

"Perhaps you would enjoy that," he continues, and now his voice isn't high pitched and giggly anymore. It's low and soft and Regina hates herself for getting affected by it. This is _Rumplestiltskin_. He's not..... She's not.... _They're_ not....

 _"_ You need to leave," Regina says and tries to be stern.

Rumplestiltskin's lips are only inches from her neck and his right hand is still resting on her stomach. His left hand is engaged as well. His longer fingers are currently threading through her hair.

"Are you quite sure.... _Dearie_?" he breathes.

"I...." she hesitates. She's appalled by herself for wanting him to press his lips against her neck just once. Just to see how it feels.

_He's an imp. He's vile. He's a monster. He's appalling._

"Leave!" Regina insists. "Right now." 

Rumplestiltskin giggles maliciously. "Very well, Dearie. Let's hope you won't regret it."

And with that he vanishes in his usual puff of red smoke.

Regina releases a puff of breathe. She wasn't even aware that she was holding her breath. She raises a hand and rubs the spot on her neck he almost kissed. Then she swallows. No. No. He's _Rumplestiltskin_. He's a gold scaled little imp, that's what he is.

So why is it that her breathing has become heavier and her skin warm when her skin should be crawling at what just ocurred between them?

Regina takes another shuddery breath and tries to shake the feeling off. Eager to think of something else, she walks over to the mirror to test her newly aquired skills. She raises a hand and closes her eyes to focus her attention on the person she wants to see in the mirror.

When she opens her eyes again, she sees Snow White. The little brat is sitting in her bedchambers with Johanna, her nursemaid. Snow White is showing the elderly woman a doll.

"What a pretty doll you have there, my dear," the old nursemaids says and smiles at the young princess. "What's her name?"

"Regina," Snow says without hesitating, and for a moment Regina fears the the princess can somehow see her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Snow continues and touches the dolls black, curly hair.

"Yes, my dear. She's very beautiful," Johanna smiles. "A gift from your father perhaps?"

"Yes," Snow says. "Doesn't she look _exactly_ like stepmother?"

Regina looks at the doll and her hands curls into fists. This is _cruel_. How _dare_ that little brat name a doll after her?

In some twisted way, this just confirms her official status in this castle. A doll and nothing more.

Regina's breath becomes ragged again, but this time for an entirely different reason. She watches as Snow squeezes the doll tightly into her chest and laughs.

_A doll. Just a pretty doll, planted in this castle with the sole purpose to please Snow White._

Regina waves her hand and makes the image of Snow and the doll vanish. 

Anger rises in her body like a red hot wave. She needs to calm herself somehow. Otherwise she might end up screaming.

She raises her hand a second time, closes her eyes and tries her best to think of the one thing that _always_ calms her down.

Purple smoke swirls in the mirror for a moment, and then it vanishes and leaves a "window" for Regina to gaze into.

But what she sees today is less than calming.

There's Maleficent, sitting in one of her armchairs and sipping tea, like she has done it so many times before. But there's someone else there too. Regina narrows her eyes. In the armchair next to Maleficent- _Regina's_ armchair- sits a young woman. A young woman. A  _beautiful_ young woman with long chestnut hair and deep, green eyes. A beautiful woman who's currently laughing sweetly at something Maleficent just said. Maleficent laughs too, and the sound that normally makes Regina feel warm, leaves her chilled to the bones today. 

So Maleficent has found someone else to drink tea with. Interesting.

That anger rises in Regina's body again when she sees the unknown young woman lean forward slightly as she listens to what Maleficent says. The interest is obvious in the unknown woman's face. She _desires_ Maleficent. Of course she does.

Regina sees how Maleficent smiles at the young woman, and bile rises in her throat. Maleficent desires the other woman too.

That shouldn't hurt Regina as much as it does. After all, they've never promised each other anything, and Regina is _married_.

 _To a man who doesn't care about me_. Maleficent _knows_ that. Maleficent.... Regina swallows something. What was it she once said to her?  _You always have a certain way of making my life less boring, darling._ The blonde sorceress always looks at her in a certain way. Her eyes always lights up in a particular way whenever Regina comes to visit her.

The idea that the blonde should look at somebody else like that hurts Regina more than she's willing to admit. She looks at Maleficent and the unknown woman again. They're still laughing together, and- Regina feels as though she has been slapped- Maleficent leans forward slightly and pats the young woman's arm.

That's enough. Regina has seen enough. She waves her hand and the "window" to Maleficent and the unfamiliar woman disappears in a puff of purple smoke. It feels like someone is squeezing her throat, and the jealousy is burning within her. There's that sudden urge to scream all over again.

Very well. Maleficent has found other company. Perhaps Regina was fooling herself into believing that she could actually keep the Dragon interested. Maleficent can have whoever she wants. Regina was a right fool for believing the blonde would settle for one.

Regina's knuckles turns white. She has no right to be jealous, and yet she is. Jealous, and with a sudden urge to smash the mirror.

She doesn't. Instead she lifts her hand and focuses her attention on Snow's room again. It's empty. Snow must be outside with Johanna.

Regina's mouth curls into an evil little smile as she lifts her hand and summons the doll from Snow's room. What a pretty doll that is. No doubt it will be dearly missed by the child. And no doubt she won't for a minute think that her devoted stepmother is the one behind her toys dissappeareance. She weighs the doll in her hand and then she wraps her fingers around the doll's throat.

_"What's her name?"_

_"Regina. Isn't she beautiful?"  
_

_"Yes, my dear. She's very beautiful. A gift from your father perhaps?"_

Regina tightens her grip around the dolls throat. Her hand shakes slightly.

" _Yes. Doesn't she look exactly like stepmother_?"

_A pretty doll. A new mother. Gifted from The King to his daughter._

_"Regina. Isn't she beautiful?"_

Regina screws her eyes shut and tries to stall her rapid breathing. 

" _Yes, my dear. She's very beautiful. A gift from your father perhaps?_

Her chest rises and falls too quickly. Red colors burn behind her eyelids. 

_A gift from your father perhaps? A gift from your father perhaps? A GIFT FROM YOUR FATHER PERHAPS?_

_Maleficent smiling at the other woman. Maleficent laughing at what the other woman said. Maleficent reaching out and touching the other woman's arm. Maleficent with someone else._

_Thud_!

The sound startles Regina and she looks down. The dolls head is lying on the floor. Regina's hand trembles and there's another thud when she drops the now headless body to the floor. She broke the doll. She broke the doll. She ripped it's head off because she was angry.

 Regina looks at her still trembling hands. Her fingertips are glowing with bottled up magic, and taking a closer at the headless doll lying on the floor, she can see there are burn marks on its neck. She didn't just rip the dolls head off. She _burned_ it off. Her magic did that.

She quickly bends down and picks up the broken doll, feeling a sickening sense of pride over having robbed Snow White of something that made her happy.

Regina hides the broken doll away in one of her drawers and locks the drawer. No one will ever know what happened to the doll, and Snow will soon get a new doll.

But breaking the toy didn't quite help. Regina still can't shake the feeling. She can't forget Maleficent and the other woman sitting in _her_ armchair.

She sighs. She has a magic lesson with Maleficent tonight. One that will end with Maleficent taking her to bed, as the Dragon sorceress teased the last time they were together.

Regina isn't gonna show up for that magic lesson. That much is certain. She's done. She's never gonna set foot in The Forbidden Fortress again.

It hurts, but it's for the best. If Maleficent was growing bored of her she could have just _said_ so. There was no reason to.... There was no reason to....

Regina swallows thickly. She doesn't need a mirror to know what Maleficent and that other woman is doing right now. Is Maleficent in the process of undressing her? Or has she perhaps already undressed her and taken her to bed? 

 Regina chokes down a new wave of bile and blinks back a few trecherious tears.

 

She still stands by her decision by nightfall and ignores the nagging little voice in her head telling her to sneak out of the castle and head towards the Forbidden Fortress. She _refuses_. She's _done_. Why should she show up for her lesson? Maybe the other woman is still at the Forbidden Fortress. Maybe Regina's arrival would interrupt her and Maleficent, and walking in on them is the last thing Regina wants.

 She already has one teacher. The Dark One. She doesn't need Maleficent.

Regina changes into a nightgown, but she has very little hope of falling asleep tonight. It's gonna be another sleepless night. She's used to those.

But perhaps it doesn't _have_ to be a sleepless night. Perhaps she could send for Rumplestiltskin and tell him that she has changed her mind about those _other_ lessons. He might be covered in golden scales, but the way he touched her earlier wasn't half unpleasant. In fact it was nice. _Very_ nice. If she closed her eyes and allowed herself to forget about his scales, his highpitched voice, she could enjoy it. Regina knows she could.

 She lies down in the bed and fiddles with a lock of her dark hair. She licks her lips as she tries to decide whether to summon Rumplestiltskin or not. Maybe he'll taunt her if she does. She tosses and turns in the bed. The maids won't be pleased about that tomorrow. _And maybe he won't. Maybe I'll he be pleased. I'm his best pupil. He said so himself._ _And he said I was pretty. He wanted me. _Regina still isn't quite sure _why_ , but maybe she'll figure out if she summons him. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the way his hands had touched her shoulders, the way his lips had hovered only inches from her neck. _I should have given in instead of sending him away._ _It would have been so easy to just give in and let him...._

"Well, well." 

Regina's eyes snaps open and she turns her head. That's not Rumplestiltskin's voice in her bedchamber or in her head for that matter. That's _Maleficent's_ voice, and she's right here, standing by the edge of Regina's bed.

Regina barely lifts her head.

"It would appear that I've chosen just the right time to drop in," Maleficent quips and smirks.

Regina simply scoffs.

"What enthusiam," Maleficent says dryly. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

Regina turns her gaze towards the ceiling.

"What a shame. I had such _lovely_ things in store for you tonight," Maleficent says silkily.

For a moment, Regina's stomach curls with anticipation, but then the image of Maleficent and the other woman flashes by, and the pleasant curl turns into a cold knot instead.

Her answer to Maleficent is silence.

"You didn't show for your lesson tonight," Maleficent says, unphased by Regina's silence. "Why?"

"I'm ill," Regina lies, still with her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"You're not," Maleficent says. "I would have been able to smell that."

"I'm tired."

"Too tired to pay me a visit? Hardly. You once arrived at my castle only to faint from exhaustion moments later."

Regina scoffs again.

"What's the matter with you?" Maleficent asks and she creeps closer to the bed. "Was The Dark One hard on you again?"

"No, he was nice," Regina says truthfully.

" _Nice_ you say?" Maleficent says and her voice isn't quite as nonchalant anymore.

"Mmm."

" _How_ nice?" Maleficent asks plainly.

Regina finally tears her gaze away from the ceiling and looks at Maleficent. The other woman is measuring her from head to toe, looks at Regina's slightly tousled hair, the way one of the straps on her nightgown has slid down. Then she takes in Regina's messy bed. The way Regina's tossing and turning has messed up the sheets and duvets.

"Has he been here? Tonight?" Maleficent asks and now her voice is so far from nonchalant.

Regina scoffs. "What's it to _you_?"

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Is that the reason you're tired, my sweet?"

"I'm _not_ your sweet," Regina bites.

"Are you the Dark One's sweet then?" Maleficent asks and her voice trembles slightly. "I know that you have granted him permission to your pretty little head, but granting him access to your _body_? Why in Hell's name would you do that?"

"Again, what's it to _you_?!" Regina bites.

The bed creaks and dips as Maleficent rather suddenly sits down. In one swift moment she is more or less on top of Regina and inhaling her scent, even though Regina tries her best to push the other woman away from her person.

"Get off me!" Regina demands.

But Maleficent remains in position with her hands firmly planted on either side of Regina's face. She closes her blue eyes as she inhales Regina's scent and breathes it in.

After a moment or so, she opens her eyes and crawls off Regina.

"No, he hasn't been here tonight," the blonde sorceress says slowly. "You just wanted me to _think_ that he had."

"Get out."

Maleficent ignores that. "Why would you pull such a trick on me, sweet one?"

Regina laughs coldly. "You're a fine one to talk about _pulling tricks_!"

"I don't understand," Maleficent says calmly. "What is making you so angry tonight?"

"I saw you!" Regina bellows and the betrayl seeps through her voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" Maleficent asks, and _her_ voice is full of confusion.

"Rumple has taught me to use mirror magic," Regina says icily. "And I _saw_ you with... her. In my mirror."

"Regina..."

"I'm not stupid!" Regina interrupts. "I know that I'm married, and I  _know_ we've never made any promises about anything to each other, but you could at least have been decent enough to tell me there was somebody else!"

"Regina, I assure you..."

"Please leave," Regina says with her best queen-voice. "Go back to your castle and do _lovely things_ with her. I'm sure she's wondering what's taking you so long."

Regina turns her back on Maleficent and curls up under the covers, screwing her eyes shut and hopes that the blonde will get the message.

But she doesn't feel that significant creak from the bed she normally feels when Maleficent leaves. What she _does_ feel however, is Maleficent's warm hand pushing the covers away and crawling up her back.

"I said _leave_ ," Regina snips.

"No." Maleficent says plainly.

Regina sighs deeply and turns her head slightly "Look, it doesn't matter, okay? I... I understand why you'd want somebody else. I get it. I'm married. I can't be there all the..." she regrets her choice of words and clears her throat before continuing: "I just wish you would have told me, that's all. Now please leave. I'd like to be alone tonight."

With that she turns her head away from Maleficent again and hopes that the blonde sorceress will get the message this time.

But Maleficent remains firmly in her spot, and soon those soft fingers are stroking Regina's hair. "Oh, little one," she says gently. "You are mistaken. That woman you saw isn't..."

"I said it was fine. You don't have to lie."

Maleficent sighs gravely. "I am _not_ lying. That woman wasn't what she appeared to be."

"Pardon me?" Regina says.

"She was nothing but a simple thief. Admittedly, a very well spoken one that almost had _me_ fooled for a moment."

"I saw you touch her," Regina mutters.

"Yes, to find out what her true purpose was," Maleficent says and now her voice is a bit mischivious. "And once I found out, well...." she licks her lips. "Let's just say, she wasn't pleased to see the dragon. Much like you right now."

"Oh," is all Regina says. She was wrong. Maleficent hasn't....

 "You thought I was sleeping with her," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina does her best to appear nonchalant. "Yes, well, it's not like we _own_ each other."

"Perhaps not," Maleficent agrees. "But never the less, why would I want to be with someone else when I know that you're waiting for me?"

Regina blushes. Now she just feels awful for how quick she was to judge.

"Why would I want someone else when I already have the fairest of them all?" Maleficent continues, and now she's definitely teasing Regina a bit.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

Maleficent chuckles. "You are of course aware that I should spank you for thinking the worst about me, right?"

"Yes." Regina mutters.

Maleficent chuckles again as she shoves the covers aside and slips into bed. "Consider this a warning, little queen," she gives Regina's bottom a very gentle swat.

Regina chuckles quietly as she turns around so she's face to face with Maleficent.

"You were jealous," Maleficent says gently as she traces her finger along Regina's cheek.

Regina nods once.

"So was I," Maleficent admits plainly. "The idea that you and that little _imp_...."

Regina laughs halfheartedly. To think that she actually considered to...

"What?" Maleficent demands and grasps her chin. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He, uhh..." Regina licks her lips nervously. Maleficent looks quite a bit like a dragon right now.

"He _what_?"

"He actually offered to.... Give me _other_ lessons," Regina mumbles.

"He did _what_?!" Maleficent snaps.

"It was strange," Regina admits. "He doesn't normally...."

"And what did _you_ say?" Mal interrupts and huffs out a warm breath.

"I asked him to leave," Regina says.

Maleficent relaxes and her arms drapes around Regina once more. "Good girl."

Regina chuckles. There's no reason to tell Maleficent how she got affected by Rumplestiltskin's touches for a moment..

 

                                 

 

 

_**To Be Continued...........** _

 

 

 


	5. The Bracelet

" _ **M**_ al?" Regina calls as she walks into the Forbidden Fortress. "Mal, are you home?"

She's met by no answer, and she finds no one in the grand throne room. Regina quickly checks Maleficent's bedchamber. Perhaps the Dragon is sleeping. She sometimes does that during the day.

But she finds nobody in the bedchamber either.

So she continues her search and goes into the lavish bathroom next. Maybe Maleficent is taking one of her scorching, hot baths. She likes those too.

Next is the library. Maleficent likes her books, and she can read for _hours_. Regina knows that.

But once again, the only thing Regina finds is an empty room. Maleficent isn't here.

 _Oh._ Disappointment burns in her belly. Maleficent isn't home today.

Regina finds herself sighing a little in pure disappointment. She _so_ wanted to see Maleficent tonight. She so wanted to deliver her gift to the Dragon by hand. Now she'll have to settle for leaving the bracelet on the table with a written note where in she wishes Maleficent a happy birthday.

Because that's exactly what today is. It's Maleficent's birthday. Regina isn't quite certain _how_ old the Dragon is turning, she has always been too polite to ask, and that it's what matters the most.

What matters the most is that Regina delivers her gift to the blonde sorceress.

And oh, how she wishes Maleficent was here so she could have given her the bracelet, but alas, she isn't, and Regina has to settle for leaving the bracelet and then be on her way again. She doesn't have much time. Snow White is claiming her attention in a particular annoying way today, and Regina had to come up with a rather colorful excuse to leave her stepdaughter.

She's in a hurry, and yet she stalls. She doesn't _want_ to leave the Forbidden Fortress. It feels so homely. Even if Maleficent isn't here. Her gaze falls upon a solid goblet made of purest gold standing on the table. That's new. She hasn't seen that one before. Maleficent must have stolen- no _claimed_ it, as the Dragon prefers to call it.

Regina can't really see the difference between stealing something or claiming it, but oh well. She isn't entirely familiar with what's normal and what isn't amongst dragons.

She wanders back into Maleficent's bedchambers, just to check. Just to make sure.

But she was right the first time. Maleficent _isn't_ there.

She weighs the bracelet in her hand. _Another time_ , she decides. Leaving the bracelet on the table with a handwritten note doesn't feel quite right. No, she'll personally deliver the bracelet to Maleficent another day. When the Dragon is home.

Regina quickly grabs her cloak and fastens it around her neck again. She really must be going. No matter how much she wants to, she can't stay.

What a pity she didn't get the chance to actually see Mal today.

 _Oh well. Another time_. Of course, there will be another time. There always will.

Regina knows that. But she still feels ever so disappointed. Just the quickest glimpse of Maleficent would have made it easier for her to endure the long, Snow White-filled day she's about to live through.

Regina quickly spins around on her heels and walks out of Maleficent's bedchamber again. This is just how it has to be today, she supposes. No Maleficent today. Unfortunately. Next time, Regina will send a raven before heading out. To make sure the blonde sorceress is home.

"Looking for something, little queen?"

Regina squeaks in surprise and almost drops the bracelet.

Maleficent chuckles behind her, and the next second, her soft, warm hands lands on Regina's shoulders.

"Maleficent. You startled me," Regina says as soon as she's recovered from the surprise.

"Forgive me," Maleficent chuckles. "This is a most welcome surprise, darling. I was just thinking about you."

Regina shakes her head a little, as to pretend Mal didn't say that, and then _she_ says: "I just came to give you..." she trails off as she thinks of the huge goblet standing on Maleficent's dining table. Maleficent already has so many treasures. Golden goblets, a room full of chests filled to the brim  diamonds and other gemstones. She has shown Regina that room a million times.

She already has so many precious things. Rare diamonds she has spent years trying to find.  The bracelet completely pales in comparison and turns into nothing more than a simple trinket.

Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"To give me _what_ , my sweet?" Maleficent asks and runs a finger through her golden curls. They're messy. Perhaps she has just been out flying.

"T-this," Regina stutters and blushes profusely as she gives Maleficent the bracelet.

Maleficent seems surprised as she accepts the bracelet. "You're giving me a _gift_ , sweet one?"

"Y-yeah," Regina mutters and curses herself for blushing. "I just thought...." she trails off again and clears her throat. "I figured, since it was your birthday I should give you..." Maleficent is looking at her. Regina runs out of words again.

"I know it's not much," Regina mumbles and looks at the floor. "B-but it's the only thing I could conjure with my magic, and- _Mmmph!_ _"_

Maleficent effectively steals Regina's voice by pushing her up against the wall and kissing her too intensely. It isn't a golden goblet or a sack full of diamonds. 

"It's... It's just a bracelet," Regina mutters when Maleficent allows her to breathe again.

"Ah, but it is from _you_ , my darling," Maleficent says and strokes Regina's cheek tenderly.

"It's nothing special."

Maleficent shakes her head, smiles a little. "You remembered my birthday."

"Yes? Shouldn't I?" Regina says a bit confused. Why wouldn't she remember Maleficent's birthday? She mentioned it recently, and Regina knows what it's like when nobody remembers your birthday.    Her own birthday goes unnoticed in the castle.

"You have no idea how long it's been since someone gave me a present on my birthday," Maleficent says as she fastens the bracelet around her slender wrist.

Regina smiles. It fits perfectly.

"Now come on," Maleficent says and grasps Regina's hand and tugs a little.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks.

"I'm taking you to bed, obviously," Maleficent replies and grins. "I simply _must_ thank you for the gift."

"I can't stay," Regina says ruefully and silently complains about her royal duties now more than ever. "I must be on my way immediatly. I only came to give you the bracelet."

"No. No, no, no, no," Maleficent says, and then she has Regina up against the wall again. "You're staying."

"But I can't," Regina argues. "Snow is expecting you."

Maleficent waves one hand. "Now she doesn't. You're staying." she quickly unfastens Regina's cloak and tosses it onto the floor.

"But..."

"No buts," Maleficent says plainly and then her mouth is on Regina's neck and her knee between Regina's legs.

Regina exhales sharply at that. Perhaps she'll end up on the floor next to her cloak. If Maleficent continues this....

"Come," Maleficent says again and grasps Regina's hand once more. " _Now_ I'm taking you to bed."

Regina giggles softly as she stumbles after the dragon sorceress.

Within seconds, Mal has swiftly pushed her onto the bed, and she bares her teeth in a mischivious grin as she opens the line of buttons in Regina's dress.

Regina stops giggling as her dress is tugged and pulled at and finally ripped off her body. Goosebumps immediatly appears on her skin, and she can feel how the chill makes her nipples pebble under the fabric of her corset.

 "On your front," Maleficent instructs.

Regina quickly rolls onto her belly, and then Maleficent's fingers works the strings in her corset, swiftly loosening the material around Regina's body.

"You can't keep binding yourself so tightly, my darling," Maleficent admonishes. "You'll end up suffocating."

"I'll be more careful the next time," Regina mutters.

"Will you?" Maleficent breathes and then she's kissing Regina's naked back. "Is that a promise?"

"Y-yes," Regina says strained.

"Swear on it." Now the blonde is kissing Regina's lower back.

"I... I promise," Regina breathes.

"That's my good girl. Turn around."

Regina immediatly does as requested, and she's blushing a little as Maleficent looks at her almost naked body.

"So beautiful," Maleficent breathes. Her warm hands rests on Regina's hips. "So _shy_ ," she touches Regina's burning cheeks. "And yet..." her hands wanders to Regina's breasts and hard nipples. "So ready for me."

"Your bedchamber is cold," Regina defends and blushes again.

"Is that so?" Maleficent teases. "Then perhaps I should warm you up then." She dips down to kiss Regina, but Regina stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please... Please take off your clothes too," the brunette mutters shyly. "I don't like being the only one who is..."

 Maleficent flashes her a smile as she quickly rids herself off her own dress and starts undoing the knots in her corset. "You're awfully shy tonight, little queen. Why is that?"

"I...." Regina trails off completely when Maleficent bares her breasts. "I don't know," she blurts out.

"You don't know?" Maleficent repeats and chuckles. "Cheeky you, my eyes are up here. Perhaps not so shy after all."

Regina licks her dry lips.

Maleficent snickers as she grasps Regina's hands and guides them to her breasts. "You don't have to settle for _looking_ , sweet one. You know how much I appreciate your touches."

Regina gives a little half smirk as she squeezes Mal's breasts slightly.

Maleficent immediatly forces the air in between her teeth and throws her head back.

"Like this?" Regina asks completely innocently and keeps up the shy facäde as she zeroes in on Maleficent's protuding nipples.

"Mmmm," Maleficent breathes in response.

Regina chuckles. That's all the answer she needs. Without lowering her hands she shuffles and sits back on her heels in the bed so she's a bit more in eye level with the blonde. She slowly rolls Maleficent's nipples between her fingers, tweaks them lightly until Maleficent's fingers lands on her naked shoulder and squeezes slightly.

Regina licks her lips. She would very much like to....

"Yes, darling _do_ use your mouth," Maleficent says.

"You shouldn't be poking around in my head like that. It's not nice," Regina scolds lightly.

"It's hardly my fault your thoughts are so loud, sweet one."

"Are they now?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow. She plucks at Maleficent's nipple again. "Then what am I thinking right now?"

" _Mmm_!"

"No," Regina laughs and leans forward and plants a featherlight kiss on Maleficent's hard nipple. Lifting her head slightly, she says: "That wasn't what I was thinking."

"No, it wasn't," Maleficent agrees and arches her back slightly. A clear invitation.

"What _am_ I thinking?" Regina asks and places another kiss on Mal's nipple. This time the left one.

" _Aaah_. You're thinking...."

"Yes?" Regina encourages and ceases her torture long enough to let Mal speak.

Maleficent swallows. "You want me on my back," she says. "You want to go down on me and have me right now, but you also want to keep up what you're doing to make it last longer because it's my birthday and you seem very determined to pamper me."

"Yes," Regina says and nods. "That's _exactly_ what I'm thinking." Sometimes she wishes that she had Mal's ability to read minds too.

"The pampering sounds lovely," Maleficent breathes and pulls Regina in for a bruising kiss. Both women groans as their upper bodies are pressed flush together.

"But I would prefer if you could go down on me now," Maleficent continues as they come up for air.

"But I've barely..."

Maleficent groans, graps Regina's hand and guides it to her still concealed core.

"Oh," Regina breathes. Maleficent is soaked already. Sodden. Dripping.

"As I said, I was thinking about you before I found you in my castle," Maleficent states plainly as she gracefully lies down on the bed.

"And what were _you_ thinking about?"

"Your head between my legs," Maleficent says plainly and a bit crudely.

Regina inhales sharply at that and feel how her sex positively _aches_.

"So go on," Maleficent smirks. "Do what you _really_ want to do, darling."

She needn't say that twice. Regina quickly shuffles until she's between Maleficent's legs. Then she peels Maleficent's drenched panties away and swallows thickly again.

"Why are you the one blushing when _I'm_ the one who's naked and spread open?" Maleficent asks and laughs.

Because Maleficent is far more confident than the brunette is. Regina knows that's the answer, but she doesn't say it out loud. Instead she lowers her head and gives Mal's inner thigh a soft kiss.

Maleficent's leg jerks slightly at that.

Regina does it again. In fact she places a series of warm kisses all over Maleficent's inner thigh. Then she switches side. She must remember both sides.

"That feels lovely, my sweet. But it's _not_ going down on me," Maleficent points out as Regina kisses her lower stomach.

Regina ignores it. She _knows_ it isn't, and she's currently trying to work up the courage to do what Maleficent wants her to do. She has only done this a few times, and it's the same every time. She's afraid that it won't feel as good for Mal as it does for Regina when the blonde is doing it to _her_.

"Darling, that's _torture_ ," Maleficent groans and her legs twitches as Regina kisses her inner thigh again.

"Mmm," Regina mutters into the soft, warm skin.

Maleficent gives her head a soft push. "Feel how wet I am, sweet one. Feel how much you're _torturing_ me."

Regina slips a finger between Mal's legs and swallows thickly. Maleficent _is_ wet.

"And it's all for you," Maleficent breathes and lifts her head slightly to look at Regina. "Help me out of my misery, sweetheart."

How can Regina possibly refuse _that_?

She smothers whatever insecurity she might have left, and then she goes in with her mouth. Licks Maleficent from entrance to clit and back, plants hot kisses on her sensitive inner lips. In fact she kisses her _everywhere_. She knows she's supposed to focus her attention in one place, but she can't help herself. She never can when she's doing this. It's addicting in a way that nothing else will ever be.

Maleficent cries out, and Regina can feel her thighs quake slightly.

Regina continues feeding her "addiction" and presses her tongue lightly against Maleficent's entrance. Doesn't pentrate her. Not yet. Instead she laps up the wetness that keeps pooling there. If it was possible to lap her completely dry, Regina would have found a way, but she knows that what she's doing right now isn't enough. Maleficent needs more. And so, Regina continues her quest upwards until she can drag her tongue over Mal's tight bundle of nerves.

Suddenly, Maleficent throws her legs over Regina's shoulders, and the movement takes Regina by surprise. She stills with her tongue on Mal's clit.

"Don't stop," Maleficent rasps and thrusts her fingers into Regina's hair.

Regina quickly recovers. She could get used to this. Feeling Maleficent's legs on her back. Feeling how the muscles tightens.

She uses the flat of her tongue on Mal's clit before she sucks the sensitive little nub into her mouth and uses both her lips and her tongue.

Maleficent shouts something and her legs trembles on Regina's back. She tugs at Regina's hair

Feeling every bit inspired, Regina stretches one arm upwards and starts kneading Mal's breast. After a few seconds of fumbling, she finds her nipple and tweaks it like she did before.

Maleficent yells again. This time it sounds like profanity. Her heels digs into Regina's back, but Regina doesn't mind that one bit.

"H-harder!" the dragon cries. "God, Regina! Harder!" her grip upon Regina's hair becomes slightly painful.

Regina immediatly obeys and sucks harder at Mal's clit. She knows what she's doing is right. She knows this will make Maleficent come so very soon...

Maleficent's legs becomes deadweight on Regina's back and they almost forces her down. She tugs harshly at Regina's hair, and Regina almost whimpers a little. That pull of the little hairs in the back of her neck hurts.

 But she manages to forget all about Maleficent's too-tight grip on her hair as Maleficent screams out her pleasure. Her thighs trembles on Regina's shoulders.

Regina quickly releases the blonde's clit and seals her mouth around Maleficent's entrance instead, eager to have a taste.

She would happily have kept drinking all night, but after what only feels like seconds, Maleficent pushes her head away. Regina isn't quite sure whether it's because she's getting oversensitive, or because she want's the brunette in her arms, but either way Regina drops a teasing kiss on Mal's thigh and then props herself up on her elbows.

Maleficent is drenched in sweat and her chest rises and falls quickly.

Regina snickers. "Happy birthday?" she says and licks her lips. Mmm. Maleficent tastes so damn good.

"Indeed," Maleficent rasps. "God, I need wine."

Regina chuckles again.

Maleficent opens her eyes. Her eyes are still a bit glassy. "One could almost think you've been practicting, sweet one."

"No," Regina says and shakes her head. "The only one I've been pleasuring is..." she cuts herself off and blushes again.

"Yourself?" Maleficent finishes the sentence and smirks at Regina.

"Maybe." Regina mutters.

"Good. It's no shame, sweet one."

Regina settles for a shrug. It always _feels_ like something she could be ashamed of whenever she touches herself under the covers in her darkened bedchamber back in the King's castle.

"It's not," Maleficent says gently as she pulls Regina down on top of her.

"Mmmm," Regina says a bit vaguely.

"I'd like to see that one day," Maleficent says.

"See what?"

"You. Pleasuring yourself."

Regina splutters. "W-why?"

"I want to see how beautiful you look when you make yourself feel good, darling. And who knows.." the blonde grins. "Perhaps I could pick up a few tips."

"I dont think you could," Regina mutters. Maleficent is far better at making her come than Regina herself is.

"No?" Maleficent half-teases as her hands slips down and cups Regina's ass.

Regina wiggles slightly when Mal squeezes her rear.

"Afraid I'm gonna spank you, sweet one?" Maleficent teases.

"No," Regina says and wiggles again. If she keeps this up she can actually grind herself against Mal's leg.

"Why, you dirty little cheater," Maleficent says warmly and snickers. "Are you trying to make yourself come on my leg?"

"Maybe."

"As much as I'd like to see that, why don't we save it for later?" Mal says as she effortlessly flips them so Regina is lying on her back. "Allow me to do the honor, sweet one." she peels Regina's panties off and presses one finger against her entrance. 

 "Yes," Regina breathes. "Please."

"No need to beg. Not tonight at least." one slender finger enters her.

Regina moans softly at that.

"But another night..." Maleficent continues as she presses a second finger against Regina's entrance. "Another night I shall enjoy tying your hands above your pretty head and make you beg."

Regina moans again, even though that second finger hasn't entered her.

"Would you like that, little one?"

"Yes," Regina breathes again.

Maleficent snickers as she slips a second finger inside Regina. "I knew you would. You're quite the little adventurer aren't you?"

Regina can't focus on what she's saying. Mal just curled her fingers inside her, and that's enough to make everything else fall away.

Soon not two but three fingers are buried knuckle deep inside her, thrusting in and out rapidly and hitting her g-spot with each thrust, and Regina has reached the state where she's babbling nonsense.

"It was only... It was only a...." She moans and rocks her hips.

"What did you say, sweet one? I didn't quite catch that."

"It was only.... It was just a....a.... A bracelet- _Ahhh_!" Regina moans and her back arches almost painfully.

Maleficent laughs and her movement doesn't still as she comes up to plant a kiss on Regina's lips. "That was so much more than just a bracelet, little queen."

Regina doesn't pay attention. She's too far gone.

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued..........** _

 

 


	6. Underwater

_**S**_ he finds it one day when she's out walking with Snow White. The young girl had been delighted when they found the shielded lake in the wood, and secretly, Regina had been too. And then she had vowed to herself to come back to this place.

And that's exactly what she's doing today. She managed to get away from Snow White, and instead of staying near the castle as she normally does, she ventured into the woods to find the hidden lake.

And after a while, after searching and panicking because she can't find it, she finds it again, and once again she marvels at its beauty. How peaceful it is here. How beautiful it is here. So undisturbed, so untouched by Snow White and her shrill laughter.

Regina takes off her cloak and shoes. The grass is soft under her bare feet, and for a moment she allows herself to be a young girl instead of a queen with responsibilities and dark plans boiling just below the surface. She dips one toe in the water. It's cold, but it's also so incredibly _blue_ and crystal clear. It's almost like the water is _asking_ her to...

Regina stiffens with one toe still in the water. _Can she_?

No, of course she can't. She's the queen. Queens do not bathe in lakes in the woods

But the thing is, she _want_ s to. For whatever reason, she wants to bathe in this lake.

Regina pulls her toe out of the water and listens. The only thing she hears is the birds chirping, and a critter or two rummaging around in the bushes. She's alone. She's undisturbed. There's not a person in sight.

She considers it for a moment. Considers whether she actually can do this.

She _can_. And she _will_.

Regina quickly undoes the buttons in her dress. Stops for a moment and listens again once the dress is completely undone. The only thing she can hear is still bird chirps. She strips out of her dress and folds it neatly before she leaves it on the rocks. The sun will warm the dress while she bathes, and the grass is still a little damp from yesterdays rain. She can't have her dress getting wet.

Regina rubs her arms slightly. All the little hairs are standing up because of the goosebumps quickly spreading all over her body, and her nipples hardens in the cold. The air must be more chilled than what she first thought. She purses her lips slightly as she tugs the panties down her legs. This is crazy. She's naked in the woods. What madness.

But she made a decision about bathting in this lake when she ventured out, and batheting is _exactly_ what she's gonna do. Come hell or highwaters.

She steps closer to the lake. The water is still blue and clear and oh, so tempting. She purses her lips again as she dips her toe into the water. It's still cold.

But now she's come this far. Backing out now would be cowardly. But slowly _lowering_ herself into the water would be pure _torture._ There's only one thing she _can_ do.

She jumps head first into the water. The lake is deeper than expected, and she splutters slightly when she breaks the surface. And then she shrieks, wraps her arms around herself and chants _cold-cold-cold-cold_. She definitely didn't think this through.

Then she laughs. Loudly and wholeheartedly. Because she can't believe she's actually doing this. She, the queen is bathing in a lake. It's absurd. It's ridiculous.

It's clensing. It's refreshing. It's nothing like the scorching, hot baths the maids prepares for her back at the castle. It's completely different, and she _loves_ it.

She takes a few swim strokes. She has to keep moving around, otherwise her legs and arms will start to cramp and she'll be in trouble. That's what daddy taught her all those years ago when she first learned how to swim. The water doesn't feel quite as cold now as she moves around. She takes a deep breath and then dives. She almost makes it halfway down to the bottom of the lake before she has to come up for air again. She dives one more time. This time, the bottom of the lake is so close she can almost touch it, but once again, she has to come up for air. Her lungs burns from the sheer lack of oxygen, and for some reason, Regina finds it to be quite thrilling, the way she can push her body to the very limit. 

She brushes her wet air away from her face, and then she yelps a little in surprise. A doe is sniffing around near the lake, and for a moment, she and the animal has eye contact. Regina laughs wholeheartedly. That scares the doe off, and for a moment Regina foolishly considers to call out for it. To ask it to stay. But what good would that do? She and the doe doesn't exactly speak the same language.

The _bushes_ around the lake rustles, and Regina half expects to see a critter appear at any moment. But no critter comes, and Regina reckons it must be the wind. There was only a light breeze when she left, but now it's actually getting a bit windy.

Regina turns around in the water and floats on her back for a while. The sun warms her face and Regina closes her eyes. This is wonderful. Perhaps she should come here more often. Before Snow White remembers this place and soils it with her pudgey little fingers.

It rustles from the bushes again, and Regina opens one eye, half expecting to see some critter, but there is no critter in sight.

And then she hears it again. Rustling and bustling. That's not a critter. And that's not coming from the bushes either. It's coming from the pathway leading up to this hidden lake. Someone is approaching. Someone bigger than a critter is coming.

Regina briefly ends up with her head underwater as she panicks and forgets that she's floating on her back. She splutters and coughs as she breaks the surface once more, but she's still every bit panicked. Someone is coming. Someone is about to shatter her moment of solitude and find her here. No. No. That can't happen. She's the _Queen_. If someone emerges from behind those trees and finds her naked in the water....

The shame and humilation is already coloring Regina's cheeks, but she knows she doesn't have the shadow of a chance to get out of the water, get dressed and disappear before whoever it is, is coming.

There's only one thing she _can_ do.

Regina takes a deep breath and dives underwater again, eager to escape the strangers prying eyes she swims towards the bottom of the lake. She's much too panicked to registrer that the sound of someone approaching isn't particularly human.

With her head underwater she can't see much, the interrupting stranger is nothing more than a big glob somewhere over the surface, but she notices how much the ground shakes when the stranger takes a step. Is it perhaps a giant?

No. No, there are not giant's here.

What then? An _ocre_?

Oh dear god, no. Anything but an ocre.

Regina tries to stay calm, but the stranger isn't leaving, and her lungs are starting to burn again. She needs oxygen. She needs to _breathe._ She can't stay underwater for much longer. What's more tempting, drowning or revealing her presense to this interrupting stranger?

Drowning. Most certainly drowning.

But drowning isn't in the cards for her, she knows that. Drowning isn't a part of the plan.

This is the second time she considers summoning Rumplestiltkin and have him help her out of this pickle.

But she brought this upon herself. She has to face the consequences.

If only she knew how to transport herself away.

But she and Rumple haven't come to that yet. Regina is still struggling with her fireballs, so they're stuck at that state.

Regina is stuck too. Stuck underwater. Because she was foolish enough to wanting to bathe in a _lake_.

She has a perfectly usable bathtub in the castle, and she chooses to bathe in the _lake_.

She can almost hear Mother's voice in her head. _You foolish girl_.

This is one of the rare ocassions where Mother is right.

Regina breaks the surface and coughs and splutters as she does. Demise is not a part of the plan. She'll have to face the consequences and live with the face that someone saw the Queen bathing in a lake.

She coughs again and tries to breathe the oxygen all the way into her lungs. She looks around for the stranger, but she hears no startled gasp or any "it's the _Queen_!"

What she does hear however, is _roaring_.

Someone is roaring at her. Regina quickly turns her head, relief making her body almost limp in the water. She _knows_ that roar. She knows exactly who's here.

The enormous dragon is lying in the patch of sun near the lake, and her head is tilted curiously, like it is when Maleficent is in her human form.

"Hello," Regina says halfheartedly. This is unexpected to say the least. She didn't expect a dragon to be her peeping tom.

Maleficent roars again, but this time it sounds like something between surprise and laughter.

Regina isn't quite sure whether she should be amused or not. She was actually genuninely afraid that somebody else was here. Somebody that wasn't Maleficent. That would have been a disaster. She can already hear the gossip.

Maleficent wraps her enormous wings around herself, and then her dragon form disappears in a swirl of grey magic. The next moment, Maleficent appears again. This time in her human form, dressed in a light, purple gown and with her long blonde curls flowing freely.

"Hello, darling," she purrs.

"Hi," Regina mutters. There's nothing embarrassing about Maleficent seeing her in the lake. Not really. But Regina is still slightly embarrassed anyway.

Maleficent chuckles. "This is unexpected."

"In many ways," Regina agrees. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to take a long nap in the sunlight," Maleficent says and bares her teeth. "I suppose I don't have to ask what _you're_ doing."

"I'm bathing," Regina says quite unnecerssarily.

"In a lake."

"Yes, well..."

"You interrupted my nap," Maleficent chuckles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold my breath any longer."

"Hold your breath?"

"I thought you were... Somebody else," Regina mutters.

"Ah. Afraid to be caught naked, were you?"

"Y-yes."

"And now that I _have_ caught you naked, what are you gonna do?" Maleficent teases.

"That depends on who you're planning on telling," Regina sasses back.

Maleficent laughs at her. "Oh, darling, I could never share your nudity with _anyone_. I'm far too possessive for that."

Regina giggles.

Maleficent steps over to the lake and kneels to touch the surface with a single finger. Then she frowns and almost snarls as she says: "Regina, this water is bloody freezing!"

"It is?"

" _Yes_. Get out of there this instant. And preferably _before_ your lips turn blue!"

"But I don't _want_ to," Regina says. She really doesn't. The water is far too wonderful, and she doesn't know when she gets the chance to do this again. Perhaps never. Snow will remember this place and insist they come back, and then the place will ruined forever.

"You'll freeze to death!"

"I highly doubt that. The sun is warming up the water," Regina says with a light shrug as she runs her fingers through her wet hair.

"The sun isn't nearly warm enough to warm that water," Maleficent huffs. "No, the only thing that's warm enough to make that water comfortable is..." she cuts herself off and grins.

"Is what?" Regina asks confused at Maleficent's sudden change of mood.

"Why, a _dragon_ of course, little one," Maleficent purrs as she without further ado undoes the buttons in her purple gown.

Regina blinks. " _You're_ coming into the water?"

"Yes," Mal says lightly as she shimmies out of her dress and leaves it on the rock next to Regina's. "I have to make sure you don't freeze to death, don't I?"

"It's really not that cold," Regina mutters in defense.

"No? Is that why your lips are turning blue?" Maleficent asks as she pushes her panties down her legs and then shimmies out of them.

"My lips are not..."

"They are. But fret not. I'll come over and warm them in a moment."

Regina swallows slightly at that. The air is still cold. Maleficent's nipples puckers instantly.

As opposed to Regina, Maleficent takes it slow as she walks into the water. It could have been graceful if the Dragon hasn't been cursing so loudly under her breath, complaining over how cold the water is.

 Regina giggles.

"Laugh all you want, little queen. I should take you over my knee for making me do this."

"I didn't make you do anything," Regina protests. "You offered."

"Only because you're too stubborn to follow a simple command and get out of this blood curling cold water."

Regina giggles again. "Too cold for a dragon?"

Maleficent shoots her a particular look. She's now hip deep into the water, and she winces with each step she takes.

Regina suffocates another giggle.

But despite the scowl on her face, Maleficent still wraps her arms around Regina as soon as Regina is within her reach.

"Hello," Regina says again and chuckles.

"You're _cold_."

"You're not."

"How long have you been here?" Maleficent inquires.

"A while. I found this place on one my walks, and I had to come back."

"And you couldn't have chosen a warmer day?"

"No."

"No, of course you couldn't," Maleficent sighs as she pulls Regina closer. "Stubborn little queen."

"I'm not..."

"Be quiet. I think I made a vow about warming your lips, didn't I?"

Regina doesn't get the chance to answer before Maleficent covers her mouth with her own. Her fingers thread through Regina's wet hair, and Regina shivers at the way their breasts are being pressed together. Now she's out of breath for entirely different reasons. Her arms loops around Mal's neck, but only for a moment. Then she can't help herself and splash water on to Maleficent.

Maleficent's lips moves from her lips to her neck. "Careful, little queen," she growls into Regina's skin. "These are the kind of things that will land you over my knee."

Regina giggles and kisses the blonde again. She makes up for her mischief by wrapping her arms around the Dragon's neck and make sure that every kiss feels like an apology. Not that she exactly minds being spanked once in a while, but this is definitely nicer. So much nicer.

Her hands wanders down to Mal's waist. Maybe they shouldn't settle for just kissing in the water. Maybe they can do other things in the water. Things that are even better than kissing. She traces her tongue along the seam of Mal's lips.

Maleficent breaks the kiss, but she doesn't let go of Regina. "This water is cold," she comments dully.

"A little," Regina admits a bit disappointed, but Mal actually has a point. The weather has changed. The sky is no longer perfect blue, and dark clouds has shielded the sun. Maybe it'll rain in a moment.

Maleficent suddenly grasps Regina's legs and wraps them around her waist.

Regina shrieks a little in pure surprise. "What are you...?"

"I'm getting you out of this damned water," Maleficent says plainly as she holds on to Regina with one hand on her lower back. Effortlessly, she carries her through the lake.

"You could have just flicked your wrist and..."

"Carrying you is so much more entertaining," Maleficent smirks.

And Regina supposes it is. She wraps her legs a bit tighter around the Dragon's waist and holds on to her neck.

That's when they hear the first rumble of thunder and feel the first drop of rain on their skin.

"What would you have done if I hadn't shown up?" Maleficent asks and scowls lightly.

"I'm actually getting a little better at transporting..."

"But you would still be wet by the time you reached the castle."

"I already am wet," Regina mutters and then lowers her voice as she continues: "In more than one way."

There's nothing wrong with Maleficent's hearing, and she smirks at Regina. "Is that so, little queen?"

Regina nods her head in defeat.

Maleficent chuckles warmly as she carries Regina the rest of the way out of the water. She sets Regina down on the ground and flicks her wrist, making a thick, woollen blanket appear. She tenderly wraps the blanket tightly around Regina, drops a kiss on Regina's forehead and then says: "Come back to my castle and let me warm you up."

"I'd like that," Regina murmurs. "Is the blanket really necerssary?"

"It is," Maleficent says firmly.

A second later, the rain starts pouring down, and Maleficent promptly flicks her wrist, taking them both back to the Forbidden Fortress.

Regina ends up on her back in front of the fireplace. The woollen blanket is lightly scratching her back, but she doesn't care one bit about that.

And Maleficent is a woman of her words. She quickly gets Regina warmed up to a point where Regina is almost burning under her kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued...........** _

 

 

 


	7. Dinner For One

_**R**_ egina is alone at the castle.

The King took Snow somewhere- Regina can't quite remember where? To visit King Midas or to the Winter Palace?- but either way, Regina wasn't invited, and so she's alone.

Not that she minds. Being spared to hear Snow White's shrill laughter is a blessing.

But unfortunately, The King gave Regina's father a list of duties, leaving him unable to  be by Regina's side.

And so, Regina is dining alone. Again.

She's used to that, dining alone. It isn't exactly a new thing.

Neither is the fact that she's eating very little.

She would have eaten more, had Daddy been here, but alas he's not, and Regina's appetite suffers under it.

She picks at the food with her fork, pushes it around on the gold plate, but she doesn't actually eat anything.

Her appetite is low, but she's also afraid to over eat if she begins eating.

She sometimes did that when she was younger. When Mother had been particularly hard on her, Regina found comfort in food more than once. And she always felt terribly guilty afterwards. One time, Mother caught her over eating, and Regina won't ever forget the slap landing on her cheek. Mother had been wearing a ring that day, and it had gotten caught in Regina's skin, making her lip start bleeding and swelling.

"Let that be a lesson," Mother had said.

A life long lesson and a life long reminder. It left Regina with a permanent scar just above her lip. Sometimes she wonders whether Mother actually meant to do make that scar all along.

Regina picks at her food again. If she had a smidge of appetite left before, that smidge is entirely gone now. She won't eat. Not tonight, at least.

But _drinking_.... That's a different story. She's home alone. There's nobody around to judge how many glasses of wine she'll drink tonight. Maybe Daddy being away isn't such a bad thing after all.

Regina quickly pours herself a glass of wine and gobbles it down without actually tasting it. She doesn't really like the taste away, but it always makes her feel better. It always gets her to the point where her head feels floaty, and she herself feels giggly. Almost uplifted.

She pours herself a second glass of wine and gobbles that down too. This time, the sour taste prickles on her tongue. This wine is nothing like the one Maleficent serves for her at the Forbidden Fortress.

 _God, if Daniel could see her now_. _What wouldn't he think? Drinking alone...._

"No!" Regina says out loud. She _won't_ think of Daniel. At least not right now. If she does, drinking will make everything worse. 

She tries her best to for once push him out of her mind as she pours herself a third glass of wine. Her stomach churns at the first taste. She stops for a moment with the glass hovering in the air. Takes a deep breath before continuing. Then she very slowly sips the rest of the wine.

Her head is beginning to feel a bit floaty. Eager to feel completely detached from herself, Regina pours herself half a glass, but this time she waits a moment and revels in the pleasant warmth spreading in her body. Then she very slowly sips the wine. She doesn't enjoy the bitter taste on her tongue, but she knows she has to go slow. Otherwise she'll end up throwing up before she achieves that pleasant floatyness.

This is not her first time drinking alone, and it most certainly won't be the last either.

Regina stands from her chair. Her leg is trembling a bit, and she has to hold on to the massive table. As soon as she's certain she's not gonna fall, she slowly lets go of the table and straightens her back. Without thinking twice, she takes her glass and the clear wine bottle. Why not bring this back to her chambers? Why not keep drinking until she passes out?

The wine will make her sleep, she knows that. It has never failed her. Even when everything else has.

She almost stumbles on the way back to her chambers, and nearly drops the bottle of wine.

"Oops," she giggles as she leans against the wall for support. That looked funny, the bottle almost slipping from her grasp like that.

But still, dropping it would have been ever so sad. She'll have to be more careful.

She might drop the bottle of wine before making it all the way. It's better to be safe than sorry. Regina pours herself another glass of wine and drinks it on the way back to her bedchambers.

Now she's really dizzy in the best way possible. The walls moves a bit, and Regina finds that to be incredibly amusing. Her giggles echoes in the empty hallways.

By the time she makes it back to her chambers, she can barely stand, but she's having the time of her life. Everything is amusing. Her status as the King's doll like, trophy wife. Being married to a man old enough to be her grandfather is _funny_. The way he's three years older than Daddy is _fun_.

Her being the stepmother of a girl she's only eight years older than is _hillarious_. Painfully funny.

And herself stumbling over the threshold and succesfully dropping her glass is ever so amusing.

"Oops," Regina says again. How _unfortunate_. She'll have to pick that up. At least it didn't shatter into a million pieces. For some reason, she has an inkling that picking up glass _right now_ would only lead to disaster.

She sets the bottle of wine down on her bedside table. The sound echoes through her bedchamber. Perhaps she put it down a bit too harshly.

The room is spinning. Or maybe it's just her head spinning. That's very possible. Regina chuckles as she falls head first onto her bed. It's so soft. Too soft. Why is her bed so _soft_ all the time?

She would have liked to fall asleep right then and there, but something is preventing her from doing so.

There's someone standing on her balcony. Regina groans as she lifts her head. Who _is_ that? Rumplestiltskin? No, Rumple isn't that tall. And he isn't blonde either. And he _definitely_ wouldn't wear a black velvet gown.

No, the person standing on her balcony is a _woman_. Regina giggles as she realizes her mistake. Then she fumbles as she stands from the bed. Someone has come to visit the Queen. She must be polite and go out and greet them.

Her legs trembles as she makes her way out on the balcony. The air is cold on her skin.

The blonde, velvet clad person standing on her balcony turns around. "My darling," she greets.

 _Oh. Maleficent_. Regina giggles again.

"Has the big bad dragon come to see me?" she asks and bursts into a fit of giggles. _The big bad dragon_.

Maleficent narrows her blue eyes and purses her lips a little. "You have been drinking."

"Yes," Regina chuckles gleefully. "I have."

"Why is that?" Maleficent asks plainly. There's absolutely no judgment in her voice, but there is something else. Concern, perhaps.

Regina shrugs lightly. "There's nobody else here."

"That's no true, little queen. _I'm_ standing right here, am I not?

Regina shrugs again. "I meant the King. or Snow White."

"Yes, where _is_ everybody?" Maleficent asks and looks out at the empty court yard.

"The King took Snow to the Winter Palace," Regina says lightly.

"Without _you_?" Maleficent's eyebrow raises.

"They have each other," Regina says and tries to stifle her giggles. "They don't need me."

Maleficent's frown deepens.

"Did you know that my h-husband is fifty six?" Regina asks, and now she's really giggling. "Isn't that _funny_?"

"No, I don't think it is, sweet one," Maleficent calmly answers.

"Well, _I_ do," Regina says firmly and waggles a finger in Maleficent's face. "And I also think that _you_ should leave."

"And why is that, my darling?"

"Because I'm _drunk_ ," Regina says and wobbles slightly. "You shouldn't see me drunk. And you can't do things with me when I'm drunk."

Maleficent's eyes narrows. "You think _that's_ why I'm here, little one? To do _things_ with you?"

Regina laughs. "Isn't that usually why you're here?" she wobbles again as she looks out at the empty court yard. She wonders how it would feel to climb over the railing and fall into nothing. She feels so light, she's sure she'll fly if she tries. Maybe she _should_ try it.

She takes a wobbling step towards the railing. The balcony floor seems to move on it's own.

Maleficent's strong hand grips her upper arm. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" 

"Do you think I'll fly if I jump?" Regina asks and nods towards the balcony railing. She wiggles her arm out of Maleficent's grip and takes another step towards the railing.

"You'll try nothing of the sort!" Maleficent snarls and grips Regina's arm again. "I forbid it."

Regina giggles hysterically. "You can't _forbid_ me to do anything, Mal. I'm the Queen. I can do as I please."

Maleficent's grip on her arms tightens. "If you want to fly, we'll do so tomorrow. We'll do anything you want, little one." she gestures to the railing. "Just not that kind of flying."

"You'll take me flying tomorrow?" Regina asks, and for some reason her eyes wells up.

"Of course, of course I will, little queen," Maleficent lets go of her arm and pulls her in for an embrance instead. "Anything you want."

"I'd like to go flying tomorrow," Regina muses. "But now you must leave. If much too drunk to talk to you tonight."

"And _I'm_ not terribly keen on leaving you alone tonight, sweet one."

"Why not?" Regina asks confused. She's fine. She just needs to lie down that's all.

Mal simply shakes her head once and flicks her wrist.

The next moment they're standing in front of the fireplace the Forbidden Fortress.

"What's the meaning of this?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"You're spending the night with me." Maleficent says plainly as she effortlessly lifts Regina up and carries her towards Mal's own bedchambers.

"You're taking me to bed?" Regina asks and something warm curls pleasantly in her stomach at the thought.

Maleficent chuckles slightly as the door to her bedchambers opens with a snap of her fingers. "Not tonight, my beautiful one. Tonight we shall simply sleep." she sets Regina down on the floor and starts unbuttoning her dress.

"Then why are you undressing me?" Regina asks.

"Because sleeping in your clothes would be uncomfortable," Maleficent replies as the dress slips off Regina's frame and lands on the floor. The corset quickly follows suit.

"What did I tell you about binding yourself too tightly?" Mal scolds gently as she touches the markings from the corset on Regina's back.

Regina shrugs lightly. "I'm cold," she complains. The alcohol should make her feel warm all over, but perhaps the effect is wearing off.

Maleficent waves her hand and leaves Regina dressed in a white nightgown with long sleeves.

"I'll keep you warm, sweet one," Maleficent promises as she helps Regina sit down on the edge of the bed. Then she kneels and helps Regina out of her shoes.

"That sounds nice," Regina says a bit distractledly. The room is still spinning and she's seeing double.

"Sleep," Maleficent says plainly as she helps Regina lie down in the bed.

"I can't," Regina protests.

"Of course you can, my dear."

"No. I can't." Regina protests again.

Maleficent is quick to trade her velvet gown for a night gown. She slides into bed next to Regina and drops a kiss on the side of her neck. "Sleep. Or I'll spank you."

Regina giggles tiredly. "I haven't been bad, Mal."

Maleficent snickers quietly as she gathers Regina in her arms and holds her close.

A moment later, Regina is fast asleep.

 

She pays for foolishness the next morning. The headache is terrible, and more than once, her stomach churns in a way that makes Regina fear she's going to be sick.

Maleficent is gentle and patient as she holds a glass of water up to Regina's lips and instructs her to only take little sips.

"When you feel better, and after I've coaxed you into eating something, you and I are going for a flight," Maleficent says as she rubs Regina's back soothingly.

"We are?" Regina asks and perks up at that. She might be feeling horrible, but nothing can quell her excitement when it comes to flying on the back of a dragon.

"Yes, the fresh air will be good for you. And you wanted to go flying last night."

"Did I?" Regina asks and frowns as she rubs her forehead. "I don't remember. "

Maleficent just smiles a little. "Now lets get some food in you, little one."

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.......** _


	8. Serenity

_**R**_ egina finally slumps back against the thick rug with a sharp gasp.

Maleficent has been teasing her for what feels like _hours_ , and the blonde has only just let Regina come.

Regina pants and tries to catch her breath, a seemingly impossible task given the ordeal Mal just put her through.

Maleficent smirks as she emerges from between Regina's legs, and she wipes her mouth in a way that makes Regina blush.

Regina closes her eyes for a moment as she tries to come down from her high.

"Are you falling asleep on me, darling?" Maleficent asks as she brushes a stray curl away from Regina's forehead.

"No," Regina assures and opens her eyes again. Then she reaches out a trembling hand towards Maleficent. The Dragon only came once, and Regina three times. That's not fair. Regina doesn't want to be greedy. 

But Mal chuckles and grasps Regina's hand, drops a kiss on it and says: "Take a moment to calm down, sweet one."

"I might have to," Regina says breathily. "I can't feel my legs."

Maleficent laughs at her as she settles down on next to Regina on the rug. This time, they didn't even make it into Mal's bedchamber. Instead they ended up in front of the fireplace.

"I just want to make the most of it," Regina says and tries to wiggle her toes. They're still not doing her bidding.

"You make it sound so dramatic, little queen," Maleficent drawls as she toys with a lock of Regina's hair.

"We can't see each other for a while," Regina says, and finally says what she originally came to tell the Dragon.

"Why ever not?" Maleficent asks, and her voice is coated with badly masked vulnerability as she asks: "Do you not wish to see me anymore?"

"Of _course_ I do," Regina says firmly. "But the King has decided we're travelling to the Winter Palace tomorrow."

"All of you?"

"All of us."

"How long will you be away for?"

"A month. Maybe two."

" _Two months_?!" Maleficent spats, and her beautiful face twists into an angry grimace.

Regina cringes. "I'm _sorry_ ," she mutters. Mal is angry. Regina hates when the blonde is angry.

"What?" Maleficent's face immediatly softens again. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not angry with _you_ , little one. I'm angry with that husband of yours."

Regina cringes again. "Can you please not call him that?" she doesn't want to be reminded of the King here with Maleficent. She doesn't want to be reminded that she's married.

"I'm sorry," Maleficent amends. "I won't call him that again."

"Thank you."

"That old fool."

Regina chuckles wholeheartedly. "An accurate description."

Maleficent laughs too and drops a warm kiss on Regina's shoulder.

 And Regina sighs content and slides closer to the blonde. This is nice. The open fireplace, the soft rug underneath her, the warmth radiating from Maleficent. The pleasant soreness in her muscles after straining for so long.

 But then suddenly, Mal slinks away from her and stands.

"Where are you going?" Regina asks and lifts her head. "Are you leaving?"

"No, little one," Maleficent assures. "I'm just going to fetch something I think you'll like. Something for your tense muscles."

"My muscles are not tense."

"Yes, they are," Maleficent brushes her off and then smirks. "Don't worry. Mine would be too."

Regina grumbles a little as Maleficent heads towards her bedchamber.

 The brunette stretches her aching muscles a little and reaches forward to grab the glass of wine Mal served for her earlier. It tastes so much better than the wine she drinks back at the castle. Sweet and crispy and wonderful.

The warmth from the fireplace is making her sleepy. She doesn't get more than one or two sips of the wine before she has to roll on to her back and close her eyes again. This is wonderful. Peaceful. For once, she doesn't have any responsibilites. No stepdaughter that claims her attention all the time. No royal duties. She has the luxury of just lying here and listening to the smoldering flames in the fire place.

"Don't fall asleep," Maleficent's soft voice says above her.

Regina opens her eyes. Mal is settling down on the rug again, sitting back on her heels.

"What do you have there?" Regina asks and glances at the little bottle in Mal's hand.

Maleficent quickly pries the lit off and holds the bottle over to Regina. "Smells nice, doesn't it?"

"It does," Regina nods. _Mmm_. The liquid in the bottle smells of roses.

"It's an oil," Maleficent says and smiles a little. "For your muscles."

Regina makes a sound. Her muscles aren't _that_ sore. "It's nothing a warm bath won't fix."

"Perhaps not, but I'd like to try it anyway. You said it yourself. We have to make the most of it since you'll be gone for two months."

"I'll come back," Regina promises.

Maleficent overhears that. "Be a good girl and roll onto your front for me."

Regina rolls onto her front and wiggles a little, settling herself on the rug.

"Are you comfortable, little one?" Maleficent asks. She has come closer to Regina.

"Do you want me to be?" Regina teases lightly and snickers.

"Yes. At all times," Maleficent answers as she squeezes some of the oil out of the bottle. A second later, Regina can feel it drip on to her naked back.

"I hope this is comfortable too," Maleficent continues as she squeezes more oil out of the bottle and then slowly rubs it into the skin on Regina's back.

"It is," Regina confirms. _Very_ comfortable. The way Mal's soft fingers glides over her skin as she rubs the oil in is enough to make her sleepy again.

"You can take a nap," Maleficent half-chuckles. "I don't mind."

"No, I don't want to sleep," Regina protests. She wants to stay awake and relish in every touch.

Maleficent chuckles again as she kneads Regina's shoulder and rubs the oil into her skin.

Regina sighs contended. Maleficent spreads the oil over her arms. Smoothens it over her elbows. Coats her wrists and hands in the slippery, warm oil. Continiues all the way out to her fingertips.

"So throughout," Regina comments and smiles a little.

"Mhmm," Maleficent replies as her fingers momentarily leaves the nape of Regina's neck. She squirts more oil out on Regina's skin and continues spreading the slippery stuff over the back of Regina's neck.

"You'll get my hair greasy," Regina points out as Mal's fingers dips into her hairline.

"So we'll wash it," Maleficent shrugs.

Regina snickers and lowers her head.

Maleficent has reached her shoulders again, and she's a little more firm as she kneads them until they're slippery with oil.

Regina makes a little sound. Maybe her muscles are more tense than she realized.

"I told you so," Maleficent teases as she massages the oil into Regina's back.

"Why are you so good to me?" Regina asks spontaniously. It must be the fatigue setting in.

Maleficent's fingers stills momentarily on the middle of her back. "Why are you so good to _me_?" she quietly retorts.

"I'm not the one rubbing your back with oil," Regina points out.

"I wasn't talking about the oil, little one."

"Hmm?" Regina mutters sleepily.

"Never mind. Just relax, beautiful one."

Regina is more than happy to accomondate Maleficent's wish. It's so easy to relax and feel contend while the blonde is massaging the oil into her lower back. Maybe she _should_ take a nap.

"In a moment, I won't just be rubbing your _back_ ," Maleficent suddenly teases as she shuffles behind Regina and then pulls the covers away from Regina's behind.

Regina makes another sound as her backside is suddenly very much exposed.

Maleficent snickers lightly as she squeezes more oil into her hand.

Regina wiggles a little. Not that she's cold or anything, she just hadn't expected.....

"Now _this_ is lovely," Maleficent comments as she runs a finger over Regina's bottom.

Regina shrugs. As much as she _can_ shrug while she's lying down, that is. She hasn't given that much thought, to be honest, whether her bottom is nice or not.

"I could look at it all day, my darling," Maleficent cackles. But she doesn't quite settle for just _looking_. A moment later, she's rubbing the oil into Regina's bottom.

Regina chuckles. She doesn't quite understand Mal's obsession with this particular body part, but it's nice to be appreciated.

"The nicest ass in all the realms," Maleficent says nonchalantly as she squeezes one cheek slightly.

"I don't think that's true," Regina chuckles into the rug. "I'm sure there are women who has a nicer one."

"Who?" Maleficent challenges and grins as she squeezes Regina's rear again.

"You?" Regina suggests. It's the only one she can think of. The only other one she's ever seen. "Yours are nice."

Maleficent cackles. "Why thank you, my darling, but I assure you, yours are nicer."

"I don't think that's true," Regina mutters.

"Ah, but I _know_ that's true," Maleficent grins and then she suddenly smacks Regina's bottom lightly.

"That hurt," Regina says with a little half-pout.

"No, it didn't," Maleficent brushes her off with amusement in her voice. "I've spanked you once before. _That_ hurt."

"It did," Regina nods into the rug and her stomach curls, half in fear, half in something that has very little to do with fear.

Mal chuckles behind her, and then she finally resumes the task of rubbing the oil into Regina's bottom. She can't quite help herself in landing soft smacks on Regina's bottom now and again, and Regina doesn't mind that one bit. It's nothing like the punishment she received that other day. This is _nice_.

Maleficent gives her rear one final squeeze. A harder one. "Now roll onto your back for me, sweet one."

Regina rolls onto her back and smiles a little at the way Maleficent is looking at her body.

"Now where to start..." Maleficent muses with a gleam in her blue eyes. "Top..." her eyes settles on Regina's breasts. "Or bottom." Her gaze wanders to the space between Regina's legs.

"How about you start with my feet?" Regina suggests with a chuckle.

"And work my way up," Maleficent nods. "What a clever idea, darling."

Regina snickers. She had meant it as a joke, so she's quite surprised when Maleficent grabs one of her feet, lifts it from the rug and then places a light kiss on her ankle. Then she pours oil on Regina's foot and carefully rubs it in. Continues up her leg, rubs it into her knee. Upwards again. Smears the oil all over Regina's thigh, her inner thigh...

Regina finds herself arching off the rug at that. Maleficent's ministrations has successfully woken her body once more.

Once or twice, Maleficent's fingers comes close to the apex of Regina's thigh, but she never touches Regina. Instead she switches leg and starts from Regina's other foot and then slowly works her way up to Regina's other thigh. When she reaches her inner thigh again, Regina moans softly.

"Not so sleepy anymore," Maleficent comments softly.

"Are you gonna touch me?" Regina asks a bit impatiently.

"Darling, I _am_ touching you," Maleficent chuckles. "I haven't been doing anything else for quite a while now."

"Not what I meant," Regina grumbles when Maleficent continues up to her abdomen and belly without having touched Regina where she needs it the most.

"Not yet, sweet one," Maleficent murmurs. "Patience."

Regina huffs.

Having patience is _so_ hard when Maleficent smears the oil all over her belly and then continues up. She tickles Regina's ribs lightly, rubs the oil into the valley between Regina's breasts, and _finally_ , she starts kneading the oil into Regina's right breast.

Regina exhales softly. She'd rather have Mal's fingers between her legs, but she'll take this any day. It's almost as good.

"Are you enjoying yourself, sweet one?" Maleficent asks as she squirts oil onto Regina's hard nipple.

Regina gasps a little. "Y-yes."

"Good." Maleficent says simply. She kneads more oil into Regina's right breast, and then she switches side to the left one.

Regina moans, and her stomach curls. She's slick with oil. Every part of her is slick. Even between her leg where Mal hasn't even been. Yet.

Her back arches, when Mal suddenly takes her nipple between two fingers and rolls it slightly.

"Can you please..." Regina moans and tries to stay focused.

"Please _what_ , little queen? Where would you like this oil?" Maleficent asks and rolls her nipple again.

"B-between my legs," Regina whispers, and reminds herself that she needn't be embarrassed over making such a request.

"I see," Maleficent says fondly. "Well, I do believe that's the only place this oil hasn't been. Isn't that right, sweet one?"

Regina nods frantically and looks up at Mal under her lashes.

"Open your legs," Maleficent breathes, and her voice has dropped into that low, sultry tone Regina so cherishes.

Regina immediatly spreads her legs.

Maleficent quickly settles between them. "Hmm," she muses as she squirts more oil into her hands. "I don't think you're going to _need_ oil here, sweet one."

Regina flushes a little at that. Of course she's wet. She has been since Mal started kneading her rear.

"Mmm!" Regina rewards Mal with a leg jerk when the blonde carefully starts spreading the oil over Regina's aching sex.

"I'm going to miss you," Mal says spontaniously and plainly as she rubs Regina up and down. "Being without you for two months is going to be... Challenging."

"I'm coming b-back," Regina breathes.

"Oh, I know that, little one, but still...."

"I _will_ ," Regina promises. She tries her best to sound sincere, but it becomes harder and harder to concentrate on what Mal is saying.

"Good," Mal says just as plainly, and then her fingertip brushes over Regina's swollen clit.

Regina could have screamed the whole castle down at that, but she settles for moaning and digging her fingers into the rug.

"Perhaps I should stop teasing you now," Maleficent says. "Perhaps I should give you what you want. You've been ever so patient."

"I- I have?" Regina moans. In her mind, she hasn't been very patient.

"You have," Maleficent gently confirms, and then she sinks two, oil slicked fingers into Regina.

Regina lets out a tiny little scream. That's the only thing she can muster. Mal has already put her through one ordeal today.

"You're so beautiful. All slick and slippery," Maleficent says and chuckles lightly as she curls her fingers inside Regina.

She continues her steady thrusts inside Regina, and it doesn't take long before she slowly and gently brings Regina to climax.

Regina takes a shuddery breath as her back arches and she comes around Mal's fingers. 

For a blessed moment, the world falls away around her, for a moment, everything is pure serenity and peace. The only thing on her mind is the pleasure steadily rolling through her veins and making her jaw go slack and her body limp.

A moment of utter bliss.

"Beautiful," Maleficent says again. She doesn't withdraw her fingers just yet, and Regina doesn't want her to either. She wants to stay here with Mal, in front of this fire place forever.

But unfortunately, she can't. Her life doesn't allow that. Much too soon, her moment of serenity has to end, and Maleficent withdraws her fingers, pads Regina dry from any remaining oil, and then Regina slowly stands from the rug, slipping her panties, corset and dress back on.

"Don't forget this," Maleficent says and hands Regina her wedding ring.

"Thank you," Regina mutters as she slips the ring back on her finger. She's started taking the ring off whenever she visits Maleficent. It feels better like that. But slipping the ring back on her finger always makes her feel heavy and tired.

"You'll come back," Maleficent reminds her and takes Regina's hand.

"I know," Regina says and does her best to smile.

Maleficent kisses her lips once, twice, straightens her back and says: "Send me a raven when you're back, darling."

"I will," Regina assures and forces out a smile again.

But her smile vanishes when she puts on her cloak and leaves the Forbidden Fortress. Everything inside her protests at leaving Maleficent, and she mulls over her feelings as she walks back through the forest.

She can't allow herself to get so attached she's close to tears at the prospect of being without Maleficent for two months.

She tries to remind herself of the most important thing as she walks back.

Her revenge.

 


	9. The Dragons Dessert

_**A**_ fter two long months in the Winter Palace, after two long months of unfiltered Snow White, Regina is finally on her way through the forest.

These past two months have been rough. There had been no escape from Snow White.

Rumplestiltskin had found his way to Regina, he always does, but the magic lessons are still going slowly, and Regina hadn't been a very good student for these past two months.

Of course she knows why. There hadn't been anything to look forward to. No stolen moments in front of fireplaces. No secret kisses. No escaping to the Forbidden Fortress.

But now Regina is finally home. She's finally on her way through the forest. And she's in such a hurry she didn't even send a raven ahead.

After a while, Regina finally reaches the enormous gates leading in to the Forbidden Fortress. The gate creak when she opens it and steps into the cortyard.

Regina can't help but smile as she opens the gate and steps into the Forbidden Fortress. She has missed Maleficent so much. So much, it alarms her a bit, but she's not gonna think of that right now.

She's just about to call out for the sorceress when all the candles in the throne room suddenly flickers out. Then she hears Maleficent cackling. And it's not her usual, warm laughter. It's a chilling reminder of how terrifying Maleficent actually is to some people.

 Regina is just about to ask Maleficent what this is about, when she hears growling, and then she realizes that Maleficent isn't a human right now. Regina knows that the blown out candles, the chilling laughter and now the growling is Maleficent's preferred way to scare intruders, but the question is, why does she want to scare Regina right now?

The young queen considers a million possibilities. Is Maleficent sick or injured? Did she dose herself up on Sleeping Curse again? If that's the case, this isn't going to end well for Regina.

The chandelier starts swinging and the floor shakes, and then the enormous dragon is standing in front of Regina. The dragon raises and stands on two legs, then she growls again. Regina instinctively backs up against the wall, and her eyes goes wide with fear. Normally, she isn't afraid of Maleficent, but there's this automatic response when a dragon is standing in front of you.

Regina can hear her own pulse hammer in her ears, and _what if Maleficent really has dosed herself up on Sleeping Curse_?

Then Regina is gonna die in a moment. That much is certain.

Maleficent growls again and creeps closer to her, and the floor trembles with each step she takes. Regina isn't far from trembling either.

But then Maleficent's green eyes suddenly widens almost comically and she takes a few steps backwards.

"It's _me_ ," Regina mutters. She's ever so slightly hurt over the way Maleficent has chosen to greet her.

Maleficent once again creeps closer to her, but this time her head is lowered, and her enormous snout is almost brushing against the floor as she tries to appear as non threathening as possible.

Regina's pulse is still hammering away and she tries to still her breath when the Dragon comes all the way over to her. Maleficent's enormous nostrils moves as she sniffs Regina's hair thoroughly. Her hot breath makes Regina's hair blow around like she was standing in the wind.

"Are you going to eat me?" Regina asks the Dragon. "I don't think I would make for a very good meal. I'm too bony."

Maleficent growls again, but this time it sounds more like laughter than anything else. She wraps her enormous wings around herself as she's surrounded by grey smoke. The next moment the dragon disappears, and the blonde sorceress steps out of the grey smoke and cracks her neck slightly.

Regina smiles meekly to greet the other woman. She's still too shocked to actually say anything.

"I'm so very sorry, my darling," Maleficent says sincerely. "I've been haunted by thiefs lately, and I thought you were the next in line."

"I see," Regina says. She's still standing backed up against the wall, and she has a distinct feeling her eyes are twice the size they normally are.

Maleficent peels away from the wall and pulls her into her arms instead. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, my dear."

"I am _not_ frightened," Regina immediatly denies and feels how she's beginning to relax in Maleficent's arms.

"Your heart is pounding in your chest, little queen. I can feel it." Maleficent says gently as she puts a hand over Regina's heart.

"I thought I was going to end up as the dragon's supper," Regina mutters. Her heart is starting to slow down.

Maleficent chuckles as her lips brushes over Regina's cheek. "I've already had supper. But you should make for an excellent dessert."

The implication is clear, and Regina flushes and her gaze drops to the floor.

Maleficent laughs again, and then she's undoing Regina's cloak. "You've been gone for two months and all the sudden you're getting coy with me."

"I'm not coy," Regina denies. "I've just.." she shifts her weight. "I missed you," she admits.

"And I you, little queen," Maleficent says, and with that she buries her fingers in Regina's hair and kisses her deeply.

Regina returns the kiss with all her might, and she can feel how the last two months just melts away as Maleficent's fingers threads through her hair.

And then she's no longer standing. Suddenly, she finds herself in Maleficent's arms, and before she can even argue, the blonde sorceress has carried her into into the bedchambers. Regina giggles slightly as she's been sat on her feet again and Maleficent starts undoing the strings in her dress.

 "Are we in a hurry?" she teases.

"Yes, I haven't had dessert yet," Maleficent drawls.

Regina giggles again as the dress slips off her frame and ends up on the floor.

"Turn around," Maleficent orders. "Now."

Regina can't resist teasing the other woman just a little, and she turns around very, _very_ slowly.

Maleficent immediatly lands a slap on her ass, and Regina yelps a little.

"That's what you get for teasing," Maleficent smirks as she undoes the strings in Regina's corset. "Try that again and you'll find yourself over my knee."

Regina chuckles lightly. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Maleficent laughs.

The corset ends on the floor with a soft _swissh_ , and Maleficent gently spins Regina around again.

Regina is done laughing. Her nipples are already puckering, and it has nothing to do with the temperature in Maleficent's bed chamber. Regina swallows something at the way Maleficent is looking at her.

"Two months," Maleficent says and shakes her head as she undoes her own dress and corset. Both garments soon ends up on the floor.

Regina rubs her arms slightly. All the little hair are standing up.

Maleficent laughs as she pulls Regina closer. Then she's kissing her again, and her hands roam all over Regina's body. They squeeze her breasts, she teases Regina's nipple, and then her hand wanders in between Regina's legs and cups her still covered sex.

"So wet already," she comments. "Good." her hands slides back and squeezes Regina's backside rather unabashedly.

Regina inhales at that.

"This is _magnificent_ ," Maleficent chuckles as she squeezes Regina's ass again. "I could do this all day." she squeezes again, this time harder.

Regina's heart is speeding up again, but this time for all the right reasons. The way Mal keeps squeezing is sending a pool of wetness straight to her core.

"Somebody likes that," Maleficent comments, and then she's slapping Regina's ass lightly again.

Regina straight up moans at that.

"That too," Maleficent teases sweetly. "Your ass is magnificent, my darling."

"So you keep s-saying," Regina breathes.

"In fact it's so magnificent I wan't to keep looking at it," Maleficent continues.

"What do you mean?"

Maleficent doesn't answer. Instead she kneels slightly as she pushes Regina's panties down her legs. Once they're dangling around Regina's ankle, Maleficent smirks and then plants teasing kisses on Regina's inner thighs.

Regina moans again. Her head lolls back and she widens her stance to give Maleficent better access.

Maleficent grips the back of her legs, and her tongue slides up so slowly as she licks the wetness already sliding down Regina's legs.

Regina pants and wonders how she's going to remain upright. Her legs are beginning to feel weak. She hadn't expected Mal to go for it that quickly. She buries her fingers in Maleficent's blonde tresses.

The blonde continues licking Regina until Regina is moaning and panting and her legs are trembling. Then she suddenly rises to her full height and smirks at Regina.

Regina wimpers at the loss and pouts slightly. Stopping so abruptly wasn't fair. A few more minutes, and she would easily have come undone.

"Bend over the bed," Maleficent purrs.

"W-what?" Regina blinks confused.

" _Bend over the bed_ ," Maleficent repeats very slowly and bares her teeth in a grin. "I said I wanted to keep looking at your ass, didn't I?"

"But- but," Regina splutters and her cheeks heats up again. "You can't mean that you want me to-"

"Yes, darling. That's _exactly_ what I want you to," Maleficent chuckles. "Bend over the bed."

Regina shakes her head once, a jerked movement. "It's embarrassing," she says firmly.

"Why, sweet one?" Maleficent asks gently and cups her cheek.

"Because it _is_ ," Regina snips. She has a distinct feeling that that particular position isn't fit for a queen.

"And if I tell you that you'll enjoy this immenensly?" Maleficent drawls and brushes her thumb over Regina's cheek. "If I tell you, how _good_ it will feel?"

Regina purses her lips slightly.

"You won't even get the time to be embarrassed," Maleficent promises. "You'll be far too busy enjoying yourself."

"And if I won't like it?" Regina asks. She's still skittish about this.

"Then I'll roll you onto your back and have you like that instead," Maleficent says and kisses her cheek. "I'm not about to force you into anything, sweet one."

"Okay," Regina nods and then turns around. Her cheeks are burning but she tries her best to hide her embarrassment as she bends over the bed.

"Are you comfortable, little one?"

"Mmm," Regina says halfheartedly and bows her head slightly. Her hair falls down on either side of her face and shields her pink cheeks. Good.

"Not comfortable enough," Maleficent says as she grabs a pillow and places it under Regina's elbows.

"Thanks." Regina mutters.

"Don't hide from me, little queen," Maleficent says gently and brushes Regina's hair behind her ear.

"You're not doing anything," Regina comments.

Maleficent chuckles. "Impatient, are we?"

" _Yes_ ," Regina snips.

"Careful, little one. This position is also ideal for spanking," Maleficent warns as she walks behind Regina. Her blunt fingernails scratches up and down Regina's naked back, trails down over her ass. Squeezes the cheeks again.

 Regina groans again. God, why can't Maleficent just get on with it? She was the one who wanted Regina in this position for some reason, and all she's doing is-

" _Ah_!" Regina moans when Maleficent rather suddenly slips two fingers inside her.

Somewhere behind her, Maleficent cackles, and then she's squeezing Regina's ass again.

Regina's elbows are already trembling. The way Maleficent's digits moves inside her and strokes against her g-spot almost feels too good. The angle is definitely better, much deeper. She moans again.

"Still embarrassed, sweet one?" Maleficent chuckles.

Regina answers by pushing back against Maleficent's fingers, silently encouraging the other woman to go deeper.

"See? I told you it would be amazing," Maleficent murmurs. She scissors her fingers slightly and her other hand never stops kneading Regina's ass.

Regina pushes back against Mal's fingers again and takes her in deeper. So deep her jaw goes ever so slightly slack.

_Thwap!_

Regina squeals as Maleficent's palm suddenly lands on her right cheek. 

"I'm sorry," Maleficent chuckles. "I couldn't help myself."

"You...Never...Can," Regina pants.

"What was that?" Maleficent asks as she speeds up her movements inside Regina. "Are you giving me sass _now_?"

"I should spank you for that," Maleficent mutters. But she doesn't. Instead her other hand snakes down and gives Regina's clit a hard rub.

Regina moans again. This time a bit more high pitched.

Satisfied with having the upper hand again, Maleficent resumes her thrusting inside Regina while she rubs Regina's clit with her other hand.

Regina gasps and her knuckles goes white as she cluthes at the pillow underneath her. She rocks her hips back against Maleficent's fingers. She won't be able to stand for much longer. She should warn Maleficent about that. Otherwise she'll end up collapsing right in the middle of it.

She doesn't get the chance to warn Maleficent about _anything_. Well, she opens her mouth to mutter out a warning, but the only thing coming out of her mouth is a deep moan as she comes undone. Her hips stutter out a halfhearted rhytm.

It happens immediatly after her orgasm. Her knees completely gives in, and she ends up half-sitting on the floor with her head still resting on the pillow.

"Oh dear," Maleficent cackles. "I'd say that was successfull."

"Mmmm," is all Regina can say. The pleasure is still singing in her veins, and she can't quite feel her legs.

"Come here," Maleficent chuckles.

And for the second time, Regina finds herself being lifted by the blonde sorceress. Maleficent quickly helps Regina lie down on the bed.

"I've missed you," Maleficent says spontaniously.

"Mmm," Regina says again and tries to lift her head from the pillow.

"Come back to me," Maleficent chuckles as she gives Regina's shoulder a fond rub.

"I'm _trying_ ," Regina says. "What's the rush?"

"I should like to have my dessert now," Maleficent says sultrily and grins.

Regina's stomach tightens all over at that, and she groans slightly.

Maleficent rolls her onto her back and spreads her legs again. "You're getting wet again, little queen."

"Mmm," Regina says for the third time and wiggles her feet slightly. Oh. She can move again.

"Can I eat _now_?" Maleficent asks impatiently and licks her lips.

"Y-yes," Regina breathes and rests her head on the pillow.

Maleficent cackles, kisses Regina's lips once and then she buries her head between the brunette's thighs and teasingly blows hot air on Regina's clit.

Regina immediatly yelps at the first swipe of Maleficent's tongue, and it doesn't take long before she's crying out all over again as Maleficent has her "dessert".

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.......** _


	10. Care

" _ **M**_ al? What happened?!" Regina exclaims as she rushes over to the enormous dragon in the cortyard.

Regina had arrived at the Forbidden Fortress only moments before when Maleficent suddenly landed in the cortyard. The landing hadn't been as much as a landing as had been  _collapsing_ , and now the Dragon is growling softly while she her left wing is sticking out in a completely wrong angle. 

It doesn't take long for Regina to figure out what's going on here. Maleficent is injured.

"What happened?!" she asks again as she puts a hand on Maleficent's enormous head. And then she curses herself. Of course, Maleficent can't answer her right now.

The Dragon growls again, and the sound is positively heartwrenching. It's obvious that she's in pain.

Her wing is most likely broken, Regina can see that much, but Maleficent also has a pretty big wound. Regina can see it just underneath her wing.

"May I see that?" Regina asks gently. "Do you think you can move your wing just a little for me?"

Maleficent's big, green eyes narrows and tiny flames errupts from her nostrils, but she never the less moves her wing and lets Regina see the wound.

Regina tries her best to be quick as she checks the wound, but Maleficent still growls dangerously and throws her enormous head in the air.

"I'm sorry," Regina apologizes. "I know it hurts. Please don't eat me."

Maleficent growls again, but this time it sounds like laughter, and then her nostrils flares again as she sniffs Regina's hair.

The wound on Maleficent's body isn't as big as Regina feared, but it's pretty deep and needs urgent attention. So does her wing. The problem is just, that Maleficent simply is too big right now. Regina isn't well trained enough in magic to be able to heal a Dragon.

Maleficent makes another growling sound as she Regina carefully touches the wound. Purple sparks are flowing out of her fingertips, but nothing happens.

"You have to change back into a human," Regina says gently. "You're too big for me right now. My magic isn't..." she trails off and curses herself for being such a slow student.

Maleficent tilts her head and gives Regina a slight nudge with her enormous snout.

"My magic isn't good enough to heal dragons," Regina continues. "I can't help you when you're this big.." she trails off again. She knows that injured dragons prefers to stay in their dragon forms and then curl up and wait until they have regained their strenght.

"If you _want_ my help that is," she says, slowly back pedalling. "I can leave too, if you prefer to be alone..."

Maleficent shakes her enormous head, and then she's engulfed in a grey cloud of magic. When the cloud disappears, she's standing in front of Regina in her human form, with one arm craddled into her chest, and stark naked.

"I didn't really think of clothing," the blonde sorceress murmurs and swallows as she tries to move her arm.

"It's alright," Regina assures as she quickly drapes Mal's un-injured arm over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"It's good to see you again, little queen," Maleficent comments and tries to be nonchalant even though her teeth are gritted.

"It's good to see you too," Regina half-smiles as she helps Maleficent inside the Forbidden Fortress.

"It was another dragon," Maleficent says spontaniously. "A very young one who thought she was stronger than _me_."

Regina looks at the wound on Maleficent's ribcage and her broken arm and thinks that it's possible that Maleficent might have overestimated herself just a bit.

But she's not about to contradict Maleficent right now.

"I see," she says simply as she kicks the door to Maleficent's bedchamber open.

Maleficent huffs. "You don't believe me, little queen? I'll have you know that _both_ of her wings are broken."

"That doesn't sound very nice," Regina mutters. She doesn't know much about how dragons fight, has never seen it for herself, but _two_ broken wings? That can't be good.

"This isn't very _nice_ either," Maleficent proclaims as Regina helps her lying down in her bed.

Regina looks at the ugly wound on Maleficent's ribcage and then the way the blonde is craddling her arm closely to her chest. Her heart sinks a little. She doesn't have enough magic for both healing a broken bone _and_ a wound. She isn't even sure she _can_ heal a broken bone. She has never tried that before. Only minor cuts.

"Little queen? What is it?" Maleficent asks gently and cups Regina's cheek with her right hand.

"I don't know if I can do it," Regina says as she grabs the blankets and covers Maleficent's naked lower half.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Do what, sweet one?"

"Heal you," Regina says and swallows something. "I've never tried that before. What if I do something wrong and accidentially makes it even worse? That would be awf-"

"Try," Maleficent says plainly and smiles up at Regina. "I have faith in you."

And right now, that's the problem. Maleficent trusts her, and if Regina does something wrong...

Regina swallows again.

"Please, little queen?" Maleficent asks gently and gives Regina's cheek a soft caress. "It hurts."

"Alright," Regina nods. "I'll try. But I can't promise you that It'll work..."

"I have faith in you," Maleficent repeats and grimaces slightly as she raises her broken arm to give Regina better access.

Regina takes a deep breath and puts her hand lightly on Mal's arm. She closes her eyes and pulls her magic up to the surface and focuses. _Heal Maleficent's arm, heal Maleficent's arm, heal Maleficent's arm_. She _can_ do this. She _have_ to. Maleficent is in pain. Regina can't fail and leave Maleficent in pain. She's vaguely aware of how her fingertips are beginning to feel warm. That's a good sign. That's what normally happens when she uses magic. _Heal Maleficent's arm, heal Maleficent's arm, heal Maleficent's arm_...

"Little queen?"

Regina looks up at Maleficent.

Maleficent flashes her a smile as she moves her arm.

"Did I do it?" Regina asks dumbfounded.

"You did it," Maleficent confirms and her smile widens.

"I _did_ it," Regina mutters surprised. She really did it. She healed Maleficent's broken bone.

"Of course you did," Maleficent half-chuckles. "Thank you, my darling."

Regina shakes her head. She doesn't need to be thanked. "Right place and right time," she says with a light shrug. "I can't heal your wound too, I'm sorry. My magic isn't stable enough to do both."

"When I get my strenght back, I can heal it myself. Not to worry," Maleficent says.

But Regina shakes her head again as she looks at the wound. "It's full of _dirt_ ," she says. "It needs to be cleaned and patched up. Otherwise it'll get infected."

Maleficent groans slightly.

"Let me clean it?" Regina asks. "Please?"

"Very well," Maleficent says. "But it's quite unneccerssary."

"It's not," Regina says plainly and quickly heads into Maleficent's luxurious bathroom. There she finds two bowls, one to fill with lukewarm water, and the other one for all the little rocks in Maleficent's wound. On her way out she finds a cloth too. She'll need that to clean the wound. And bandage. She needs that too.

Maleficent clenches her teeth as Regina starts removing all the little rocks from her wound, but she's less than gracious when Regina starts to lightly dab the wound with the cloth.

"That _stings_!" she growls.

"It's an open wound I'm in the process of cleaning. Of course it stings," Regina says and takes Maleficent's protests in strides.

Maleficent growls again.

Regina ignores her and dunks the cloth in the water once more. Then she carefully dabs the cloth over the wound again.

"Where have you learned to clean wounds?" Maleficent asks as Regina with professionel care removes another little rock from the wound.

"Daddy once cut himself by accident," Regina replies as she dunks the cloth in the bassinet once more. "Mother wouldn't heal him or dress up his wound because she thought it was his own fault. So he taught me to do it instead."

"I see. How old were you?"

"Ten," Regina says and smiles a little as she dabs the cloth over the wound once more. It's now clean. "There. Now it just needs to be bandaged. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," Maleficent says plainly.

"That's understandable. Fighting another dragon must be exhausting. You can sleep while I dress the wound," Regina suggests.

And Maleficent actually closes her eyes as Regina carefully dress the wound. It's not as professional as it would be if Regina had been a real Healer, but it will suffice until Maleficent regains her strenght and can heal the wound herself.

Regina smiles a little. The wound is clean and sealed off. It won't get infected. And Maleficent looks like she might be asleep.

 Regina looks out of the window. She had actually hoped to spend a little time in the Forbidden Fortress since the King and Snow are out, but now that Maleficent is peacefully asleep, Regina should leave.

She stands from the bed and sets the bassinets and bandages aside in the bathroom. Then she tiptoes back into Maleficent's bedchamber again. She'll have to go that way to get out of the Fortress.

Maleficent's hand shoots out and grasps Regina's wrist as the brunette is headed towards the door. "Where are you going, little one?"

"Back?" Regina says with a light shrug.

"No. You're not."

"You need to rest to regain your strenght."

"I'll rest better with you here," Maleficent states and her fingers tightens around Regina's wrist. "Don't go."

Regina purses her lips. "I suppose I could stay for a little whi...."

"Come. Lay beside me," Maleficent interrupts and shuffles to make room for Regina in the bed.

Regina chuckles as she hoists her layer of skirts up and then lies down next to Mal. "This is silly," she tells the Dragon.

"It's not. What's _silly_ is that thing you're wearing on your finger," Maleficent says as she tugs a little to get Regina's wedding ring off her finger. "Now let's get that thing off you."

"Thank you," Regina says gratefully as Maleficent slips the ring off her finger and lays it on the little round table near the bed.

"That's better," Maleficent says with a little smile. " _Now_ I shall rest." and with that she makes a positively _dragon_ like sound as she slips an arm around Regina to pull her closer.

Regina doesn't mind that one bit. And she doesn't mind this spontanious nap either. The heat from Maleficent's body always makes her doze off fast.

And thus, also today. Regina falls asleep with Maleficent's long arms around her. She's fast asleep by the time her fingertips starts glowing purple, so she doesn't realize that her magic helps with healing Maleficent's wound faster....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.......** _

 

 


	11. Asking For It

_**M**_ aleficent shoots her a look. Her blue eyes narrows dangerously. "Careful, little queen," she says silkily.

"Or _what_?" Regina drawls without taking her eyes off Maleficent.

"Or I'll remind you who you're talking to."

"Empty threats," Regina laughs. "You've had a million options to eat me already, and you still haven't."

"Oh, but I'm not talking about _eating_ you, little queen."

"No? Then what _are_ you talking about?" Regina snickers.

"I think you already know," Maleficent says silkily.

Regina just shrugs in a dismissive manner and goes back to her cross legged position on the bed. She keeps the smirk on her face and hopes Maleficent will take the bait.

And after a moment of silence between them, Maleficent tilts her head and says: " _Some_ one is showing attitude tonight."

Regina shrugs again. "And so what if I do?!" she says defiantly.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow at her tone. "Regina..." she warns.

" _What_?" Regina snaps with feigned attitude.

"Be. Careful." Maleficent warns sternly. "Any more attitude from you, and I'll have no choice but to adjust your attitude."

"Right." Regina says dryly.

"You don't believe me?" Maleficent says sweetly. "Keep showing me attitude and I _will_ give you a spanking."

Regina swallows. Maleficent's words sends a surge of wetness straight to her core, and she has to adjust slightly in her cross legged position.

Maleficent smirks. "Getting scared yet, little one?"

But Regina is far from scared. "Maybe you _should_." she says and crosses her legs a bit more firmly.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Beg your pardon?"

Regina doesn't say anything. Instead she licks her dry lips and waits for Maleficent to understand what she's getting at.

And Maleficent quickly catches on. Her eyebrow remains raised, but she smirks as she says: "You _want_ me to spank you? Is that it?"

Regina nods wordlessly.

Maleficent's grin goes a bit more wicked. "Oh, I see. Well, your little attempt was certainly clever."

Regina shifts again. The wetness between her legs is spreading and her clit is starting to throb slightly.

"Ask nicely," Maleficent chuckles.

"W-what?" Regina blinks confused.

"Ask me nicely, little queen, and I might just give you what you want." Maleficent purrs.

"I-" Regina flushes and bites her lip.

"Oh, darling, don't get coy with me _now_ ," Maleficent laughs without malice. "Come now. Ask me."

"Willyoupleasespankme." The request comes out completely garbled, and Regina cringes.

"I beg your pardon? I didn't quite catch that, sweet one," Maleficent drawls and licks her ruby lips.

"Will you..." Regina swallows and takes a deep breath. " _Could_ you please spank me?"

"Why?" Maleficent asks plainly.

"Why what?" Regina asks and fiddles with her hands.

"Why do you want me to spank you?" Maleficent asks and tilts her head. "Give me a reason, sweet one."

"Because I'm a bad girl." Regina honestly have no idea where she gets that from. She just says the first thing that comes to mind, and she immediatly feels embarrassed at the rubbish she just blurted out. She wouldn't be surprised if Maleficent starts laughing at her. Regina would laugh at herself too.

But Maleficent doesn't laugh. Instead she tilts her head. "Are you?" she asks in that low voice she always adopt in certain situations.

Regina nods wordlessly. Her cheeks are burning.

"Really?" Maleficent says as she stands from the armchair. She crooks her finger and makes a come hither motion towards Regina.

Regina immediatly uncrosses her legs and stands from the bed. Her legs feels a bit like jelly when she stalks over to Maleficent, and she looks up at the blonde under her eyelashes.

"Take those off," Maleficent orders and motions towards Regina's panties.

Regina immediatly does as she's asked. The panties are sticking to her in a most uncomfortable manner.

Maleficent smirks as she without any type of for-warning brings a hand in between Regina's legs.

Regina immediatly gasps and grabs onto Maleficent's shoulders for support as the Dragon sorceress first cups her and then slips two fingers inside her.

"It would appear that you're right," Maleficent comments as she brings her other hand down and gives Regina's clit a hard rub. "You _are_ a bad girl."

Regina gasps again.

"Perhaps we ought to do something about that," Maleficent continues as she thrusts her fingers agonizingly slow.

" _Please_..." Regina breathes.

Maleficent smirks wickedly as she slips her fingers out and brings them up to Regina's lips. "Suck."

Once again, Regina does as she's asked and sucks Maleficent's fingers clean. She can taste herself on them, and that only arouses her further. She groans quietly as a new surge of wetness rushes to her center. In a moment it'll drip down her legs.

"I think you're in dire need of having an attitude adjustment," Maleficent says with faux sadness. "Come." She doesn't sit down in the arm chair this time. Instead she sits down on the bed and leans back against the headboard.

 Regina shifts a little on her feet.

"Come." Maleficent repeats and pats her lap.

Regina wobbles a little as she scurries over to the bed, climbs up and then lays down across Maleficent's lap. This position is better than the last time where Maleficent was sitting in the arm chair and Regina was laying across her lap. This is more comfortable.

"Let's see how bad you _really_ are, little queen," Maleficent chuckles as she raises Regina's nightgown. She kneads Regina's ass roughly.

Regina inhales and all her muscles tightens as she braces herself for the first slap.

"Perhaps she's a little afraid when it really comes to it," Maleficent comments and her fingertips taps against Regina's rear. "We can't have that. Let's get you nice and relaxed." She simply taps her fingertips against Regina's rear for quite a while, and when her palm finally lands on Regina's bottom, it's nothing more than just a pat, really.

"This is called a warm up," she tells Regina. "And it's an excellent way to make you relaxed."

"I _am_ relaxed," Regina mumbles defiantly.

"No, you're not," Maleficent chuckles. "You're tense all over. I can feel it."

Regina tries a deep breath and tries to relax.

Her breathing only does half of the trick. In the end, it's Maleficent's gentle pats and kneading that makes her relaxed.

"That's better," Maleficent praises and the smack she lands on Regina's bottom is definitely more than just a pat.

Regina gasps. She could feel that smack in more than one place.

Maleficent chuckles again. "You bad girl," she says sweetly and lands another smack.

It doesn't take long before the smacks are getting more intense, but Regina can definitely feel a difference. The last spanking she got when she had been spitting venom in Maleficent's face had definitely hurt, no doubt about that. This hurts too, but in a different way. It feels more like pleasure than punishment, really. Regina moans sharply at a particular skilled spank that sends those delicious vibrations straight to her core.

 "Oh, darling," Maleficent chuckles as she spanks her again, sharp and hard. "Next time just _ask_ me. There's no reason to put on a show for me."

"Oh, _god!-_ What?" Regina breathes. Her brain is going foggy. She can't quite concentrate.

She doesn't quite get an answer. Maleficent simply chuckles deeply, and then her hand lands on Regina's bottom again.

Regina inhales sharply.

 _smack_. Left cheek.

 _Smack._ Right cheek.

Then Maleficent lands a series of shorter, but biting slaps on the tops of her thighs.

Regina whimpers slightly at that. She's so wet, she's afraid she'll go mad, and she can't quite grind herself against Mal in this position.

"Had enough, little queen?" Maleficent asks and her hand strokes Regina's tender rear.

Regina whimpers again.

"I think you had," Maleficent almost muses. "Your bottom is nicely red. You are not gonna have fun sitting down for the next few days."

Regina can't help but moan deeply at that.

"Oh, darling, how you can dig yourself in deeper," Maleficent chuckles. "That _sound_ just earned you five more."

Regina grips the sheets underneath her as Maleficent spanks her five more times, rapid, sharp and hard and definitely harder than before.

Then Maleficent's fingers is between her legs. "Spread your legs, little one," the Dragon orders.

Regina immediatly spreads her legs, and Maleficent quickly slips two fingers inside her again. And the Dragon is showing little mercy as she begins thrusting her fingers in and out and stroking Regina's g-spot with each thrust.

It only takes a couple of minutes before she has worked Regina right up to that precipe, and Regina almost screams as the orgasm rips through her and her muscles tightens around Maleficent's fingers.

Mal waits until Regina has come down from her high. Then she starts thrusting _again_.

Regina's second orgasm is almost more powerful than the first one, and her legs feels completely heavy as she scrambles off Maleficent's lap.

"Stay on your front, darling," Maleficent warns and half-chuckles. "I don't think your pretty little bottom would appreciate anything else right now."

"It _hurts_ ," Regina says. She's almost surprised, because she couldn't really feel how much it hurt when Maleficent was actually spanking her. She was much too focused on the intense pleasure.

"Of course it hurts, my darling," Maleficent cackles. "I _spanked_ you."

"Do you still have that lotion?" Regina mutters as she brings one hand down to rub her sore bottom.

"Don't rub it," Maleficent warns and grasps her wrist. "It'll only make it worse. Trust me."

Regina nods vaguely.

Maleficent drops a light kiss on her lower back and then she scrambles after something. Regina can't quite see after what, but her unspoken question is answered a moment later when she feels the cold, soothing lotion on her bottom.

"Mmm," she breathes gratefully.

Maleficent chuckles warmly as she lightly rubs the soothing lotion into Regina's sore bottom. Once that's done she motions for Regina to lay on her side instead.

Regina does as instructed, and a moment later, Maleficent has gathered her in her arms and threads her fingers through Regina's hair.

"Just for the record," Maleficent says and tilts Regina's face upwards so they're looking at each other. "If you want a spanking, you only have to ask. There's no reason to beat around the bush, little one."

Regina blushes as she nods.

"And there's no reason to be embarrassed either," Maleficent says firmly. "You enjoyed it. That's the only thing that matters. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear. _Mistress_." Regina quips.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Careful, darling."

 

 

_**To Be Continued........** _


	12. In the Night

_**A**_ nother long day is coming to an end, and Regina is grateful.

There was only one thing she despises more than having to spend time with Snow White, and that is attending council meetings. Regina still doesn't understand why she has to be there for every council meeting. It doesn't make sense. 

None of the council members ever _ask_ her anything. And the King _certainly_ doesn't.

And speaking her mind at the council meeting would be quite unheard of.

No, Regina is expected to sit here, look pretty, smile, agree to everything her _dear_ husband says, and be quiet for the rest of the time.

That's her role. Her part is this little "game". Sit still and look pretty.

The King always makes that easy for her, for he never talks to her. Not unless he _has_ to, but Regina has noticed that another member of the council- one Lord Alfred- finds it difficult to keep his eyes to himself.

Three times, Regina caught him staring at her. One time at the way Regina absentmindedly had been playing with her hair while pretending to listening to her husband. One time she had caught him staring at her face, perhaps he had been looking at her eyes.

And the third time, he had been looking at her chest. He had probably thought the gesture discreet, and it hadn't been for long his eyes had lingered on her chest, if one was naive, one could think of it as a coincidence.

But Regina wasn't naive, and the way Lord Alfred had stared at her chest hadn't been a coincidence. It had been deliberate.

She hadn't been the only one bored at the council meeting.

Regina was torn between amusement and disgust. Lord Alfred was an old pig, no doubt about that, but he was also quite brave. Staring at the Queen when her husband was sitting right to her was quite bold.

Regina bids Johanna good night and retires to her own quarters. Finally, she's alone for the night. She has been yearning for solitude all day.

And right now, she wants to drown the stress of this long day in a warm bath.

She quickly walks into her private bathroom and fills the tub with warm water. Then she pours herself a single glass of wine and sets it down next to the tub. She quickly strips out of her heavy dress, steps out of her shoes, lowers her panties, frees her hair from the tiara and tight bun. The constricting strings of the corset is loosened, and finally, she's standing naked and ridded of any tight garments and too heavy tiaras.

Regina quickly lowers her body into the warm water. She tips her head back and closes her eyes for a moment. Then she reaches for the glass of wine and takes a sip. If it hadn't been for well, _everything_ , this could almost have been nice.

Her mind is swirling with the unplesantries she was forced to endure today. Spending time with Snow White. Being the King's pretty little doll. Her grip tightens around the glass of wine. Purple sparks errupts from her fingertips. Maybe she'll just make this glass explode.

No, she can't do that. She needs to calm down. Regina sits up in the tub and sets the glass of wine down. She wriggles her finger slightly as she wrestles her wedding ring off. Her hand feels so much lighter when the ring is off. She inspects her finger carefully. There's a lighter spot on her finger after the ring. _It's been sitting there for too long_. She rubs the spot on her finger, but the mark after the ring doesn't disappear. Of course, it doesn't.

Now her mind is heavy with dark thoughts again, and that wasn't the intention with this bath. Eager to think of something else, Regina closes her eyes and wracks her brain to find something pleasant. Something strong enough to take her mind off things if only for a moment.

It doesn't take long before her mind wanders to the Forbidden Fortress. To flickering flames in a fire place. To cerulean blue eyes looking at her. To ruby lips smirking at her. To golden hair tickling her. To long fingers sliding down her body to curl inside her.

A shiver runs through Regina's body and she nipples on her bottom lip as she lets the fantasy take flight. Maleficent's voice in her ear. Her fingers in her hair. Is she tugging at her hair? Yes, Regina decides. Tonight, Maleficent is tugging at her hair. Her voice, telling Regina what a bad girl she is, what she's going to do to her. If she was here, her hand would travel down and cup Regina's breast. Perhaps she would even squeeze a bit, she knows how much Regina likes when she does that.

Regina's own hand travels down to cup her breast and squeeze slightly. She bites her lip again. Imagining that it's Maleficent doing this, is shockingly easy.

What would Maleficent do next? Well, that depends on what kind of mood she's in tonight. If she's up for taunting, she would tell Regina to "ask nicely", but if she wasn't in the mood for taunting, she would...

Regina's fingers slides down and tweaks her nipple lightly. It's already hard. She tweaked the nipple again, this time harder. Then she plucked at it and twisted it slightly. This is exactly what Mal would have done if she was here. She would knead... Regina cups her breast and kneads the soft flesh. And the blonde would do it until Regina was squirming and begging.

Regina switches to her other breast and drags her nail over the hard nipple. Another shiver runs through her body, and a wetness that has nothing to do with the water settles between her legs.

Regina tweaks her other nipple lightly. What would Maleficent do next? Perhaps she would drag her nails over Regina's ribs. Regina releases her breast and drags her nails over her ribcage. She's not quite as skilled as Maleficent, but the effect is still excellent. She's beginning to throb slightly between her legs.

What next? Oh. Her inner thighs. Of course, her inner thighs. Maleficent always spends ages on her inner thighs. She loves the softness.

Regina lets her hand slips lower and gives her inner thigh a soft caress. It doesn't feel quite right. Maleficent is so much better at this. She has a certain skill and technique. One that Regina can't quite copy. Perhaps she should ask the Dragon to teach her.

 _Ask her to teach me how to touch myself_? Regina almost scoffs. How embarrassing.

Her touches might be clumsy, but eventually she finds a technique that works. Not as polished and perfect as the one Maleficent uses, but almost as good. She's growing wetter and wetter. Maleficent would spend longer on teasing her, she always does, but Regina isn't quite sure she can hold back much longer. She needs real stimulation. Touching her breasts or inner thighs isn't enough any more.

She spreads her legs and swings one leg up on the bathtub edge for better access. With the tip of her finger, she spreads herself open. She's wet, of course she is. But as she runs a finger through her folds, there's that tickle of embarrassment in the back of her head. That little voice telling her that what she's doing is wrong.

It's not wrong. Maleficent said it isn't.

She starts out slowly. Strokes her inner lips. Her eyes are squeezed shut. It's not her fingers stroking her. Not really. It's Maleficent's long, slender fingers between her legs. A shuddering gasp escapes Regina as she starts teasing her entrance. More wetness trickles out. God, if only Maleficent had been here. She would have used her tongue on Regina by now. That wickedly talented tongue between her legs, licking from entrance to clit and places those teasing kisses on Regina's inner lips. The kisses that always drives Regina insane. And she would lift her head and laugh sweetly while calling Regina "a bad girl".

Regina moans quietly as she slides a finger inside herself. She wiggles her finger slightly, frowns for a moment as she searches, and then....

Her jaw drops when she finds that spongy spot within herself. She moves her finger slowly against it, to tease herself a bit. Then she draws her finger out until only the tip is inside her. She thrusts back in and twists her finger so it's aimed directly at her sweet spot.

"Oh god!" she murmurs quietly. She repeats that action a few times until her brain is quite floaty. Then she withdraws her finger and angles a second one up with it and slips both fingers inside herself.

Her jaw drops again. There is a reason she always begs Maleficent for one more finger. She curls her fingers against her g-spot, withdraws, and then thrusts them right back in, hitting her g-spot perfectly. If only she could master those slow, toe-curling strokes Maleficent so often uses. Regina isn't quite sure how to do those.

But this... This is also wonderful. Her body is beginning to strain, and she finds herself arching forward to take her own fingers in deeper. Regina frowns softly. It feels as though she's missing something important. Something significant.

Oh. Of course. Her clit. How could she forget that? She often does that. Forgets that little, hidden bundle of nerves that is so powerful when being touched the right way.

The right way.... Regina still isn't quite sure of how "the right way" is. She twists her hand slightly and presses the heel of her hand against her clit.

"Ah!" Regina immediatly bites her lip and reminds herself to be quiet. It would appear that she has found one of the "right ways".

She lets her fingers replace the heel of her hand and plays with her clit. Takes it between her fingers and pinches slightly, like Maleficent does. Her entire body jerks. Oh. That was too hard. So perhaps this isn't exactly like Maleficent does. Regina tries again, and this time the ministration makes her head loll back and her stomach tense pleasantly. That's better.

The attention on her clit had made her forget about her fingers still buried inside her sex, but now Regina starts moving her fingers again. Slowly, slowly. Stroking against her g-spot. Not quite as perfect as the way Maleficent does it, but damn close.

She doesn't want to forget her clit either. She can do both, can't she? Yes. Yes, she can. Regina draws tight circles on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her stomach clenches again, and pleasure blooms low in her gut like warmth. It took Regina a good while to realize that that warmth meant she was close, but now she knows enough to recognize the signs.

She thrusts her fingers faster and faster, and the tight circles on her clit becomes increasingly clumsier, but Regina doesn't care. Right now, she just needs to come. To hell with skill.

Another moan forces its way out of her mouth, and Regina instantly clamps her mouth shut. She would have put a hand over her mouth if she could. But both of her hands are otherwise engaged right now. She can feel how she tightens around her fingers. Her inner walls squeezes and squeezes and Regina whimpers quietly as she chases her orgasm.

And then she finds herself arching forward again. Her breath hitches and the desire within her takes flight and soares.

She keeps her mouth entirely shut as the orgasm takes over. Only the quietest of shy moans finds its way out between her pressed together lips. Her brain clouds pleasantly, and her leg, still resting on the bathtub edge goes slack. Her entire _body_ goes slack, really. So slack, Regina has to put a hand on the bathtub edge not to end up with her head under water. Not that it wouldn't be a pleasant way to drown, but still. This is hardly the way she wants to go. Even if she would go happy.

She suddenly finds that she can breathe again, and the breath explodes out of her lungs as she finally exhales. But opening her eyes isn't possible. Not yet. Perhaps she should just fall asleep right here, in this tub. Her body feels heavy. She can't even move the leg still swung up on the edge of the bathtub.

"Thank you my darling. That truly was enjoyable to watch."

Regina yelps, and for the second time, she almost ends up with her head under water. She quickly opens her eyes and turns her head.

Maleficent is standing looming over her, and that would have been incredibly intimidating if it hadn't been for the smile on the blonde sorceress' lips.

"M-Maleficent," Regina stutters and flushes. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Don't be embarrassed, little queen," Maleficent half-chuckles. "I told you I wanted to watch. And once I saw what you were doing in my mirror, I simply had to come here."

"I... I see," Regina mumbles halfheartedly.

Maleficent chuckles as she leans forward and kisses Regina on the lips once. "Don't be embarrassed. You looked so beautiful when you came."

Regina blushes again.

"How come you're so quiet when you're doing this for yourself? The whole castle is already asleep." Maleficent says nonchalantly.

Regina shrugs nonchalantly. "I suppose it's a habit."

Maleficent smiles as she extends a hand out and helps Regina out of the tub. "Then why don't I take you somewhere where you _don't_ have to be quiet?"

"That would be nice," Regina mumbles.

Maleficent's arms loops around her naked frame, and a moment later, they're engulfed in Maleficent's magic, and Regina ends up in front of the fireplace once again.

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _


	13. Curiosity

_**S**_ ometimes Maleficent isn't at her castle when Regina stops by.

Sometimes she's out "hunting". Regina tries not to think too much of that.

This happens to be one of those ocassions.

After a quick search, Regina realizes that Mal isn't in right now. She's probably flying around somewhere.

But that doesn't phase Regina. She'll just wait until the Dragon sorceress comes back. She has done that before.

First she busies herself in Maleficent's library for a while. The Dragon has so many interesting books. Some of them is written is strange languages Regina doesn't understand, and some of them she understands so well it scares her. Some of them are about gemstones, and some of them are about dragons. Those are the ones Regina finds the most fascinating. She loves reading about dragons, their habits and the different kinds of dragons. Sometimes Maleficent reads up from one of the books and then "tests" Regina's knowledge about dragons afterwards. Regina always likes those kinds of afternoons.

After spending time in Maleficent's extravagant library, Regina continues into her just as luxurious bathroom. She loves Maleficent's bathroom and the many different taps on the bathtub. Some of them produces colorful bubbles.

But taking a bath isn't on Regina's schedule. She continues into Maleficent's bedchamber. The bed is as always unmade. Maleficent isn't that tidy. Regina sits down on the edge of the bed. The thought of surprising Maleficent by waiting in her bed, briefly enters Regina's mind, but then she spots how one of the doors to Maleficent's closet is slightly ajar. She stands from the bed again and walks over to the closet. It creaks when Regina opens it, and for a moment she revels in the sight of all the dresses hanging in front of her. Mal has so many dresses. And all of them are so pretty.

Regina reaches out and touches one of them. A purple one. Maleficent oftens wear that one, and Regina is grateful for that. It's a beautiful dress. All soft and light. Then there's a green one. It's heavier and with short sleeves. Regina has seen Maleficent in that one too. And the red one next to the green. Mal looks good in red. It somehow makes her blonde hair stand out. And the blue satin one next to the red really highlights her blue eyes.

Regina often finds herself jealous of Maleficent's blue eyes. She's never liked her own eyes. Has always found them to be too dark. Blue eyes are so pretty. And especially the blue shade Maleficent's eyes have.

As she pokes around in Maleficent's closet, she suddenly finds a dress she hasn't seen before. And what a dress that is. Regina pulls it out of the closet to take a closer look at it. It's a black dress with red gemstones somehow sewn to the rather plunging neckline. Regina swallows something and licks her lips. What she wouldn't give to see Mal in that dress.

 _I wonder how I would look in this dress_?

Regina is suddenly overwhelmed by the strongest urge to put the dress on. She nibbles on her bottom lip as she runs a finger over the many dresses in Mal's closet. Does she dare?

There's no one in the castle. Maleficent is probably in the middle of a hunt, and Regina knows that those can take a while.

She quickly unbuttons her dress and steps out of it. She chugs it onto Maleficent's unmade bed and then turns her attention to the intriguing dress in front of her.

Putting Maleficent's dress on takes a bit longer. There are many strings that needs tying, many buttons to button. But finally, after tying one final bow so tightly her already flat stomach appears even more sucked in, she's done and dressed up.

Regina lifts the heavy skirt and walks over to Maleficent's big mirror, eager to see how she looks.

And what she sees is definitely not bad. Regina has never liked looking at herself for too long, but now she finds herself enthralled by what she's seeing.

Obviously, the dress is a little too long, Maleficent _is_ taller than her, but apart from that, it looks very nice. If she puts on a pair of heels, the lenght of the dress would go unnoticed. The dress is heavier than what Regina is used to, clings to her hips in a way that makes her think of how she moves around. And it's very snug in the chest area. Regina purses her lips and tilts her head as she looks at her breasts. They look very..... _Nice_ in this dress. This type of plunging neckline suits her chest.

Regina takes a deep breath, fills her lungs with air and then exhales slowly, watching how her chest rises and falls with the breath. How nice it would look if she was wearing a necklace that dipped into the valley between her breasts.

This might not be the kind of dress she's used to wearing, but Regina has a feeling she could get used to wear this particular style. She spins around once, careful not to trip over the dress and enjoys the way the heavy fabric rustles at the movement. She looks at herself in the mirror again. She should have worn her hair up today. That would have looked better with this dress. She grabs a fistful of her own hair and pulls it up to the top of her head. Hmm. Not bad. She could definitely wear a bun with this dress.

She spins around again and chuckles again. She looks like a proper Queen in this dress, and oddly enough, she _feels_ like one too. Someone people would bow down to. Someone people would call "your Majesty" without looking overbearing while they said it.

Regina opens her palm and summons a tiny fireball. She smiles at the ball of fire grows bigger. It grows with her confidence. This dress is making her _confident_. She looks _dangerous_ in this dress. That should unnerve her, but it doesn't. It _pleases_ her.

Imagine if Snow saw her in this dress and with fire in her hand. The little brat would run for the hills, Regina is certain of that. Her smile grows a bit more wicked.

She twirls around again, just for the hell of it. _What a dress this is_. She touches the red gemstones sewn to the neckline. If she could wear these kinds of dresses every day, she would definitely do so.

"Hmm, hmm."

Regina spins around so fast she almost trips in the too long dress.

Maleficent is standing nonchalantly leaned against the wall, and she's smirking at Regina. "Having fun are we, little queen?"

Regina blushes. "You're home early," she mutters vaguely.

Maleficent's well sculpted eyebrow raises. "No, it would appear that I'm too _late_ , darling. I don't think that dress belongs to _you_."

Regina blushes deeper. "I'm sorry," she mumbles. "I'll take it off."

Maleficent cackles dangerously. "Oh, that's not neccerssary. Come. Let me look at you."

Regina suddenly feels stupid as she walks towards Maleficent. She feels like she's playing dress up and nothing more.

But Maleficent cackles again and puts her hands on Regina's hips. "Well, well."

Regina's gaze drops to the floor.

Maleficent puts a finger under her chin and forces her to look up. "Don't you look delicious, my curious little queen." Her eyes wanders to Regina's breasts as she speaks.

"Are you going to eat me?" Regina asks halfheartedly.

"No, but I don't believe I've ever given you permission to poke around in my closet," Maleficent drawls.

Regina's mouth goes completely dry. She knows that tone. That tone means "danger and trouble".

"Well? Have I?" Maleficent demands and her grip on Regina's chin tightens.

"No," Regina mutters.

"I think it would be wise of you to remember _who_ you're talking to, little one."

"Mistress." Regina adds.

"I'm afraid I have to punish you for this," Maleficent says with feigned disappointment. "You've been _naughty_."

Regina swallows again. "Yes, Mistress."

Maleficent bares her teeth in a wicked grin. "Remove whatever you might be wearing beneath my dress and then bend over the bed."

A shiver runs down Regina's spine at that, and she tries her best not to shudder as she reaches beneath her skirt and tugs her panties down her legs. When they dangle from her ankles, she quickly bends down and removes them. 

"Give me those," Maleficent demands.

"Yes, Mistress." Regina says and gives the panties to Maleficent.

Maleficent grins as she flicks her wrist and makes the panties disappears in a cloud of smoke. "You won't need them for the rest of the day."

Something warm takes hold low in Regina's stomach.

"Bend over the bed," Maleficent cackles as she points to the bed.

"Yes, Mistress," Regina mumbles. She shuffles over to the bed, nearly tripping in the dress, and then bends over it.

"A bit more than that, if you please, my sweet," Maleficent drawls.

Regina wiggles and re-adjusts a bit until her bottom is pushed out for Maleficent.

"Lovely," Maleficent says with a voice as sweet as honey. She quickly bends and grabs the hem of the dress.

Regina eyes widens as she looks at the blonde sorceress over her shoulder.

"Oh, don't give me that look, sweet one. I know perfectly well how thick this fabric is," Maleficent dismisses. She tugs the skirt up until Regina's ass is bared. "If this stayed on, you wouldn't feel anything."

 Regina mutters a little under her breath.

Maleficent ignores it and taps her fingers against Regina's rear. "Hmm.. How many have you earned for this?"

Regina stays silent. She knows it's a rhetorical question. A question, she doesn't have a say in.

"Thirty," Maleficent decides. "You've earned yourself thirty swats for this."

Regina swallows. _Thirty_. That sounds very....

"Did you hear me, my darling?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Excellent. You will not reach back, nor will you complain. If I hear one word out of your mouth, I'll make it forty. Is that clear?"

"What about moaning, Mistress?" Regina asks, because she knows herself. "Am I allowed to do that?"

Maleficent laughs sweetly. "Yes, darling. You are allowed to moan."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Let's begin. Be a good girl and count for me." With that, Maleficent's hand leaves Regina's ass and comes back with a sting.

"One," Regina squeaks. It didn't really hurt, but it still took her by surprise.

Maleficent's hand lands on her ass again.

"Two."

_Swat._

"Three." 

_Swat._

_Swat._

"Four."

_Swat._

"Five." 

The first ten spanks doesn't hurt much, a warm up, Maleficent called it, and she's careful to rub Regina's ass after each smack, but as they get past the eleventh blow, the smacks becomes more stingy, the rubbing in between each smack gradually fades, and Regina swallows as she counts twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and sixteen. She grabs the sheets underneath her. Her knuckles turns white. There's most certainly a difference between the spanking for pleasure she requested a few weeks ago, and this one. She actually feels like she's been punished right now, and the twentieth spank makes her eyes water and her voice tremble as she counts.

But it's not all bad, she's hot and slippery between her thighs, and she wouldn't be surprised if the wetness is trickling down her legs.

But she's not embarrassed about liking this. Not anymore.

"Regina." Maleficent warns sternly. "Count."

"T-twenty-five. Sorry, Mistress." Regina breathes.

"Good girl. Are you learning your lesson?" Maleficent asks as she lands another stinging blow on Regina's bottom.

"Twenty-siiiix!" Regina moans. "Y-yes, Mistress."

"Hmm, I should give you ten more for enjoying this," Maleficent says, but she's not very good at faking her sternness. She sounds positively _delighted_.

"If- if that's what you want, Mistress."

_Swat!_

"Twenty-seven." It's getting hard to concentrate. Her clit is throbbing, and each spank sends these vibrations straight to her core, and it's positively maddening. She is going to come from this. The telltale tightening low in her belly is a clear warning of it. How insane it might sound, she's actually going to _come_ from this. 

_Swat_!

"Twenty-eight." Regina moans, and then: "M-Mistress?

"Yes?" Maleficent answers, and her voice is coated with surprise. She's not used to Regina interrupting in the middle of it. "What is it, my little queen?"

"Am I..." Regina swallows. "Am I allowed to c-come?"

"Oh," Maleficent says and snickers as she gives Regina's rear a rub. "You need to _come_?"

"Yes, Mistress. Please?" Regina breathes. 

"You are allowed to come," Maleficent says. "But you'll wait until the last spank. There's only two left. I except you to hold off until we're done."

Regina almost whimpers. She should have known that Maleficent wouldn't be merciful. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl. Now count the last two for me."

_Swat!_

"Twenty-nine!" 

_SWAT_!

" _Thirty_!" Regina yells. God, it feels like her ass is on _fire_. Every part of her is on fire. Her legs trembles.

" _Now_ you can come," Maleficent says silkily. "So go on, darling. Come for me." And then she moves her hand from Regina's ass to in between her legs and finds the brunette's swollen clit with the tip of her fingers. She gives it a hard rub.

Regina screams out as Maleficent helps her the rest of the way and her body is rocked by intense pleasure. She can't breathe. She can't _think_. Her ass is burning. Her legs trembles and threatens to cave in. She tightens her grip on the sheet underneath her.

The pleasure hasn't even fizzled out before Maleficent grabs her and guides her to lie on her belly on the bed.

Regina groans, and her legs twitches again.

Maleficent cackles. "There. That should teach you to never poke around in my closet."

"I'll never do it again," Regina half-moans. "Mistress."

Maleficent chuckles. "You don't have to call me that now, my darling. We're all done."

Regina reaches back to rub her throbbing bottom.

"No rubbing," Maleficent reminds her. "Stay on your stomach, sweetheart. I'll find something nice and soothing for you."

And she does. Before Regina has even mustered the strenght to lift her head, Maleficent is squirting some sort of soothing oil onto her throbbing ass.

"Thanks," Regina mutters gratefully.

"I would never let you leave with a throbbing ass, my darling," Maleficent chuckles. "But you are not going to have fun sitting down for a few days."

"That'll remind me never to poke around in your closet again," Regina mumbles.

Maleficent cackles behind her and drops a light kiss on her lower back. "Let's hope you'll find a new way to misbehave, then."

"You like when I misbehave," Regina says with a little smile.

"I _love_ when you misbehave," Maleficent assures her.

Regina giggles slightly at that.

"And given how much _you_ like punishment..." Maleficent continues as she rubs the soothing oil into Regina's throbbing skin.

"Perhaps I should misbehave more often."

"Yes, perhaps you should, my curious little queen."

Regina quickly deems that she doesn't need anymore of the oil and turns around. She snuggles into Maleficent and cups the blonde's cheeks as she kisses her deeply.

Maleficent immediatly returns the kiss, the bottle of oil quickly forgotten, and her fingers threads through Regina's hair. Once they're both out of breath, she pushes Regina's face away and cackles: "Now, let's get my dress off of you."

Regina chuckles as she swiftly unbuttons the dress. Too swiftly. One of the buttons succumbs.

"I'm sorry," she says quickly, and a bit embarrassed over having ruined the dress.

Maleficent cackles again. "You ripped one of the buttons out. I should give you another spanking for that."

Regina bites her lip and is hundreth percent in doubt about whether to apologize or bend over the bed again. Another spanking would hurt, but Regina is sure she could bite back the pain if Maleficent really decided to spank her again.

"But not right now," Maleficent says and her voice brims with amusement over Regina's reaction. "I'm sure you can find some _other_ way to make it up to me."

Regina nods eagerly. "Anything you want."

"Undress me and then get that pretty mouth of yours between my legs," Maleficent says sternly.

Regina is still eager but less clumsy as she undresses the other woman. Soon Maleficent is as naked as Regina, and Regina eagerly pushes her onto her back. She nudges Maleficent's legs apart and shakes her head so her hair falls over one shoulder. She has every intention of doing what Mal just asked her to do, but Maleficent stops her by putting a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," she says gently.

Regina looks up in confusion. "I thought you wanted me to...?"

"I do," Maleficent assures, "but first I want to kiss you." And then she kisses Regina again, gently and softly and with her hands pressed lightly against Regina's cheeks.

"Do _you_ want to...?" Maleficent asks gently.

"Of course I do," Regina says, still confused. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

Maleficent chuckles lightly and pats Regina's cheek. "I'm just making sure."

"Making sure of what?"

"That you understand I wasn't ordering you to..." Maleficent pats her cheek again. "It is not something you _have_ to do, my darling."

"Oh," Regina's heart melts a little and she smiles as she comes up to peck Mal's lips lightly. "I understand."

"Good." Maleficent says and nods a little.

Regina brings a hand in between the blonde's legs and runs her fingers through drenched curls. Maleficent is wet. Of course she is.

Not something you have to do, Maleficent said, but _god_ , Regina wants too! She positions herself between Maleficent's legs.

Mal's legs jerks at the first swipe of Regina's tongue, and Regina would have grinned if she was in any position to do so.

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.....** _

 

 

 

 


	14. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: mentions of drug use in this chapter.

" _ **M**_ al? Are you home? I have something to tell you!" Regina says, and she does nothing to quell her exictement as discards her cloak and then rushes through the Forbidden Fortress on her quest to find the blonde sorceress.

"Maleficent? Are you here?" She asks as she shakes a few snowflakes out of her hair and opens the door to the throne room. She quickly finds what she's looking for.

Maleficent is sitting sprawled out on her throne like the queen she is. Her dress has ridden up slightly, and Regina tries not to look too much at her smooth, creamy legs.

"Oh. There you are," Regina half-chuckles. Maleficent looks very regal like this.

"Get out." Maleficent says without looking twice at Regina.

Regina blinks, slightly taken aback by Maleficent's tone. "Why?"

"Go away." Maleficent says as she lazily plays with a lock of her blonde hair. "I'm not in the mood for you today."

Truthfully, it would probably have hurt less if Maleficent had slapped her, but Regina tries her best to bite it back as she asks: "Are you mad at me? Have I done something to upset you?"

Maleficent laughs coldly as she stands from her throne and gathers the layers of skirts with one hand. She wobbles slightly as she comes closer. "Not everything is about you, little queen."

Regina almost flinches at that. Never has that pet name sounded colder, and despite what Maleficent just said, Regina frantically wracks her brain for _something_ she might have said or done that could have angered Maleficent.

But she can't find anything. When they last parted ways, they did it in the best way possible.

Maleficent laughs coldly. Clearly, she gets some sort of gruesome satisfaction out of seeing Regina this confused.

But then Regina's gaze falls on the floor, on the little bottle and needle lying there, and suddenly she knows perfectly well what's going on.

Maleficent is using watered down sleeping curse again, and Regina feels a pang of disappointment low in her gut.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Regina asks. For some reason, she almost feels angry over this.

Maleficent laughs again. "Why not? It takes the edge of things, my innocent little queen."

Regina is confused. Maleficent was fine the last time they saw each other. This doesn't make any sense.

"I miss her," Maleficent says suddenly and turn her back on Regina.

"Who do you miss?" Regina asks and frowns. Is this more nonsense talk?

"My rose," Maleficent murmurs. "My _Briar_ Rose."

 _Oh_. Regina gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. This is not nonsense talk. This is about the girl Maleficent loved. The girl Maleficent _still_ loves. Briar Rose, who casted Maleficent's love away and went on to marry King Stefan instead, a man who has dedicated himself to "rid their kingdom of dragons".

"I see," Regina says and tries to be understanding.

"I miss her laugh and her smile," Maleficent continues. "Her gentleness. Her kindness. How she always understood me no matter what."

It's like a giant fist has taken hold of Regina's heart. She bites the inside of her cheek when the metaphorical fist squeezes her heart.

"She was so _beautiful_ ," Maleficent murmurs earnestly. "So clever."

Regina swallows. She's not Briar Rose, she knows that. She'll _never_ be Briar Rose. She'll never be able to compete with....

She shakes her head once as to get that thought out of her head.  This is not a competition, and it never has been.

"Today is her birthday," Maleficent says spontaniously.

Regina nods a little. That makes perfect sense.

"I'm sorry you are going through this," she says sincerely. And she means it.

Maleficent laughs bitterly. "I'll never learn."

"Learn what?" Regina asks and frowns again.

"I always pick the wrong ones," Maleficent mutters. "The unobtainable ones. The ones who can't ever love me back. The ones who are already tied to some _King_."

Regina flinches at the mention of the King.

Maleficent laughs maliciously again. "I don't understand why he's not enjoying being tied to you, little queen. He must be a fool."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asks and curls her hands into fists.

"Why, your husband's disinterest in you, of course," Maleficent drawls. "It is still beyond me why he doesn't share your bed."

Regina chokes down some bile at the thought. "Why are you like this?" she asks quietly.

"Or perhaps he does?" Maleficent continues and ignores Regina's remark. "Perhaps he is starting to pay attention to his beautiful young wife? Is that why your cheeks are glowing, hmm? Is he finally satisfying you?"

Regina feels as though Maleficent just punched her in the stomach. Her cheeks are glowing because she was coming to share good news with Maleficent, but that doesn't matter anymore. Her good news are crumbling away under Maleficent's harsh words and icy behavior.

"No, he's not," Regina says stiffly and tries her best to match Maleficent's cold attitude. "He doesn't love me, and I would rather _die_ than share his bed!"

"How very dramatic of you, my dear." Maleficent drawls. "I'm sure there are worse fates than being married to a wealthy king."

Regina inhales shakily and tries to tell herself that Maleficent doesn't mean that. She isn't herself right now. It's the watered down sleeping curse talking. Not Maleficent. She would never be this cruel.

She only succeeds partially.

"I'll leave," she says shortly and turns around.

"Already?" Maleficent drawls. "This must be your shortest visit so far, little one. But then again, you never stay for very long."

"I thought it better to go back to my _husband_ ," Regina spats. "I'm sure he needs me more than you do right now."

She walks out of the throne room and is careful not to run. She's not running from _anything_ , and certainly not from Maleficent.

But she has to blink away a few treacherous tears and her hands trembles as she grabs her cloak and fastens it around her.

That's when she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's astonishly that Maleficent has found herself of wobbling after Regina into the hall.

"Wait," Maleficent says. "Don't leave."

Maybe the watered down sleeping curse is wearing off, but the damage is already done, and Regina shakes her head as she smoothens the cloak over her shoulders.

"Not when you're like this," she says and her voice trembles as she pushes Maleficent's hand away from her shoulder.

"Little queen...."

"No." Regina says and pushes the heavy door up. The snow is still falling heavily outside.

She leaves Maleficent standing with one hand still outstretched.

Regina cries herself to sleep that night.

 

And the following morning, she wakes to a completely empty castle. Of course, she does. The heavy snowfall was no hinter for the King's plans. Plans that didn't include Regina.

Regina sits up in the bed and draws her knees up until she can rest her chin on them. Her stomach is heavy, like its full of stones. Or maybe it's just her monthly bleeding. The timing would certainly be perfect, now that she's alone.

 Swallowing hurts. There's a massive lump in her throat. But she doesn't want to cry. Not again. She cried enough last night. Enough is enough. She's alone. This is the perfect opportunity to study magic uninterrupted. She had intended to study at the Forbidden Fortress, but....

No. Regina shakes her head. She doesn't want to think about that anymore.

But the things Maleficent said to her yesterday keeps haunting her, and every words stings.

And she's angry too. Mostly because Maleficent _chose_ to take watered down sleeping curse.

 _Why would she DO that? She's risking everything. Her magic, her ability to transform._ And her sanity too, it would appear.

Regina shakes her head again. No. She _refuses_ to think of it. It's not her problem. If Maleficent wants to poison herself, then so be it!

But Regina is barely out of bed before it suddenly becomes her problem again. A raven is tapping its beak against her bedroom window. There's a little scroll attached to it's leg.

Regina ignores the raven and continues to get dressed. She has a breakfast banquet waiting for her.

A breakfast banquet for one.

The raven keeps tapping on her window, and by the time Regina has finished braiding her hair and rolled it into a bun, the raven is still sitting outside her window and lifting his leg, indicating that Regina is supposed to take the scroll.

But today Regina isn't interested in scrolls or ravens, and she's certainly not interested in being summoned to the Forbidden Fortress. Not today. Reading the scroll isn't of interest to her.

"Fly away," she tells the raven, and feels a bit bad for the poor creature who has to fly all the way back to the Forbidden Fortress in this horrible weather.

The raven tilts his head and lifts his leg, showing Regina the scroll once more.

Regina shakes her head. "Not today," she says to the raven. "Tell your Mistress..." she pauses and considers.

The raven squaks slightly.

"Tell your Mistress that I'm not interested." Regina finishes the sentence.

The raven tilts his head again, and Regina could almost suspect if for being Maleficent herself in some sort of disguise.

Regina turns her back on the raven and leaves her bedchambers. She has a breakfast to attend to.

She doesn't eat much, though. Her appetite is failing her this morning. That's what happens when she's alone. She forgets to eat. And the castle is so empty. Not even Daddy is here. The King took him with him. He needed his Valet, of course he did.

Regina scoffs unamused as she pushes her food around on her plate. She can almost hear Mother's voice in her head. _What have I told you about playing with your food, Regina? Stop that at once. It's not ladylike._

Her mind wanders to the "secret" decanter of wine in her bedchambers. Maybe _that_ would be enough to take the edge of things. 

Eating is definitely out of the question. She pushes the untouched plate away and retires to the library.

But she has barely settled down with Cora's old spell book before a new tapping on the window alerts her. Regina looks up. There's another raven sitting on the window sill, with his leg sticking out.

"Go away!" Regina says firmly.

The raven squaks.

"Now!" Regina adds. She turns her attention back to the spell book in front of her and ignores the raven's tapping on the window.

Eventually, the raven flies away and Regina is left alone with her spell book again.

The castle goes quiet again. Deadly quiet. It's almost omnivious. Regina shudders. The castle quickly gets chilly when not full of people. She abadons the spell book for a moment and stands. She's almost pleased when she manages to draw a fire in the first attempt. She must be getting better.

She resumes her studies and shivers. Not because she's cold, but because of the context in the spell book. She has reached the chapters about ripping out hearts. That's what her mother did to Daniel. Regina suddenly feels nauseous and slams the book shut. Maybe she won't study today. Maybe she'll allow herself to breathe today. There's no one around to tell her to work harder.

Rumple is gone too. He said something about a place called Oz the last time Regina was in the Dark Castle.

She doesn't know what's in Oz, and she doesn't care either.

Due to lack of sleep last night, Regina finds herself curling up in the armchair in front of the fire place, but she's violently roused from her sleep by a sound. Not an ordinary sound, but a _swirl_. A swirl of magic. Someone just transported here.

Regina sighs quietly as she stands from the armchair and pads back to her bedchamber. That's where the sound came from. And she already who's waiting for her.

She is right. It's indeed Maleficent standing in her bedchamber. Her blue eyes are more focused. The effect of the sleeping curse appears to be gone.

"I thought you would be in here," Maleficent says when Regina enters.

"No, I was in my husband's bedchamber. He so often wants my company in there," Regina says coldly. "Leave. I don't want to see you today."

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am for saying what I said last night," Maleficent says earnestly.

Regina scoffs. "You did. Now leave. I rejected your little messages. I thought that was indication enough."

"I truly am sorry," Maleficent says quietly. "I wasn't... I wasn't myself last night."

"That much is obvious," Regina says flatly. "I accept your apology. Now leave."

"No. Not when you are angry with me," Maleficent says and like yesterday, she stretches a hand out towards Regina.

But Regina isn't ready to forgive and forget. " _Why_ would you risk your magic and your ability to transform over something that doesn't even make you feel better?! The sleeping curse doesn't _help_. It just makes you..."

 "Cruel," Maleficent finishes the sentence with a nod. "You're right, it does. Last night was hard. I thought it would make me feel better. And I felt like it was the only thing that could help me."

"You could have sent for _me_ ," Regina mutters almost against her will. "I would have come."

There's a moment of silence between them where Maleficent acknowledges Regina's words.

"You've showed up a million times to help me," Regina continues. "Why isn't it the same for _you_? I could have helped you." She turns away from Maleficent and bites the inside her cheek. She _won't_ cry in front of the Dragon.

 "Yes, you could," Maleficent says quietly. "And I should have realized that."

"Instead you chose to drug yourself," Regina says dully. "I know full well how it feels on the days where you relive everything bad that happened..." she blinks back tears as her mind wanders to Daniel, and she clears her throat and tries to stay focused: "Believe me, I do. But there was no reason to be so horrible towards me last night. What you said wasn't fair."

"Of course it wasn't," Maleficent eagerly agrees with her. "And I am so sorry, little queen. I really, truly am."

"Good." Regina says a bit defiantly. Maleficent deserves to be at least a little sorry.

"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you," Maleficent says and stretches a hand out towards her again.

"What makes you think I  _want_ you to make it up to me?" Regina says and shrugs. "Perhaps I just want you to leave." 

"If that's the case I'll leave," Maleficent replies, "but your castle is cold, and I thought perhaps you... Needed a dragon to warm up the place."

Any other day Regina would have chuckled at that. But today, she composes herself as she says: "I want you to stop using sleeping curse."

Maleficent tilts her head and her face radiates surprise as she looks at Regina.

"I mean it," Regina says firmly. "If you dont stop, then I..." she takes another breath and squares her shoulders. "Then I don't want to see you again. Ever. The sleeping curse is doing more harm than good, and I dont want to be around to see you harm yourself."

"Regina..." Maleficent says a bit ragged as she takes a step forward and takes Regina's hand.

"I mean it," Regina repeats. "You're hurting yourself and I don't want to be a part of that."

"I'll stop." Maleficent says firmly.

"Are you sure you can make that promise?" Regina asks plainly.

" _Yes_." Maleficent breathes. "I'll stop. I _promise_. Giving up the sleeping curse is nothing compared to giving up you."

"Even if I'm married?"

Maleficent shakes her head. "I didn't mean that. You _must_ believe me when I say that, little one."

"I don't _want_ to be married," Regina says more to herself than to Mal.

"I _know_ that, darling. I know that."

Regina finally smiles at the Dragon. "Alright. I forgive you."

" _Thank_ you," Maleficent says and cups Regina's cheeks. "I'll never be unkind to you again. I promise."

"I believe you." Regina says and puts her hand over Maleficent's.

"You were exicted when you first arrived last night," Maleficent suddenly remembers.

"You're right. I was," Regina nods.

"And you had something to tell me," Maleficent recollects.

"That too."

"Will you tell me what it was, little queen?" Maleficent asks gently.

Regina shrugs lightly. "Just that I'm alone for two whole weeks, and I thought... I had hoped that we perhaps could spend those two weeks together."

"Two _weeks_?" Maleficent asks and her blue eyes widens. "Is that true? I can be with you for two whole weeks uninterrupted?"

"Yes," Regina nods. "If you want too, that is."

"I _always_ want too," Maleficent says firmly.

"Can we leave now then?" Regina asks. "This place is drafty."

"Of course we can leave now, little queen. Of course we can."

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.......** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Something New

**_R_** egina wakes up on purple sheets, and she immediatly smiles when she realizes that she's lying in Maleficent's bed, and not in her own.

Waking up in Maleficent's bed is always so much better than waking up in her own.

And they have two whole weeks together.

Regina feels giddy as she raises a hand to brush her dark curls away from her face.

"Good morning, little one," Maleficent greets as she peels the blankets away from Regina's body.

Regina shivers slightly at that. She's naked. Of course she is. And Mal's bedchamber feels chilly when Maleficent isn't laying close to her.

And she isn't on this particular morning. Instead she's sitting cross-legged between Regina's legs.

"What are you doing? I'm _cold_ ," Regina almost whines.

Maleficent's only response is a velvet chuckle.

Regina rubs her arms in protests and grumbles quietly a little under her breath.

Maleficent's grin widens.

"I'm cold," Regina says again and looks up at Maleficent.

"I know you are, sweet one." Maleficent says gently.

"You're _mean_." Regina mutters.

"Is that so?" Maleficent says silkily. "Shall I turn you over and warm your bottom?"

"Oh _no_ ," Regina mumbles. She isn't quite sure whether Mal is joking or not. If she isn't, Regina just earned herself a spanking.

Maleficent laughs at the timid expression on Regina's face, and then she dips down and kisses Regina's cheek. "I'll spare you this morning."

"Thank you."

"Do you promise to be a good girl?" Maleficent asks, and now she's definitely kidding.

"I promise," Regina says and goes along with it.

"Good." Mal kisses her cheek again. "What do you want to do today, sweet one?"

Regina bobs her shoulders once. "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

Maleficent flashes her another wicked smile. "I got _so_ many ideas while you were sleeping, little one."

"Don't _you_ ever sleep?" Regina asks.

Mal grins. "I'm a Dragon, darling. I don't need nearly as much sleep as you humans do."

Regina pouts a little. Heavens know she would stay up all night with Mal if she could. But she always falls asleep.

"Us humans, huh?" she says and frowns.

"Mmm," Maleficent snickers. "Oh, but don't worry, little queen. You're one of my favorite humans."

"Oh?"

"Definitely," Maleficent assures. "Now back to my ideas..."

"Yes?" Regina says and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent's hand slides down and in between her legs.

Regina giggles at the Dragon's bluntness. She _always_ wants this.

"That's a good idea," Regina says and giggles again.

Maleficent flashes her a smile, and then she starts tapping her fingers against Regina's pubic bone.

Regina frowns. This is a bit new. "What are you doing?" she inquires.

"I'm waking you," Maleficent says and her voice drips with mischief.

"I _am_ awake," Regina protests and lifts her head slightly.

"No, you're not. Not quite. But you _will_ be," Maleficent vows and grins.

"I don't understand what you mea- _oh_!" Regina interrupts herself midsentence. The way Mal's fingers are tapping against her pubic bone just above her clit actually feels rather nice, and it sends these delicious vibrations to her sex.

"I see," she squeaks halfheartedly.

Mal chuckles richly. "Next time you want to have a little fun with yourself..."

Regina flushes.

"Try this instead of being rough with yourself," Maleficent continues and ignores Regina's embarrassment.

"I am not rough with myself," Regina argues.

"Yes you are," Maleficent brushes her off. "In every way, I'm afraid."

"That's not true," Regina mutters. But maybe Maleficent isn't _entirely_ wrong.

"Two weeks, my darling," Maleficent murmurs as she continues to tap her fingers against Regina's pubic bone. "Two weeks where I don't have to say goodbye to you."

"You don't want me to go home at all during those two weeks?" Regina asks and grins a little.

"No. What on earth would be the point in that?" Mal says and clicks her tongue. "No, no. You, my darling, are to stay right here. In this bed."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm. I'm not letting you leave this bedchamber," Maleficent quips.

"I think I can live with tha-aaat," Regina says and moans slightly. It's getting harder and harder to have a conversation. Maleficent is tapping harder, and Regina is starting to get increasingly wetter.

Maleficent smirks. Her fingers starts drumming faster against Regina's pubic bone. "I take it that you like this, my darling?"

"I do," Regina confirms. "I think I'm awake now."

"Are you?" Maleficent asks with faux innocence as her other hand slides down.

Regina's hips twitches when Mal runs a couple of fingers through her folds.

"Yes, it would appear that you are," Maleficent says and bares her teeth as she grins up at Regina. "So wet, my darling."

"Mmm."

"Would you like me to do something about it?" Maleficent asks sweetly and her fingers never stops drumming out that delicious rhythm.

"Yes, that would be nice," Regina says truthfully.

Maleficent snickers. "So polite, my darling. Tell me, _where_ would you like my fingers?"

Regina gives Maleficent's fingers a push down towards her clit.

"No, no, no," Maleficent chuckles as her fingers crawls up and resumes their tapping again. "Use your words, sweet one. Where would you like my fingers?"

Regina chews on her bottom lip for a moment, and her cheeks flushes. "On... On my... my...."

"Don't be embarrassed, my refined little queen," Maleficent says and laughs sweetly but not mockingly at Regina's halfhearted stutter. "The world won't come to an end if you say the word. Now, _where_ would you like my fingers?"

"On my clit," Regina whispers.

"A bit louder if you please, my sweet." Maleficent coaxes.

Regina glares at her. " _On my clit_ ," she repeats almost spitefully.

"Good girl," Maleficent chuckles. "See? That wasn't such a hard word now, was it?"

"Are you going to touch me or not?" Regina shoots back.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow, lowers her hand and administrer a half hard smack to Regina's sex.

" _Ow_!" Regina protests and tries to ignore the way her leg twitches.

"That's what you get for being rude," Maleficent chuckles. "And I actually think you liked it."

Regina huffs, unwilling to admit that the slap to her sex felt kind of good.

"Well? Didn't it?" Maleficent presses.

Regina huffs again and wiggles her hips.

"Stubborn little queen," Maleficent murmurs as she finally brushes her fingertip against Regina's clit.

Regina inhales softly at that. This is nice.

"Was this what you had in mind, little queen?" Maleficent inquires as she circles Regina's clit almost lazily.

"Mmm," Regina breathes. "Was this what _you_ had in mind?"

"No, not quite," Maleficent says.

"Oh."

"Not that I don't cherish the lovely reactions I get from doing this to you," Mal amends. "Believe me, I'll never tire from those. But I have envisioned you on all fours for quite a while now."

"You what?" this almost throws Regina off completely, and she blinks up at Mal.

"Oh, there's no reason to look so shocked, my little queen," Maleficent laughs. "It's not much different from when I have you bent over the bed."

"Hmm." Regina says. Maleficent is using that specific tone she always uses when she's trying to coax Regina into trying "something new" as she calls it, and Regina knows that she'll end up agreeing.

She would agree to defy the laws of magic if that's what Maleficent asked her to do.

"You'll enjoy it," Maleficent vows. "I promise you."

Regina swallows. On all fours? That doesn't sound very refined and regal. Not something a queen would do.

"You'll enjoy it," Mal says again. "You will."

"Do you promise?"

"You have my word, my darling," Maleficent says gently. "And if you ask me to stop I'll do so immediatly."

"I know," Regina says and chuckles slightly. She trusts Maleficent. God, how she trusts her. With every fiber of her being. The reassurence isn't neccerssary.

Maleficent withdraws her fingers from Regina's clit, and Regina almost whimpers a bit, but pull herself together and asks: "What do you want me to do?"

"Turn around," Maleficent says gently. 

Regina rolls onto her belly and Maleficent guides her onto her hands and knees.

"Like this?" the brunette asks a bit insecure over her shoulder.

"A bit higher, my darling," Maleficent says as she guides Regina's bottom up.

"Higher?" Regina asks doubtfully. Any higher and she'll end up feeling embarrassed and not aroused.

"It's enjoyable," Maleficent assures her.

"If you say so," Regina says a bit reserved.

"It _is_ ," Maleficent says firmly. "Please don't give me that look, little queen. You make me feel as though I'm manhandling you."

Regina bites her lip not to giggle. If she giggled, she would probably topple over. But perhaps she'll end up doing that anyway.

"There," Maleficent says once Regina's bottom is high in the air. "Perfect."

"Hmm." Regina says again. She's not entirely convinced. At this point, her head is practically buried in the pillows. She can't see anything. This feels far from perfect.

If she didn't trust Maleficent completely, she wouldn't agree to this.

Maleficent rubs her bottom, and for once she does it without the following smack. For once, this isn't about punishment. This is about easing Regina into this unfamiliar position.

And Regina tries her best to relax and ease into it. Tells herself that this isn't a big deal. It's just "something new". Maleficent often introduces her to new things, and Regina always ends up enjoying them.

"Are you straining anywhere?" Maleficent asks gently.

"No, Mistress."

Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina's back a light scratch with her blunt fingernails. "You don't have to call me that right now, sweetheart."

"No," Regina acknowledges and her chuckle is slightly muffled by the pillow. "But I want too." She always thinks of Maleficent as "Mistress" when the blonde decides to introduce her to something new.

"Alright. But I'm not asking for obdience or holding back. At least not right now," Maleficent says. "Are you comfortable, darling?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Maleficent chuckles behind her. "Good girl."

That almost makes Regina chuckle again, but then Mal's hand is between her legs again, and any thought of laughter dies completely. This is... Alright. Not much different from when Mal was touching her a moment earlier, when Regina was on her back. Definitely enjoyable, but Regina can't see why she has to be in this position for it. She could just as well have been on her back.

"Is this nice, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mistress." Regina says almost politely. Because it _is_ nice. Very nice. But not exactly mindblowing or jawdropping either.

"Someone is not impressed," Maleficent comments and her hand dissappears.

"It's _nice_ ," Regina protests. "It _is_."

"I'd like it to be better than nice, darling. Don't worry. In a moment It'll be _so_ much better."

"What's that supposed to mea-" Regina cuts herself off midsentence and her knees damn near buckles on the mattress. That is _not_ Maleficent's fingers between her legs anymore. That's her tongue, and _fuck_ she's so deep inside Regina, Regina can't even _think_.

Maybe this position isn't that bad anyway.

Maleficent is showing little mercy in her actions. Her hands are on Regina's ass, her blunt nails digging into the soft flesh, and her tongue moves swiftly between Regina's legs, thrusting deeper and deeper every time.

Regina swallows thickly. This is better than nice. Defintely. Thanks to Mal's earlier ministrations, Regina is hot and slippery between her thighs, and she cries out sharply when a particular hard thrust from Mal's tongue almost makes her loose balance.

God, why is she even hesitant when it comes to new positions? She has no reason to be. Maleficent knows how enjoyable it is. Maleficent _always_ knows.

Regina moans and rocks her hips backwards against Mal's tongue to take her in just a little bit deeper. Her abdomen tightens dangerously and _no_ , she _can't_ be close already. It's not possible. She didn't wrestle herself into this position to come this soon.

She bites in the pillow underneath her in an attempt to control herself just a little bit longer, and where it works for her body, it certainly doesnt for her mouth. Garbled words and profanity spills from her lips, and Regina doesn't even care what she's saying. The only thing she can focus on is the way Maleficent's tongue is working so fucking _deep_ inside her.

She wouldn't be surprised if she ended up just a little bit sore after this.

Her knees buckles again. _No_. Not yet. It's still too soon.

Maleficent's fingers taps against her rear. _Come for me, darling_.

"No!" RIegina breathes. "N-not yet." This is simply too good. The way her abdomen coils and tenses as Mal's tongue works inside her. She can't give up that feeling just yet.

Maleficent taps her fingers against Regina's rear again, but Regina just shakes her head into the pillow. Not yet. She can hold back. She _can._

Or so she thinks. Maleficent's tongue suddenly curls rather convincingly inside her, and then oh, _god_ , her fingers lands on Regina's clit. She rubs the swollen nub between her fingers, and Regina's decision about holding off falters. 

 She's wound tight, and her jaw completely drops when she feels herself tighten around Maleficent's tongue. It's almost painful, the way her muscles spasms as she chases her orgasm. Regina squeezes her eyes shut, and a million stars explodes behind her eyelids. She screams her pleasure out and then she gasps shakily when she feels the amount of wetness gushing out of her.

That was definitely more than usual. Way more. And Regina has a distinct feeling the result of her pleasure ended up _everywhere._

Her face grows hot, but the embarrassment will have to wait a little while. She's still coming. She's still seeing stars.

Mal gradually slows down, but she keeps feeding Regina's orgasm with each slow push of her tongue and fingers still on the brunette's clit.

Until Regina whimpers and has no choice but to clumsily push Mal's head away.

Mal snickers as she drops a light kiss on Regina's lower back. Then she guides Regina onto her back again.

Regina exhales sharply as her body finally goes completely liquid.

"That was terribly sexy, my darling," Maleficent purrs.

"I've made a mess of you," Regina says and cringes a little as Maleficent wipes her lips and chin.

"Yes. But in the nicest way possible," Maleficent chuckles.

Regina flushes again.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Maleficent assures. "I would be _thrilled_ to make you come like this again."

Regina purses her lips, considers for a moment, and then asks: "Do you think _I_ could make _you_ come like that?"

Maleficent raises an amused eyebrow. "Perhaps, sweet one. You can certainly _try_."

Regina raises on her elbows. "You don't think I can?"

"I never said that," Maleficent grins. "I just implied that it would be somewhat of a challenge."

"I like challenges," Regina mutters.

"Mmm, I know you do, sweet one. And I will gladly let you try as much as you like during the next two weeks."

Regina grins as she shuffles and then straddles Maleficent's lap. "Perhaps we should start right now then."

"Eager as always," Maleficent drawls as she reaches up and draw a strand of dark hair behind Regina's ear.

"Do you mind that?"

"No, little queen," Maleficent says and shakes her head as she sits up. "I do so appreciate your eagerness." she pulls Regina closer until their bodies are pressed snugly against each other.

And Regina wraps her arms around the Dragon's neck and kisses her soundly.

Staying in Mal's bedchamber for the next two weeks will definitely not be a bad thing.

 

 

 

 

 _ **To Be Continued**_............

 


	16. Dragon Hunt

" _ **Q**_ uickly. You must find her before _they_ find her!" Regina says to the raven as she carries it over to the castle window with the most important note attached to it's leg.

Regina watches as the bird flies away. She hopes and prays that the bird will be faster than the King and his men.

Because the King is the reason why Regina has sent the raven off to find Maleficent. To _warn_ her.

The King has for some reason found new interest in hunting. And it's not just deers and other small woodland creatures he's after. No, this time he wants to slay a _dragon_.

 _Any_ dragon would do, really. He went on and on about it at the dinner last night. He has spent time with King Stefan, and that's what have inspired him to suddenly aim for something bigger when hunting. Dragon scales are valuable, a few of them would feed the entire kingdom.

King Stefan boasted about how many dragons he has slayed- he probably lied- and King Leopold had lapped it up. He had started talking about what it would mean for his status as King is people knew that he had slayed a dragon, and how precious dragon scales were.

As usually, Regina hadn't been able to speak her mind about the manner, if she could, she would have told the King that dragons aren't just dragons. They are human, too, and what kind of king would kill another human being?

She hadn't been able to say that, but as soon as the "dragon hunt" was oficially announced this morning, she had rushed into her private quarters, scribbled down her warning and then sent the raven off, praying that the bird would get to Maleficent before the King and his men.

After sending the raven, she walks back to the cortyard to send her "husband" off like she's supposed to.

Snow is there too, and the insipid little girl is _exicted_ about the whole thing. In her mind, dragon hunt is exicting. An adventure.

"Good luck, Father!" she sing-songs. "I hope you'll catch the dragon!"

King Leopold smiles at his daughter. "Thank you, my darling girl."

"Good luck," Regina parrots emotionless. _I hope whatever dragon you might find will roast you to a crisp_.

"Thank you, my dear." he says reserved. The kiss he plants on her cheek is just as stiff.

Regina fights the urge to wipe her cheek. She always does.

The King mounts his horse and he rides off with all his men trailing behind him, with arrows and swords and shields.

Regina feels sick to her stomach as she sees them ride off. If she could, she would go to Maleficent right now and warn her personally.

But she can't. She's stuck in the castle with Snow White. Johanna has chosen today of all days to become ill, and thus, the little brat is Regina's responsibility.

"Come, Stepmother!" Snow says and tugs at Regina's hand.

"I'm coming, dear," Regina assures, but she can't quite tear her gaze away from the men riding off and disappearing into the woods.

"What is it, stepmother? Are you worried about Father?"

Regina almost snorts. _Worried_?! About that old _fool_ she has for a husband?!

She would celebrate it if he was to die on this hunting trip.

"Yes," she lies. "Slaying a dragon is dangerous, dear."

"Father is a brave man," Snow says devotedly. "Don't you think, stepmother?"

"Yes, dear." _Incredibly stupid, that's what he is._

"And he's a good hunter too," Snow continues. "I'm sure he'll slay the beast!" 

Regina flashes the girl a tight smile, but her intestines twists at the word "beast". Dragon's aren't beasts.

_Maleficent is not a beast._

"I think it's valliant that Father wants to rid the kingdom of dragons!" Snow says firmly. "They're too dangerous to have running loose." 

Regina fights the urge to shake Snow. She's just repeating the nonsense that the King spewed out at the dinner last night. 

"I wish I could have come with him," Snow says. "I would _loved_ to have been here to see it. Wouldn't you, stepmother?"

"I think perhaps you are a little too young to hunt dragons, Snow. Your father was right not to take you with him. Now come. Let's get back inside. It's getting colder."

They spend the time indoors. The air is chilled, and sometime after Regina and Snow have been served their afternoon tea, it starts snowing.

"Snow!" Snow White exclaims exictedly. "Can we go outside, Stepmother?"

"Not today, dear," Regina gently dismisses. "Your father left strict instructions that you should stay inside. He's afraid you'll get ill."

Snow pouts.

"Why don't we go into the library and light a cozy fire and read for a while?" Regina suggests to distract the twelve year old from her pre-teenage moodiness.

"Alright," Snow says, and her face lights up in a smile. "I think I want to read about dragons!"

"What a good idea, dear." Regina says.

She grinds her teeth as they walk through the hallway and into the library.

Regina had hoped that Snow would be satisfied with sitting and reading quietly, but if there's one thing Snow White doesn't master, it's holding her tongue. She keeps exclaiming and loudly tell Regina about what horrible, vicisious creatures dragons are.

Regina is forced to agree with everything the stupid little girl is saying, but in her mind, she sees herself strangling Snow White to death.

It's not an old day dream, but sometimes the vivid picture still frightens Regina.

As they sit and read in the cozy armchairs, and Snow has been served her cup of hot chocolate, the sky starts to darken, and Snow frowns.

"Stepmother?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina says as she looks up from the book for the millionth time.

"When is Father coming home?"

"By nightfall. He told you that this morning. Don't you remember?"

"It's getting darker," Snow says and looks out of the window. "And he isn't back yet. What if something bad has happened?"

"Your father is a good hunter, my dear. I'm sure he's fine." _What are the odds that he should die on this hunting trip?_

Regina would be equally thrilled and disappointed if he was going to perish on this trip. Death by a dragon _is_ very good, but Regina would rather have the King die at her own hand.

She leans over and pats Snow's hand once. "Your father will be home soon, my dear. Finish your cocoa."

"Yes, stepmother."

Regina goes back to reading her book. Or she pretends to. The words written on the page doesn't mean anything to her. She would much rather be studying. This delays her magic studies.

She bites the inside of her cheek not to voice her frustration.

 

Sometime after nightfall, once the snowfall is getting heavier, Regina and Snow are alerted by the sound of a horn blowing.

The hunting party is back.

"They're back!" Snow says and stands from the chair so quickly, the book she had been reading falls to the floor. The young princess pays little attention to that and rushes out of the library to greet her father.

Regina sighs heavily as she picks the book up and puts it back where it belongs. Then she straightens her back and follows her stepdaughter out of the library.

She reaches the grand hall just in time to see Snow White fling herself into her Father's waiting arms.

"Daddy!" The young princess cries. "Oh, I'm so happy you are home! I was so worried about you!"

The King laughs as he lifts Snow and spins her around. "You must never worry about me, my darling girl. I'll always come home to you." he spins her around once more.

Regina feels sick to her stomach.

"How did the hunt go, Daddy?" Snow asks eagerly. "Did you find a dragon?"

"Oh yes, we did, my dear. We shot it down and it landed somewhere in the Northern Forest. Tomorrow, we venture back to find it and bring the beast home!"

"I'm so proud of you, Father!"

Regina's stomach curls with fear. The Northern Forest. That's close to the Forbidden Fortress. The Northern Forest is Maleficent's hunting ground. _No_! They shot Maleficent! She's lying injured somewhere alone in the cold. Regina's warning arrived too late.

The rest of Snow and the King's conversation goes above Regina's head.

 

Regina can't sleep that night. No matter how much she tosses and turns and wiggles under the covers, sleep doesn't find her. She keeps seeing Maleficent, flying around, scorering her land as she so often does, only to be greeted by arrows. How the snow made it difficult for her to fly, and she ended up being taken down by the arrows instead.

And now she's lying alone and injured somewhere in the Northern Forest. The night is cold. Maleficent won't be able to warm up herself if she's injured. She won't be able to transform either. It'll be too much after crashing in the forest.

Regina's stomach twists with ice cold fear. Tomorrow morning, the King and the rest of his men will venture out again and drag Maleficent back to the castle. And if she isn't already dead, they'll kill her and pluck her scales off of her.

 _No_. Regina can't let that happen. She _refuses_ to let that happen. As in some sort of trance, she stands from the bed and finds her warmest cloak in the closet. The one with a hood. Then she strips out of her nightgown and changes into a pair of riding pants, her solid boots and her thickest tunic. She quickly braids her hair and slips the cloak over her shoulder. Then she closes her eyes and tries to pull her energy deep from her gut like Mal taught her. Regina isn't very good at transporting yet, but walking or riding is out of the question. There isn't time.

She's taken away in a plume of purple smoke.

 

When the purple smoke disappears, Regina finds herself at the edge of the Northern Forest. Transporting worked. Almost. She isn't very far from her destination.

The snow crunches under her boots as she walks through the forest. The weather truly is dreadful. Regina can barely see where she walks, and two times she trips over hidden roots in the ground. But she doesn't care about that. She has to find Maleficent. That's the most important thing right now.

The wind quickly chills her to the bone and makes her fingers hurt. She forgot her gloves. She was too much in a hurry to think of gloves.

"Maleficent?" She calls as she pushes her way through the forest. "Mal, are you here?"

The only answer she gets, is the wind howling in her face.

She quickly looses track over how long she walks around in the forest. Minutes or hours, Regina isn't quite sure. But what she _does_ know, is that she can't feel her toes. Or her fingers for that matter. And her lips are starting to hurt quite badly.

But she can't give up. She won't. She _has_ to find Maleficent. She would rather die than have the King and his men find her.

"Maleficent?" she calls again. "Are you out here?"

Again, there's no answer, and Regina's stomach twists again.

After stumbling around in the forest and falling for a third time and actually hurting her ankle quite badly, but being unable to heal it herself, Regina finally finds something. She has reached a lumen in the forest, and there she finds the splatters of blood. It looks so awful against the snow, and Regina feels sick to her stomach.

Blood splatters. But no sign of an injured dragon. Of course not. Injured dragons searches back to their home. Maleficent told her that.

But the blood trail doesn't lead anywhere. Maleficent must have found the strenght to fly back to the Forbidden Fortress.

 _Then that's where I'm going too_ , Regina decides. It's not that far away, and she has to make sure that Mal is okay. Or alive for that matter.

Regina rubs her hands together in an attempt to get some warmth back. It doesn't do much good though, and neither does the amount of strain she's putting on her injured ankle as she continues her walk through the Northern Forest.

But she has to find Maleficent. A sprained ankle is a price she's willing to pay.

She pulls the hood over her head once more as she stubbornly pushes her way through the forest. She has given up calling out for Maleficent. She can't hear her own voice. The wind howling is too loud.

 

 

Regina is completely cold and shaking all over when she finally finds herself at the gate of the Forbidden Fortress. Getting here took longer than she had expected, and her hands trembles as she opens the rusty, creaking gate and stumbles into the cortyard. 

How thick and heavy the snow is. Regina is knee-deep in snow, and she suddenly finds that lying down for a nap right here in the snow perhaps wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe it would even be warm if she digged herself deep enough into the snow.

Somehow she wobbles across the cortyard and reaches the door. Next step is opening it. Her fingers are completely blue when she reaches one hand to push against the heavy door. Maybe all her fingers will fall off one by one.

 _Maybe Rumple will teach me how to re-attach them_. She'll have to convince him to do that. She'll need her fingers.

By some mere miracle, she finds herself capable of pushing the heavy door open. Regina grinds her teeth as she stumbles over the treshold. Her injured ankle protests.

"Mal?" she calls weakly. "Are you h-h-h-here?" her teeth has started clattering in her mouth, and it makes it difficult to speak, so she's not surprised when nobody answers.

"M-m-m-m-m-Maleficent?" she tries again. "W-w-w-where....." she gives up. Talking is close to impossible right now.

The fireplace is nicely lit up. Maybe falling asleep in front of _that_ would be acceptable. Just a minute. Or five minutes. Then she'll continue her search for Maleficent afterwar....

 _NO_! What sort of idea is _that_?! Of course, she has to find Mal _now_. Maleficent is sick. Maleficent is injured by one of the King's arrows. Maleficent needs help. Regina can't just stand here and do _nothing_.

Regina grinds her clattering teeth as she stumbles through the grand hall. Every part of her body hurts at the movement, and she has to reach out and grab on to the edge of the table not to fall.

Not only does she fall, but she also ends up pushing a golden goblet onto the floor. It ends up on the floor with a massive clatter. Regina ends up on the floor too, but not with a clatter. 

A door is flung open, and out comes Maleficent, with tousled hair and wearing only a nightgown, but with her staff raised, ready and prepared to defend her castle.

But the staff is quickly thrown to the floor when Maleficent spots Regina half lying on the floor.

"Regina?! What in Hell's name happened?!" the blonde sorceress asks as she rushes to Regina's side.

"Y-y-y-y..." Regina curses her clattering teeth and tries her best to make herself understandable to the blonde. "D-d-d-dragon.... shot...D-d-d-down in the....N-n-n-northern f-f-forest. I thought... It... w-w-was.... You."

 "What?" Maleficent crouches down and frowns for a second as she tries to make sense of Regina's nonsense. Then her mouth falls open. "Oh! Oh, no, no, no, sweet one. I got your warning just in time. I've been here in the fortress the entire time."

"T-t-t-that's.... good," Regina mutters. Now she suddenly feels a little stupid for jumping the conclusion like this.

"Oh, sweetheart," Maleficent says gently as she takes Regina's cold hands between her own. "You're trembling all over."

"S-s-s-s-orry," Regina stutters. "I was... just.... b-b-b-being s-s-s-si...."

"No," Maleficent interrupts. "You were not. Come. Let's get you out of these wet clothes." she takes Regina's hand and tries to help her on her feet.

But Regina whimpers. Putting pressure on her ankle hurts.

"What is it, little one? Where does it hurt?" Maleficent asks and frowns again.

"A-a-a-ankle. I think...It....Might be... s-s-sprained." now she really feels stupid.

"Oh, little queen," Maleficent says as she quickly scoops Regina into her arms and lifts her up.

"You... r-r-r-eally dont... h-h-have to..."

"Yes, I do."

"H-h-h-heavy," Regina mutters.

Maleficent chuckles lightly. "About as heavy as a feather, my darling."

Regina would have chuckled if she could.

Maleficent quickly carries her into the sorceress bedchamber. She sets Regina down on the bed and unfastens the heavy cloak. Then she snaps her fingers and leaves Regina completely bare.

Regina whines a little in protest.

"I know, sweet one, I know," Mal says quickly. "But you can't keep wearing that wet clothes." She gently puts a hand on Regina's swollen ankle, and Regina whimpers again until she's silenced by the healing warmth spreading in her foot.

"There," Maleficent says gently. "That's better, isn't it?"

Regina nods sleepily. "S-s-shouldn't even b-b-be h-h-here.."

"You should and you will," Maleficent brushes her off. "There's no way in Hell I'm sending you out in this weather again. Now get under the covers."

Regina tries her best to get her heavy and cold body to obey, and by the time she's halfway under the covers, Maleficent has stripped out of her own nightgown.

"W-w-what are... y-y-y-you d-d-doing?"

"I'm going to warm you up, and it'll be easier if there are no barriers between us," Maleficent says as she slips under the covers and pulls Regina into her arms. "Come here, sweet one."

A shiver of pure relief escapes Regina. Maleficent is so _warm_. Somehow warmer than usual.

"There. That's better, isn't it, darling?"

Regina nods once into Mal's neck.

"My brave little queen," Maleficent murmurs gently as her warm, warm fingers strokes up and down Regina's naked back.

"S-s-stupid l-l-little q-q-q-queen," Regina mutters.

Maleficent chuckles. "No, sweet one. You are not stupid."

"S-s-should h-h-have -k-known that y-y-you were o-o-okay."

"You could have sent another raven to ask me that, but instead you went out in this weather to find me."

"T-t-thought you were l-l-lying h-h-hurt s-s-somewhere," Regina stutters. "I-I- wanted t-to h-help you."

Maleficent kisses her forehead, then her cheeks and then finally her ice cold lips. "My brave little queen," she repeats gently and pulls Regina a little closer. "My _beautiful_ , brave, _strong_ little queen."

"I'm not s-s-strong," Regina mumbles.

"You are," Maleficent gently dismisses. "And tired too, I suspect. Now sleep, my darling. I shall keep you warm for the rest of the night."

"T-thank y-y-you."

"Thank _you_ , little queen." Maleficent says firmly.

Regina finds that to be odd. She didn't do anything besides overreacting and make a fuss over nothing.

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.................** _


	17. Something Real

" _ **R**_ egina? What is going...."

But Regina doesn't let Mal speak. She simply kisses her hungrily and maybe even a bit desperately. She hopes that Maleficent will just go with it instead of asking questions.

Maleficent's lips remains stiff and surprised against Regina's for a moment, but then they soften and she returns Regina's kiss.

Regina's hands flies up to tangle into Mal's hair as she taps the tip of her tongue against Maleficent's lips.

Maleficent is quite willing as she opens her mouth, and a moment later, their tongues entwines and battles a little. Regina supposes it's in Maleficent's blood to fight for the upper hand. She can't help it.

But what Regina really needs today, is to be in control, to have the upper hand for once. She needs Maleficent to _let_ her have the upper hand. To pretend that Regina is the one in charge. Just for a moment, at least.

Regina doesn't even need to tell Maleficent that. After a moment, Maleficent stops "battling" with her, and she lets Regina take full control over the kiss. Regina immediatly takes advantage over that and pushes Maleficent backwards until her back collides with the round table in her library. Her back hits the table with a rather loud thud, and for a moment, Regina is afraid that she might accidentially have hurt Mal, but then she remembers that Maleficent is a dragon. She's thick scaled. She can take it.

Regina frees her fingers from Mal's hair and slides them down to dig into Mal's hips instead as she frees Maleficent's lips with a soft _pop_. She attacks the blonde's sorceress' neck with kisses. And those aren't particularly gentle either. Calling them kisses is definitely stretching it. These are more bites than kisses, really.

But Maleficent doesn't seem to mind that one bit. Her head lolls back and she moans throatily as Regina swirls her tongue over a red mark on the Dragon's creamy skin.

Did she bite hard enough to draw blood? No. She didn't. But never the less...

Regina reminds herself to take it down just a nodge. She's not interested in harming Maleficent. She's interested in making her feel good. And biting her probably won't make her feel good.

She's being somewhat gentler as she peppers Maleficent's skin with new kisses, and she loosens her grip on her hips and brings her hands up to palm Maleficent's breasts through her black velvet dress.

Maleficent growls at that and her back arches in a particular way as she pushes her breasts harder against Regina's hands.

Regina quickly takes the hint and squeezes Maleficent's breasts more earnestly. Then she kisses Maleficent again. Her lipstick is smudged. Regina's own lipstick probably is too, but right now, Regina doesn't give a damn.

Maleficent moans into her mouth and her hands slides down to rest on top of Regina's. A rather clear message. _Keep your hands where they are._

But Regina firmly ignores that message and moves her hands down to Maleficent's hips again, travels lower until she reaches Maleficent's thighs.

Maleficent moans again. She probably thinks Regina is planning on keeping her hands there, but Regina has other plans for the Dragon, and her own strenght surprises her as she effortlessly lifts Mal up and onto the round table.

Maleficent's eyebrow is raised as they briefly comes up for air. She's surprised, Regina knows she is, and Regina can't blame her for being so. Normally, Maleficent is the one to take charge and lift Regina on to tables or push her up against walls, Maleficent is the dominating force. Not Regina.

But Regina couldn't care less about all that right now. Even though she's not exactly in her right mind right now, she definitely feel much better than she did when she first arrived here.

She feels more alive.

She kisses Maleficent again. Fiercely. Hungrily. and Maleficent almost topples backwards under Regina's enthusiam, but she quickly recovers and locks her legs around Regina's waist, successfully trapping her and pulling her closer. Her hands lands in Regina's hair. Regina almost chuckles as she feels Mal's fingers tug a bit at her hair. The Dragon still can't help herself when it comes to being the dominating force.

Regina lowers her hands to Maleficent's breasts once more, and this time, she doesn't settle for squeezing. Instead she pulls and tugs as she forces the line of buttons open. Maleficent isn't wearing a corset today. Regina isn't sure whether the Dragon saw this happen or not, but either way she's grateful. No corset means easier access.

She immediatly finds Maleficent's nipples with her fingers. They are hard, of course they are. Regina licks her lips slightly before lowering her mouth to Maleficent's breast and taking a hard nipple between her lips.

Maleficent gasps, and her fist lands on the table with a thud. She probably hadn't expected Regina to go for it that quickly.

But Regina isn't particularly interested in wasting time. Not today at least. She sucks eagerly at the hard nipple and swirls her tongue over the hardened bud. Then she lifts her hand and squeezes Maleficent's other breast roughly. Maybe even _too_ roughly, but Maleficent moans and her back arches again, so Regina can tell she doesn't mind this rough treatmeant one bit.

Regina shifts her weight slightly as she switches side and gives Mal's other breast the same treatment. She's been damp between her thighs since she stepped into the Fortress, but it's gradually getting more and more uncomfortable. She needs stimulation.

But not right now. She can hold off a bit longer. Right now, she wants to concentrate on Maleficent. And _god_ , she wants to taste the blonde. More than anything. Still sucking harshly on Mal's nipple, she takes one step back, frees herself from Mal's legs and then grapples for a moment before she finds what she's looking for. The hem of Mal's dress. She eagerly rucks the material up, and somewhere above her, Maleficent moans and breathes something, Regina can't quite hear. 

Maleficent willingly cooperates with her, and lifts her hips so Regina can ruck the dress up completely. Regina finally releases Mal's nipple and licks her lips at the sight before her. Maleficent's creamy, toned legs are gloriously exposed. No stockings today. Regina brings one hand down and cups the space between Maleficent's legs. Just to test. Just to test if Maleficent wants this as much as Regina does.

Regina swallows thickly. The front of Maleficent's panties are one big patch of wetness. She's soaked. And she's moaning too when Regina touches her, even though there still are barriers between them.

Regina licks her lips again as she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of Maleficent's panties and peels the sodden material away. Then she cups Maleficent again. God, she's so warm and slippery. Regina feels how she herself goes warm and slippery at that.

She once again lets that mad desire take over, and she shoves Maleficent onto her back on the table with such force, the books lying on the table falls to the floor with a thud. Regina ignores that. As she ignores Maleficent's little yelp at surprise over being shoved onto her own table like that.

Regina spreads Maleficent's legs and grabs onto her ankles as she pulls the blonde closer to the edge of the table. Maleficent moans, this time more high-pitched, and Regina can't contain herself anymore. Doesn't _want_ to contain herself anymore. She sinks to her knees and grabs firmly on to Maleficent's thighs as she licks her from entrance to clit and laps at the sweet juices pooling at Maleficent's entrance.

Maleficent screams out something, and the muscles in her thighs flexes. Regina can feel it. She lightly scratches against the soft flesh. That only makes Maleficent moan again.

Regina runs her tongue through Mal's folds once more. It's tempting to keep teasing like this. Fluttering her tongue too lightly would probably drive Maleficent's insane. Maybe that would even earn her some sort of punishment. Tempting indeed.

But perhaps teasing isn't for right now. She wanted a taste of Maleficent, and a taste is exactly what she grants herself as she slides her tongue inside Maleficent. Regina would bring a hand in between her own legs if she could. The way Maleficent envelopes her tongue is enough to make more wetness pool.

She thrusts her tongue in and out of the blonde, and her addicting taste is prickling on Regina's tongue. She'll never get enough of this. She'll never stop coming back for more.

Maleficent's entire body is wiggling and the table creaks and squeaks. Maleficent curses loudly, words that doesn't suit her pretty mouth, but for some reason, hearing her curse is incredible arousing.

Really, anything and everything is arousing right now.

Regina digs her fingers into Maleficent's thighs as she makes sure to aim each trust directly at her g-spot, as she eats the Dragon out more forcefully than ever before.

Maleficent yells again, and Regina finally notices that Maleficent is in fact yelling _her_ name. She's screaming Regina's name into the ceiling.

 _Maybe she's close_ , Regina suddenly realizes. It's almost a shame, really. Regina wouldn't have minded eating Maleficent out for a few hours. 

Regina speeds her ministrations up. If the Dragon needs to come now, Regina _will_ make sure that she comes with a scream. She curls her tongue, brushes it over Mal's g-spot, almost withdraws it, holds it for a beat with the tip barely inside Maleficent. Then she plunges back inside and hits Maleficent's g-spot.

Maleficent screams out something again, she sounds a little desperate now, so to give her the push she needs, Regina lowers one hand, brushes two fingers through Mal's folds, coating them in the Dragon's sweet juices, then she brings them up and presses the now slippery fingers against Mal's clit.

Maleficent's body jerks, she's still struggling. Regina circles her clit faster and continues to plunge her tongue in and out, and then Maleficent's thigh suddenly clamps down on either side of her face, trapping her there. Maleficent screams and her upper body almost levitates off the table as she comes undone and coats Regina's tongue in her sweet juices.

There's only one thing in this land that's more addicting than Maleficent's sweet wine, and that's the taste of Maleficent herself. Regina can't wait to lap up the wetness that's dripping down Maleficent's legs. If only Maleficent would release her tongue, that is.

Maleficent moans again, and the table shakes once more as she falls back against it. Her muscles relaxes, and Regina is able to withdraw her tongue. She gives Mal's clit one last pet, earning herself a leg jerk and another moan. The Dragon is probably oversensitive now.

Regina takes her time in licking Maleficent clean. A lady never leaves her mess all over the place. But Regina's tongue between her legs is clearly too much for Mal, for she lifts her foot and gives Regina's shoulder a push hard enough to send Regina onto her back on the floor.

Regina actually doesn't mind that. Her knees had started to hurt a little. So instead of complaining, she releases a puff of air. She's exhausted and throbbing between her legs, but she feels better. This was _exactly_ what she needed.

She closes her eyes and focuses on the way her chest rises and falls too quickly. Maybe falling asleep right here, on the hard floor wouldn't be such a bad idea.

The table creaks again, and even though her eyes are closed, Regina knows that Maleficent just sat up on the table. She's probably re-adjusting her clothes right now. Maybe she's angry that Regina shoved her onto her own table.

Regina doesn't care. She doesn't care about _anything_ right now. Never has a hard floor been a more comfortable place to lie. She's almost melting back against the floor.

"Not that I'm complaining in any way, but what in Hell's name was _that_?!"

Regina opens her eyes. Maleficent is standing above her. She didn't re-adjust her dress. She took it off. That's a good sign. Her hair is tousled and her lipstick is smudged. She's a mess. She's _beautiful_.

"I don't know," Regina says and offers Maleficent a meek smile.

"Yes, you do," Maleficent says as she gracefully sits down next to Regina on the floor. "And you better start talking unless you want a spanking for throwing me onto my own table."

Regina laughs meekly, but then her face darkens. "Today is my wedding day," she mumbles and fiddles with the ring on her finger. She didn't even take it of today.

Maleficent instantly grasps her hand. "Go on," she gently encourages.

"Everybody kept... congratulating me. The King even gave me this grand boquet of flowers this morning," Regina continues. "But all I could see was how false it was. All of it. The well wishes. The boquet. The smiles."

 Maleficent squeezes her hand a bit tighter.

"This probably sounds silly," Regina sighs as she sits up and draws her knees up to her chest. "But I felt like I was going insane. I needed... I needed to be somewhere where I wasn't consumed by rage or bloodlust."

 "And you came here," Maleficent says gently.

"Mmm." Regina lifts her head. "I'm sorry if I harmed...."

"You didn't. You were wonderful."

Regina smiles a little at that, but then bites her lip slightly before saying: "I needed to be somewhere where I don't feel false. Or like a puppet."

"And what do you feel when you are here with me?" Maleficent asks quietly and lifts Regina's hand and brings it up to her lips.

"Alive," Regina says truthfully and smiles when Maleficent kisses her hand.

"And you are, sweet one," Maleficent assures. "Of all the people I've met in my lifetime, you are the most alive of all of them."

Regina chuckles slightly at that.

"Come," Maleficent says plainly as she stands and extends a hand out to Regina. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

Regina chuckles again as she stands and follows Mal into her bedchambers.

Maleficent is quick to remove Regina's dress, corset and panties, and as soon as Regina is stripped she takes Regina's hand again.

"Allow me," she says gently as she slips the golden ring off Regina's finger.

"Please," Regina says.

"There." Maleficent says softly. "It's all gone now, my sweet."

"Yes," Regina agrees, but then adds darkly: "But _he_ isn't."

Maleficent quickly pulls Regina into her arms. "For today, he is, my darling. For the rest of the day, he doesn't exist."

 Regina shakes her head, ready to protest against that, but then Maleficent is kissing her, and their naked bodies are being pressed flush together.

A pleasant fog clouds Regina's brain, and everything else melts away. Maybe she can pretend that the King doesn't exist. Maybe Maleficent's kisses is enough to make him fade out of existence....

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _


	18. Less Broken

 

" _ **Little queen,**_ _ **I need you urgently. Can you come tonight?"**_

 

 

 ** _T_** hat's what the note Regina recived earlier said. The note is of course from Maleficent, but there's something wrong about the note. 

Maleficent never pleads or _ask_ Regina to come. She orders and commands and expects Regina to show up. Sometimes she simply waves her hand and makes Regina appear in the Fortress without any type of for-warning.

She never asks Regina to come. Something is wrong.

And Regina is determined to find out what, so she waited impatiently until the rest of the castle had gone to sleep and then she flicked her wrist and transported herself away. She's getting better at it, and this time she almost makes it all the way to the Forbidden Fortress.

It doesn't take her long to walk the short distance, and soon she's right at the Forbidden Fortress, pushing the heavy gate open and crossing the cortyard. She doesn't knock before entering. She simply pushes the creaky door open and steps inside.

She doesn't announce herself either. Instead she follows the slightly smoky, spicy scent. Maleficent's scent.

She finds Maleficent sitting in front of the enormous fireplace in the library. The Dragon is staring into the flames like she so often does, but something is off about it. Her posture is off. It doesn't radiate her usual confidence and cockyness. She's hunched over. Her brow is crinkled. She's upset.

Regina quietly clears her throat to announce herself.

Maleficent's head whips around at the sound, and Regina flashes her a little smile.

Maleficent returns the smile, but Regina knows her well enough to spot that the smile is fake. Forced.

"You came," Maleficent says quietly.

"You asked me to," Regina says lightly. "What is it?"

Maleficent sighs gravely and turns her head slightly to look at something on the floor.

Regina follows her gaze, and she quickly spots the little bottle and needle lying on the floor. Her heart sinks when she realizes what this is about.

"Did you...?"

Maleficent shakes her head. "No. I wanted too, but I didn't. You asked me to send for you the next time I wanted to take Sleeping Curse, so I did."

"And here I am," Regina says lightly and gathers her skirts with one hand as she crosses the floor and walks over to Maleficent. Her heart finds it's original place in her chest. Maleficent didn't take any.

"Yes, here you are," Maleficent parrots as Regina sits down next to her. "I'm glad to see you, little one. It's been too long."

"I'm here now," Regina says to make it better. She knows it's been too long.

"You look very grown up tonight," Maleficent comments and looks at Regina's regal gown and her tightly pulled back hair.

"I _am_ grown up," Regina gently reminds the Dragon.

"That's new," Maleficent says and looks at the thick, golden chain around Regina's neck. A big diamond is resting in the valley between her breasts.

"A gift from the King."

"Oh." Maleficent says as she inspects the diamond once more. "I don't like it."

"No, me neither." Regina mutters and reaches up. She quickly unfastens the thick chain and takes the necklace off. She rolls her head from side to side. That's better. The necklace was heavy.

"Your hair looks different," Maleficent mutters.

Regina shrugs a little. "It has to be like that whenever I have royal duties. You know that."

Maleficent doesn't say anything. Instead she moves closer until she's sitting behind Regina. Then she lifts her hands and starts pulling all the little hairpins out of Regina's hair.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Regina asks as dark tendrils begins falling loosely around her face.

"I want to take Sleeping Curse." Maleficent says plainly and removes another hairpin from Regina's hair. "But I can't."

Regina silently agrees with that. "What do you want to do tonight _instead_ then?"

"I want to fuck you," Maleficent says just as plainly.

Regina chews at her bottom lip. She supposes that could be one way to take Maleficent's mind off of things. A warm body to work her frustrations out against.

But Maleficent's eyes are cold tonight, and her movements are rough as she pries the hairpins out of Regina's hair. If Regina indulged Maleficent, the Dragon would be rough with her. Too rough. Rough enough for it to hurt. Regina doesn't mind when it hurts, but not like this. Tonight it would _only_ hurt. It wouldn't be pleasurable.

"Maybe later?" She says gently. "When you're less... Angry?"

Maleficent doesn't answer that. The only thing Regina can hear is the soft jingling sound when another hairpin lands on the floor.

"What is troubeling you tonight?" Regina asks quietly.

"Nothing. Everything. Anything." Maleficent says a bit gruffly.

"I am sorry," Regina says gently and earnestly.

"It is not your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

Maleficent removes the last hairpin, and Regina shakes her head and sends her dark curls tumbling around her face.

"That's better," Maleficent says. "Now I can recognize you again."

"It was just a different hairstyle." Regina mutters and looks into the fireplace. The flames are flickering out.

"You have been drinking," Maleficent suddenly observes.

"I have."

"What's troubeling _you_ tonight, my little queen?"

Regina shrugs. "Nothing. Everything. Anything."

"Ah. So we are both miserable," Maleficent says and her eyes wanders towards the bottle and needle still lying on the floor.

Regina reaches out and takes her hand. "Please don't do it. I would have to leave if you pricked your finger."

Maleficent sighs gravely. "If only you hadn't made me promise, little queen."

"It won't help," Regina says gently and brushes her thumb over the soft spot between Mal's thumb and second finger.

"It will."

"Only for a little while." Regina quietly retorts as she circles her thumb over the soft spot on Mal's hand.

Maleficent sighs again. "I don't like when you are right, little queen."

Regina chuckles quietly. "I'm glad you asked me to come tonight."

"I'm glad you came before you got drunk," Maleficent says and looks into the dying flames. "You want to fly when you are drunk."

"Fly?" Regina echoes and raises an eyebrow. She doesn't understand what that means.

But Maleficent doesn't provide her with much of an explanation. She simply shrugs. Her blue eyes are still dark, and her shoulders still heavy with whatever extra weight they are carrying tonight.

Regina releases her hand and stands up. "Come," she says and extends her hand out towards Mal.

"Are we going somewhere?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow as she accepts the outstretched hand and stands up.

"Yes, we're going for a walk. Outside." Regina says and feigns briskness.

"I don't want to go for a walk," Maleficent says plainly.

" _I_ want to," Regina says. "Please?"

"It's cold and dark."

"Please?"

Maleficent sighs annoyed and shakes her head. "Little queen, you don't need magic to be powerful. Your eyes already holds enough power."

Regina wasn't aware that she was doing anything with her eyes, but if it means that Maleficent will follow her outside, she'll take it.

 

They walk around on Maleficent's land for quite some time, and Regina has to agree with the Dragon. It _is_ cold.

But the fresh air still seems to work somehow. Maleficent starts talking again.

"Tell me what's going on in your kingdom," she encourages.

Regina shrugs. "Nothing grand. The Count and Countess from the Eastern Kingdom has come to visit the King."

"And have you talked to them?"

"Some," Regina says. "Count Richard is dreadfully boring, but Countess Raphaela is somewhat interesting. I believe she's the same age as me. And their little boy is very sweet."

"Little boy?" Maleficent asks.

"Mmm, they have an infant son," Regina answers and pulls her cloak tighter around her. "A lovely child, he is. Countess Raphaela was kind enough to let me hold him for a moment. Until Snow White came in and wanted to hold him too."

"Do you wish to have children, my darling?" Maleficent asks plainly and looks straight ahead.

Regina swallows. Her throat suddenly seems constricted. "I did once," she says quietly and thinks back to the life she imagined having with Daniel. She and him and their children in a little cottage. It would have been a modest life, but it also would have been a good life. A happy one.

So different from the life she has now.

"The King isn't gonna live forever," Maleficent says quietly. "Children might still be a possibility for you."

"How so?" Regina laughs bitterly. "The only man I ever imagined having children with is dead. Saying that children is still a possibility is the same as saying it would be possible for me to love again, and that's not..." she swallows, shakes her head and then chooses another approach to the subject: "I'm planning on _murdering_ my stepdaugter. What sort of mother would that make me?"

"There's not a sliver of doubt in my mind that you would be an excellent mother, my darling."

"I'd like to talk about something else," Regina requests, and now she's the one to look straight ahead.

"Of course," Maleficent says and her fingers entertwines with Regina's. "Forgive me. I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not upset."

"You can leave if you don't wish to be here tonight," Maleficent says gently. "I understand."

"I'm not going anywhere," Regina says firmly and tightens her fingers around Maleficent's.

"Might we head back inside now?" Maleficent asks. "It's getting colder."

"I suppose we can," Regina nods. It _is_ getting colder. Maleficent is right about that.

 

As soon as they're back inside, Maleficent lifts her hand and sends the bottle and needle away in a puff of smoke.

"I won't need it tonight," she says when Regina raises her eyebrow.

Regina smiles. That's good.

"But what I _will_ need tonight..." Maleficent says and looks at Regina.

"Are you still angry?" Regina asks quietly as she takes a step towards Maleficent.

"Not with you, my darling." Maleficent half-whispers.

Regina takes Mal's hand again. Her hand is soft. Everything about her is soft now. Good.

"Are you gonna be rough with me?" Regina asks, and now it's her turn to whisper.

"Only if you want me too."

Regina shakes her head. "Perhaps not tonight. Is that... alright?"

"Regina," Maleficent shakes her head again. "Asking me isn't required. If you say "not tonight", then that's how it's gonna be. Plain and simple."

Regina smiles a little, and then she leans in and closes the distance between them by pressing her lips against Mal's.

Maleficent immediatly returns the kiss, and Regina soon finds herself being picked up and carried into the Dragon's bedchamber. Mal sets her down on the bed and smiles a little as she begins undressing Regina.

"Goosebumps," the Dragon comments.

"Maybe it was colder than I had expected."

Maleficent chuckles. "I think perhaps it would be better if I warmed you up this instant."

"That'll be nice."

Maleficent swiftly unbuttons Regina's dress and slides it off of her. Next is the corset, and the Dragon works just as fast as she unlaces the garment. She smiles again as Regina lies back on the mattress.

Regina tips her head back. It's nice to be stripped of her clothes. It's nice to not be the Queen tonight. 

Her musings are disrupted in the best way possible when Maleficent climbs up and stretches out over her.

Regina grins up at the Dragon. It's nice to feel Maleficent on top of her too.

Her grin soon turns into a quiet exhale when Maleficent reaches between her legs and starts rubbing her through her panties.

Regina wiggles a little. That's _nice_ too.

"I wonder how long it will take before I can feel you getting wet?" Maleficent muses out loud.

"Probably not that long," Regina mumbles.

"You think?" Maleficent chuckles. "Open your legs a little more, darling. Give me some room."

Regina willingly opens her legs, and Maleficent continues to rub her up and down, never sliding her fingers inside Regina's panties, just gently stroking on the outside.

Regina inhales again. She's feeling warmer now. Much warmer. Maleficent's fingers are teasing her inner thighs. Regina silently counts to herself.

Maleficent's fingers creeps up and finds her clit through her panties.

 Regina chews on her bottom lip. She should be getting wet at that. It's the alcohol she had earlier. The alcohol is slowing things down a bit. Maybe some attention on her breasts would be nice. They're sort of being squashed under Mal's at the moment, and her nipples are getting a bit tender.

Regina releases her bottom lip as she lifts one hand to her own breast.

"Oh?" Maleficent chuckles, and she's obviously delighted. "Are you going to touch yourself for me, my darling?"

Regina blushes as she murmurs something about helping things along.

"Let me see then," Maleficent says and sits back on her heels. "Let me see you touch yourself."

"Only if you touch me too," Regina mumbles. "I don't want to do it alone. It's embarrassing."

"It's not," Maleficent gently retorts, but her fingers still returns to their original spot and she starts rubbing Regina again.

Regina inhales as she closes her eyes and starts plucking lightly at her nipples. That's better. It's better to touch herself when Maleficent is touching her too. It reminds her that she's actually with the Dragon right now, and not alone in her bed.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Maleficent asks gently.

"Mmm," Regina breathes and rolls her nipple between her fingers.

"You look so beautiful like this, darling. So contend."

Regina breathes another halfhearted answer.

Maleficent's strokes seems to intensify, and Regina is only confused for a moment before she realizes that Maleficent is in fact matching her movements with Regina's.

Regina's chin quivers slightly as she smiles. They're really doing this together.

And then she groans when she feels the first sign of wetness in her panties.

"There you are," Maleficent chuckles. "Don't stop, little one. Just keep going."

Regina obeys and continues to knead her breasts and roll the nipple between her fingers.

Between her legs, Maleficent gently peels her panties off and plants her feet on the mattress, spreading her wider than before. Then she looks up at Regina and grins. "Don't stop," she says again as she draws her hair over one shoulder and then licks her lips.

Regina finds that to be immenensly hard when Maleficent positions her head between the brunette's legs. The Dragon quickly finds her clit, and Regina moans when those familiar lips wraps around that hardened little nub.

 _Don't stop_ , Mal said, and Regina tries to obey. Tries to keep kneading her own breasts and tweak her nipples between her fingers. And she does keep it up for a while, matches Maleficent's slow sucks as best as she can, but once Maleficent's tongue swirls over her clit, Regina's hands falls to the mattress instead.

She couldn't obey Maleficent's order, but that doesn't matter. She feels better. Maleficent feels better. And after this, Regina will make sure that the Dragon feels  _much_ better. They can take turns and help each other all through the night.

Maybe they are a little less broken together.

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _

 

 

 


	19. Care Part II

_S_ he should be used to it by now.

She should even have prepared for it. Put towels in the bed, etc.

But she didn't. And she didn't see it coming either.

Once again, her monthly bleeding took her by surprise. Once again, Regina wakes to a large blood stain on the white sheet and cramps so bad she thinks she might be dying.

Obviously, she knows that she's not dying. She's been through this many, many times before, and the cramps has never quite succeeded in killing her.

Not yet, anyway.

But they seem particularly terrible this month. So terrible, she can barely stand while the maid changes her sheet.

Regina always avoids eye contact or talking to the maid whenever "things are like this". Cora has drilled it into her, that this is something dirty. Something that musn't be spoken of. Musn't be mentioned at all.

When Regina was younger, Cora always scoffed and ordered her to do her chores. The monthly bleeding wasn't an excuse to get out of her chores, she said.

Regina wasn't trying to get out of her chores. But the cramps hurt so badly she could barely stand, let alone do her work.

There was one time where she had actually managed to faint right in the middle of her chores. That's how bad it had been.

But Cora had been little sympathetic. She had claimed that Regina "was making a fuss over something women went through every day".

 _It'll only get better once you've had children. Now get dressed and resume your chores,_ she had said.

Regina had only angered her further when she was unable to resume her chores like her Mother had asked, and Cora hadn't let her off the hook that easily. Afterwards, she had brought it up many, many times. _The time where Regina cheated her way out of her chores_.

Imagine that.

After that incident, Regina had never spoken about the pain her monthly bleeding brought with it. And she had never requested to lie down instead of doing her chores again.

That had been her first experience with biting the pain back and do it anyway.

But definitely not her last.

At least she can request complete solitude now. Self-chosen isolation. As she does every month when her stomach cramps and her lower back aches.

She can't very well show her face in court anyway. She's supposed to "hide" until this is over.

Everyone knows that. Not even Snow comes to knock on her door. And that's about the only perk this montly mess brings with it.

But that's about the only thing. Everything else is fairly horrible. Her stomach hurts. Her back hurts. Her _breasts_ hurts. Her stomach is horrible bloated in a way that makes Regina wince and reminds herself not to eat so much in the future.

She can't move. Not really. Standing up only makes her feel lightheaded.

She should probably eat something.

She refuses to do so.

She's bloated enough as it is. Mother's voice is echoing in her head. _Watch your waistline, Regina. No man wants a plump wife._

Daniel had wanted her. He didn't care whether she was plump or not. He found her beautiful no matter the size of her belly. 

And he always reminded to eat whenever they were together. _You must eat, Milady_.

_I can't. Mother said I have to watch my wais...._

_Don't listen to your mother,_   _Regina_ , Daniel had gently interrupted her and taken her hand. 

Then he had laughed a little and talked about how he once day would like to see her belly swell with their baby.

Regina had blushed ferociously at that, but she hadn't scolded him. In fact, she had relished in the way he had talked about the future. _Their_ future.

That future is now gone. Daniel is gone. Her belly will never swell with their baby. Her belly will never swell with _any_ baby.

She'll never have a child.

The only thing she gets, is to be the stepmother to the girl who ruined her life. And the wife to a man who doesn't love her.

That's the only thing life had in store for her.

Sometimes Regina wonders whether it's actually worth it. Her revenge seems so far away. Is it even worth the wait? Wouldn't it be better to just...

No. She can't think like that. And yet she always does when her monthly bleeding comes. Her head always gets filled with dark thoughts when the blood appears between her legs.

Regina rolls onto her side and curls up with a pillow craddled tightly into her stomach. She's dizzy and nauseous.

It's the hunger. The hunger is making her feel ill.

But she can't stand. The thick cloth pressed tightly in between her legs is prevending her from moving.

She'll just have to wait until this is over. It shouldn't be more than a couple of days. She can wait a couple of days. As long as she has her decanter with water, she'll be fine.

Another cramp wracks her belly, and Regina whimpers slightly. Quietly, and mostly muffled by the pillow. She can't let anyone hear her. The whole castle already knows the reason of her abscense. She'll be damned if someone finds out that she's unable to handle the pain.

She's better at handling pain than most people.

She curls further into herself and pulls the covers tighter around herself. She closes her eyes. Maybe a bit of sleep will help things.

She's on the brink of drifting off, when something makes her eyes snap open again. She lift her head from the pillow.

Magic surrounds her, and before she can do anything to prevent it, she's transported away from her bedchamber.

Panic immediatly rises in Regina's chest. _Not Rumplestiltskin. Not today_!

But this is not the Dark Castle. And there's no malicious giggle anywhere.

This is a bed with purple sheets. And there are warm fingers in her hair.

Okay, so it might not be Rumple, but this is still not good. Regina would prefer if  _nobody_ saw her like this. 

She curls into the pillow once more. "Please send me back," she mumbles.

"I can't do that, little one," Maleficent's soft voice answers.

"Why not?" Regina mutters and tries to ignore the way an invisble fist squeezes her stomach.

"Because I saw you in my mirror. You were alone."

"I prefer to be alone when I'm ill," Regina says. Ill. Yes. Illness is a worthy cover for what's actually wrong with her.

"And _I_ prefer if you aren't alone when you're ill," Maleficent says plainly as her warm fingers strokes Regina's hair.

Regina mutters something and presses the pillow a little tighter against her bloated stomach.

"And you don't truly mind spending the day with me, do you, little queen?" Maleficent asks gently.

"No," Regina says truthfully. She never minds spending time with Maleficent.

"I always like spending time with you," she continues, just to make sure she doesn't sound completely disinterested.

Maleficent chuckles lightly. "That's good. You just lie here and relax while I find something for you."

"Find something for me? What?" Regina asks, but Maleficent has already left the bedchambers.

She doesn't have to wait long for the blonde's return, though. Before Regina has managed to wiggle her body into something similar to a comfortable position, the Dragon returns to the bedchambers.

The bed creaks slightly as Mal sits down, and then Regina feels how the blonde tugs slightly at the pillow.

Regina groans and tightens her grip on the pillow. Not her pillow. Maleficent can't take her pillow. Regina _needs_ that pillow. That pillow shields her bloated stomach and keeps it warm. And right now, warmth is the only thing that helps.

"I assure you, this is so much better than a pillow, sweet one," Maleficent says gently and tugs at the pillow again. "Come on, let's trade. You won't regret it."

Regina grumbles as she only reluctantly lets go of the pillow.

"There we go. Good girl," Maleficent praises softly. And then something much warmer is pressed gently against Regina's stomach.

It doesn't take Regina long to work out that Maleficent just presented her with a hot water bottle, and for whatever ridiculous reason the idea of that makes her eyes prickle and her throat constrict almost painfully. How _did_ Maleficent knows that _this_ is _exactly_ what Regina needs right now?

"T-thank you," she mutters quietly.

"No need to thank me, little queen," Maleficent says softly and her fingers rests lightly against Regina's cheek. "When's the last time you ate?"

Regina makes another sound at that. She's reluctant to tell Maleficent that.

"Regina..." Maleficent coaxes gently. "Come now, be a good girl and tell me when's the last time you ate?"

"Last night at dinner. I'm sorry." Regina says quickly. Maleficent doesn't like when she's not eating.

"An apology isn't required, my darling," Maleficent gently assures. "But you understand that you need to eat, don't you?"

"I don't think I _can_ ," Regina mumbles. "I'm nauseous."

"That's because you're hungry, little one," Maleficent says with a little sigh.

Regina doesn't argue. The Dragon is probably right about that.

"What are you in the mood for, sweet one?" Maleficent asks. "Something sweet?"

"Something sweet would be nice," Regina says reluctantly. She shouldn't tell Maleficent that. She shouldn't be giving in to her cravings.

"Chocolate?" Maleficent suggests gently and rubs Regina's shoulder lightly.

Regina's stomach growls at that. She really shouldn't crave _that_. She's already bloated enough as it is.

"Chocolate it is," Maleficent says even gentler. "Can you sit up?"

"Mmm," Regina mutters but never the less winces when she tries her best to shuffle herself up in a sitting position.

"Just hold on to the waterbottle, sweet one," Maleficent softly instructs as she gently grasps Regina's upper arms and helps her the rest of the way.

"Thank you," Regina says again.

"No thank you's required either," Maleficent says with a little chuckle.

But Regina doesn't agree with that. Maleficent doesn't have to do all of this for her. Regina never asked her to. And yet the Dragon is doing it.

"Thank you," she says again.

"Oh, sweetheart," Maleficent sighs as she brushes her lips lightly over Regina's cheek. " _You're welcome_."

"You look nice," Regina says spontaniously. She has finally picked up on the blue dress Mal is wearing today, the way it brings out her eyes, and the way her golden hair is flowing freely down her back.

"Why thank you, my darling. You look very nice too."

Regina scoffs. "I look horrible."

"What rubbish," Maleficent says firmly. "You look as beautiful as ever."

Regina shakes her head. "No, I don't." her hair is mussed from lying down most of the day. Her face is pale, and she has gotten a pimple on her chin. Her stomach is bloated. It feels like it's protuding through her dress. She does _not_ look beautiful.

"You _do_." Maleficent says firmly.

Regina shakes her head again. There's that constricting feeling in her throat again, and that prickly feeling in her eyes. "Please stop saying that," she whispers with a voice that almost breaks.

"Very well. Can I at least think it then?" Maleficent asks and kisses her cheek again.

Regina laughs waterly. "I would prefer if you didn't."

"Well, unfortunately, sweet one, you are not in charge of my thoughts," Maleficent teases gently and then flicks her wrist.

Regina weighs the piece of chocolate in her hand Mal just presented her with. She really shouldn't eat that.

"Go on," Maleficent coaxes. "You know the rules, darling. You can't be in my castle unless you eat something."

Regina laughs waterly again. And then she finally sinks her teeth into the piece of chocolate, and it tastes _so_ good.

Right now, this piece of chocolate is the answer to all her problems.

"Doesn't that help with everything?" Maleficent says gently.

Regina nods and swallows the piece of chocolate. It does.

"Would you like one more piece, darling?"

"No thank you," Regina says and shakes her head firmly. One piece of chocolate is enough. She can't possible allow herself to eat one more.

"Very well," Maleficent says and purses her lips. "But you still haven't eaten enough, sweet one. Would you like some soup next?"

Regina ignores the way her stomach growls in apreciation. "You really don't have to..."

"Hush, darling. You know better than to argue with _me_. You don't want a spanking, do you?"

Regina laughs at that. Perhaps the first genuine laughter since she found herself in Maleficent's bed. "No, I don't."

"A smile," Maleficent says warmly. "How did you know that was what I desired the most?" 

Regina laughs again.

"Soup it is," Maleficent says briskly as she stands from the bed. "Stay here. Don't move an inch."

Regina chuckles. With the way her stomach cramps, there aren't many chances she will move.

 

By some miracle, Maleficent manages to get Regina to eat not one but _two_ bowls of soup.

The Dragon is delighted.

And Regina feels less horrible. And less lightheaded.

"How about a bath, little queen?" Maleficent suggests.

Regina purses her lips. A bath _does_ sound nice, but....

"Have you had a bath today?" Maleficent inquires and tilts her head.

"No. But I had one last night," Regina says.

"Then surely, you'd like one now? I know how much you love your baths, darling."

Regina purses her lips again.

"I think a bath would be nice," Maleficent says gently. "A bit of warm water to soothe the pain?"

Her way of phrasing that, does give Regina some pause, but she never the less finds herself agreeing to take a bath.

Instead of wasting time with walking, Maleficent simply flicks her wrist and transports them both into her luxurious bathroom. The tub is already filled with hot water and white bubbles.

Regina chews at her bottom lip. She's supposed to undress now, like she always does when they find themselves in this particular situation. Sometimes she even lets Maleficent undress her.

But the idea of letting Maleficent undress her _today_.... No, she can't do that.

And for some reason, she finds it very hard to undress _in front_ of Maleficent today too.

But that is what she normally does, and everything else would be strange, so Regina quickly brings her hands up and starts unbuttoning her nightgown. Her fingers trembles as she undoes the buttons.

"Why don't I step outside for a moment while you undress?" Maleficent says gently.

Regina stills with her fingers still on the buttons and looks up at the Dragon.

Maleficent nods once and smiles. "I'll come back when you're settled and comfortable in the water, sweet one."

"Thank you," Regina whispers.

Maleficent shakes her head a little, brushes her lips over Regina's cheek and then leaves the bathroom.

Regina swiftly undoes the rest of her buttons, shrugs her nightgown off, and then peels her panties down. She winces slightly when she's confronted with the bloody cloth. The mere sight is making her sick. She flicks her wrist and takes great pleasure in seeing the cloth disappearing in thin air.

Then she lowers herself down and into the hot water, and _oh_ , what bliss! This is even better than the hot water bottle. The warmth from the water engulfs her, and her cramped belly finally relaxes.

And the water doesn't turn red. What a relief.

There's a knock on the bathroom door, and then Mal's voice: "Are you in the water, little one?"

"Yes," Regina calls back.

"May I come in, or do you prefer to take your bath alone?"

Regina scoffs. "This is _your_ bathroom, Mal. You don't have to ask permission to enter."

"Yes, I do," Maleficent says plainly behind the door.

"You can come in," Regina mutters and leans back against the tub.

The door opens and Maleficent steps inside. She smiles when she spots Regina. "Don't you look comfortable, my darling."

"I am comfortable," Regina smiles back.

"Good, good. I'm glad the bath is helping with your pain."

Regina chews on her bottom lip. Her pain. Yes, she _is_ in pain, but she isn't ill like she told Mal. She _lied_ to the Dragon. She doesn't like lying to Mal.

"Maleficent?" she says and looks up at the blonde who has settled down next to the tub.

"Yes, my darling? Is the water alright?"

"The water is fine," Regina quickly assures, "but I'm not actually..."

"I know," Maleficent gently interrupts her. "It's fine."

Regina's eyebrow raises. "You know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes," Maleficent says gently. "But we don't have to talk about it if you don't wish to. As long as you're comfortable. That's the only important thing."

Regina smiles widely at that, considers for a moment, and then asks: "would you like to join me in the water?"

"Yes, more than anything," Maleficent replies and chuckles. "But don't feel obliged to ask me."

Regina grins. "I'd like you too. I think it would be nice."

"I think so too," Maleficent quips as she immediatly stands and shimmies out of her dress and panties.

Regina moves forward in the water to allow Maleficent some room, and in the next moment, Maleficent is sitting behind her and gently pulling her closer.

"I'm glad you brought me here today," Regina says softly as she leans back against Mal.

"I'm glad I brought you here, too, little queen." Maleficent says, and then her voice becomes a little smoother as she says something in a language Regina doesn't quite understand.

"What was that?" Regina inquires and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent just chuckles and says the same word in the strange language.

Regina's brow furrow. "The Language of The Dragons?" she guesses.

"Quite right, little queen."

"What did you say then?" Regina inquires. "Something to me?"

As a reply, Maleficent gently presses the pad of her index finger to Regina's temple, and then Regina hears Maleficent's voice in her head:

_Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful._

"You said I had to settle for thinking it," Maleficent murmurs into her hair. "So that's exactly what I'm doing." 

Regina simply reaches back and squeezes her hand in return. Her voice is failing her right now.

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued........** _


	20. Wide Awake

_**T**_ here's a heat wave in The Enchanted Forest.

Everyone at court is talking about it.

Snow White is even more irritating than usually. The little brat is whining about the heat, and the maids serves her glasses of ice cold water every hour, after order from King Leopold.

The King is snapping because of the unusual heat. Not of his daughter, of course not. God forbid she should feel the brunt of his bad mood. But he has no qualms with snapping at Regina.

Regina silently thinks to herself that if he lost some weight, perhaps the heat wouldn't feel so bad.

It has been a long day at court. Many people came to the castle to voice their concern. Everybody is suffering under this heat.

After resigning to her bedchambers for the night, Regina thinks to herself that it must be even tougher to be a woman right now. All the many layers one have to wear every day. Bodices. Heavy brocade skirts. Underskirts. Tight corsets.

Regina is grateful that she doesn't have to be the Queen anymore today. She's longing to just be herself.

She locks herself in her chamber, and then unbuttons her dress and unlaces the strings. After a while, the dress becomes loser, and she steps out of it.

Next she steps out of the heavy brocade skirt and then the underskirt. She struggles a bit with the corset. There's a tight knot in the strings, but eventually she manages to losen the knot, and the corset slips off her frame. Ahh. Much better.

She wipes her brow. Walks the few steps over to the bassinet and dunks a cloth in it. A little sigh of pure relief escapes her as she cools her forehead, the back of her neck, the top of her chest and then her wrists. For a moment she considers to send for one of her maids and have them prepare a cold bath for her, but she decides not to. She's too tired now. It has been a long and higly unsatisfying day. She had another magic lesson with Rumplestiltskin, and the Dark One was even more taunting than usual.

Perhaps the heat was affecting him too.

If that creature even _can_ be affected by anything, that is.

Regina is starting to doubt it.

She collects her clothes and stuffs the garments away in her closet. Then she slips her high heels off and wriggles her feet slightly. Sometimes her feet gets sore and swells when it is this warm.

With her clothes and high heels stuffed neatly away in her closet, Regina's gaze roams over the selection of nightgowns laying lined up and waiting for her.

But the mere thought of putting on clothes again is making her skin crawl. The fabric will stick to her body and leave her drenched come morning.

No. Wearing clothes to bed is simply not an option tonight.

Regina turns her back on the closet and slips into bed exactly as she is. Wearing a pair of thin panties and absolutely nothing else. She doesn't normally sleep naked- or, almost naked- but tonight will be the exception.

She wraps the thin duvet tightly around her upper body as she flicks her wrist and summonds the hairbrush from her table. At least she's capable of doing that. At least her magic can do that.

She runs the brush through her hair and winces at the way it pulls at her locks. Her hair is frizzy and a mess of curls. It must be the heat. Or maybe it's just the way it is. That's what Mother always said, at least. And in the same breath, she often complained over that Regina hadn't inherited  _her_ hair, but instead had been blessed with her father's thick, dark hair. 

But Regina is grateful she has inherited Daddy's hair. She want's nothing of Cora's.

She should braid her hair. Or tie it back in a ponytail. It's too warm to just let it hang. But Regina is far too tired to braid it tonight. She flicks her wrist once more and sends the hairbrush back where it belongs. Then she wiggles under the covers and closes her eyes. Her pillow feels cold, and after today, that little thing alone is the answer to all Regina's prayers.

And someone, a maid, most likely, has traded the thick duvet for a thinner one. Regina is grateful for that.

She's tired tonight. And she's grateful for that too. She has been tormented by insomnia and horrible dreams of Daniel lately. It feels so good to feel the tiredness in her muscles, to feel the dizziness making her head spin.

 She won't let her mind drift. Not tonight. She needs to sleep. She _has_ to sleep. She has heard rumors. Whispers at the court about the Queen being sick. She could have lived with that. But there's one particular rumor she would like to kill here and now. And that's the rumor one of the newest maids is responsible for.

Of course, the young chambermaid didn't know that Regina overheard her, but she did, and she was appalled at what she heard. 

The young maid had a theory about the Queen being "with child".

It had taken all Regina's willpower not to wrap her hands around the maid's throat and strangle her. Instead she had returned to her chamber and laughed hysterically.

 _With child_. Imagine that.

Regina wonders whether that rumor has reached the King's ears yet, and if so, what is he planning on doing about it?

Probably nothing. He never does anything. He probably doesn't even care whether the maids thinks Regina is pregnant.

Regina sighs gravely. Pregnant with the King's child. The thought alone is making her sick. Sick to her stomach.

She realizes that she's letting her mind drift. Again. She was not supposed to do that tonight.

No, tonight she'll simply sleep.

And she does.

But only for a moment.

Or so it feels.

She drifts back into the world of conciousness when she hears something. It takes a moment before her tired mind is able to identify the sound, but after having rubbed her eyes and her now damp forehead, she pinpoints the sound.

It's her dorknob being pressed down and then released again.

Somebody is currently trying to get into her bedchambers.

Normally, that would have alarmed Regina. But right now she's simply too sleepy to care. She's not even sure she's fully awake yet. Maybe she's simply dreaming it.

She rolls onto her other side and wraps the covers around herself. She's not facing the door anymore. If she was, she would have seen the flash of magic being used to open her door.

Regina is only partially concious when she hears a floorboard creak. The sound is close to her ear. Too close. There's someone in her bedchamber. She's still realizing that when the bed creaks. Someone just sat down on her bed.

"Mmmph," Regina mutters. She's really not in the mood to deal with an intruder right now. She's too tired. But if there really _is_ a thief in her bedchamber, she should probably do something about it.

Not that she cares about the possessions in the chamber being stolen or not.

But the King would probably care, and thus.....

"Get out before I send for the guards," Regina mumbles halfheartedly.

There's a silky snicker at that, and the bed creaks again.

"Would you really do that?" the "intruder" asks softly.

Regina opens one eye as her sleepy mind finally connects the dots.

"Mal." she realizes.

"Indeed," Maleficent chuckles softly. "Did you think I was someone else, little queen?"

"One can never be too careful," Regina mutters and turns her head. Her mind protests, but she still opens her eyes to look at Maleficent. The blonde sorceress is sitting nonchalantly in her bed. She's wearing a black nightgown, and Regina frowns. Is she planning on sleeping _here_?

"This is risky," Regina informs her.

"Indeed," Maleficent says again and smirks. "Scoot."

"Somebody could find out," Regina tries again, and something warm sizzles down her spine at the prospect of being caught in this situation by someone. Maybe even by the King himself. Regina really shouldn't find that to be thrilling.

"Everyone is asleep, my darling," Maleficent brushes her concern aside. "Now be a good girl and scoot."

Regina willingly complies and moves so there's room for Maleficent in the bed.

"That's better," Maleficent praises and slips under the covers. First it seems as though the Dragon has settled, but then she stiffens, and Regina doesn't understand why. And her confusion doesn't lessen when Maleficent let's out a silky snicker.

Regina opens her mouth and is just about to ask Mal what it is she finds so amusing, but Mal beats her to it.

"Naughty little queen," Mal gently chides and snickers again. "What happened to all your pretty nightgowns?"

 _Oh. That._ Regina flushes and for once it has nothing to do with the heat wave.

"It's too warm," she mumbles halfheartedly.

"How very fortunate I chose to visit you tonight," Maleficent says, and her long fingers are in Regina's hair.

"Mmm," is all Regina says.

"Aren't you gonna turn around and let me see you?" Maleficent asks, and now her fingers skates over the nape of Regina's neck.

"You've already seen me a hundreth times," Regina points out.

"Not lately," Maleficent says, and the complain is clear in her voice. "You haven't visitted me in a while, little queen."

Regina winces a little. That's true.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles. "I've been busy."

"I miss you when we're not together," Maleficent says plainly.

Every instinct in Regina tells her to ask Maleficent to not talk like that, but she doesn't do that. Instead she shifts and turns around in the bed so they're face to face.

"There you are. That's better," Maleficent says gently, and then she's fiddling with the duvet still covering Regina. "May I?" she asks and tugs slightly.

"Yes," Regina says and nods once.

Instantly, the duvet is pulled away from her almost naked body, and Regina stretches a little, then smiles lazily at Mal.

"It's been too long," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina snickers lightly. "I would actually have come and visitted you tomorrow."

Through the darkness she sees Mal raise an eyebrow.

"I would," Regina insists.

"I think you're lying, little queen," Maleficent softly accuses.

"I'm not though."

Maleficent simply shakes her head to indicate that she doesn't believe it, and Regina is just about to try and convince her of the opposite, but once again, Maleficent interrupts her:

"Lie on top of me," the Dragon says plainly.

"Why?" Regina teases and chuckles a little.

"Because I want to feel you," Maleficent states matter of factly. There's a soft swirl of magic in the bedchamber, and the blonde is left in the same state of partial nudity as Regina.

"Maybe I'm dreaming," Regina muses as she shuffles forward and then stretches out over Mal. She must be dreaming. They don't get many chances to be together like this in the King's palace. It's so thrilling, so wonderfully forbidden.

"Or maybe you're not," Maleficent teases and shifts underneath her.

Regina groans. That little shift meant that their breasts are now pressed flush together.

"Somebody liked that," Maleficent teases and snickers.

"Mmm." Regina mutters into her neck.

That clearly inspires Maleficent, and she shifts her hips once, pushes upwards in a way that makes Regina inhale a little too sharply.

"That too," Maleficent observes, and Regina is certain she's smirking.

"Are you punishing me for not coming to visit you?" Regina asks a bit muffled.

"No, sweetheart," Maleficent cackles lowly and her hands slides down to shamelessly grope Regina's rear. "If I was punishing you, I'd be doing something entirely different right now."

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

"I am just trying to figure out how awake you are," Maleficent purrs and does that little upward push once more.

Regina suffocates a moan as her body reacts to what Maleficent is doing. "I'm wide awake," she says, not muffled anymore, but definitely hoarse.

"Are you?"

"Mhmm."

"Prove it," Maleficent challenges.

Regina immediatly lifts her head from the crook of Mal's neck and finds the blonde's mouth with her own.

Maleficent is quick to respond to the kiss, and her left hand slides up again. Soon her fingers locks in Regina's hair. Her other hand is still shamelessly kneading Regina's ass. 

Regina groans slightly as Mal's tongue slips into her mouth. It might have been a while since they last saw each other, but her body hasn't forgotten anything. She's reacting to Maleficent, and the wetness is already starting to pool between her legs. She doesn't break the kiss as she grinds down and rub her core against Mal's in the hope to get some friction.

Now it's Maleficent who is groaning into the kiss, and after a moment, she pushes her hips upwards again.

Regina suffocates a whimper and tries to stay in the kiss. As impossible as that task is right now.

It's Maleficent who breaks the kiss, and she's breathless when she says: "It would appear that you're right. You _are_ awake."

"I told you," Regina breathes back. Her heart is hammering in her chest.

"Let's see if you are awake _everywhere_ ," Maleficent purrs.

"Everywhere?" Regina echoes.

"Yes, little queen. _Everywhere_." Maleficent says as she wiggles a hand in between their bodies and lets it wander down until she's able to press against Regina's still concealed center.

Regina's next breath comes out in a whoosh at that.

"Very promising indeed," Maleficent says silkily. "But I think I better make sure. Take off your panties, my darling."

 Regina had forgotten how much she enjoys this. Maleficent's casual commands that leaves her unable to do anything. Except obey.

And of course she obeys now too. She shifts and lifts her hips as she pushes the panties down her legs. Then she kicks them off. She hears them land on the floor with a thud.

"Very good. Now sit up," Maleficent orders.

A " _yes, Mistress_ " forms on Regina's lips, but she doesn't say it out loud. Instead she rolls off Maleficent and sits up as instructed.

Maleficent sits up as well with her heels tugged under her bottom. She lifts Regina's chin and orders "look at me". Then she brings her fingers down and touches between Regina's thighs.

" _Mmmph_!" Regina hisses and pulls her lower lip in between her teeth.

Maleficent grins. "You've missed me."

Regina nods mutely.

"So _very_ awake," Maleficent observes. "Good."

"Will you do something about it?" Regina asks breathlessly.

"Of course, my darling," Maleficent vows.

A grin blossoms on Regina's face. This wasn't what she expected when she went to bed tonight, but she has absolutely no problem with the turn her night has taken. With a stomach that curls in pure anticipation, she shifts to lie down on her back.

Maleficent gently grasps her elbow. "No, darling. Not like that tonight."

"How then?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow. She hopes it's not something that involves standing up. Her legs feels completely liquified.

"I thought we should try something new tonight," Maleficent says and grins shamelessly as she palms Regina's breast with her right hand.

"Oh?" Regina says and tries to abstract from the fact that Maleficent is kneading her breast. "What are we going to try?"

The hand dissappears from her breast, and Maleficent lies down on the bed.

Regina waits and wonders.

"Sit," the Dragon half-orders.

Regina blinks in confusion. "Where?" she asks.

Maleficent bares her teeth in a wicked grin. "Here," she purrs and guides Regina's finger to her mouth.

Regina's jaw drops and she doesn't even flinch when Maleficent nips at her finger.

"Do it," Maleficent says silkily. "Don't be shy, my darling. You'll love it. I assure you."

Regina blushes furiously. This is definitely something new.

"Trust me," Maleficent coaxes.

And how can Regina not? Maleficent has never been wrong about this before. What are the odds she should be wrong this time?

So Regina shifts and shuffles until her sex is hovering only inches from Mal's mouth. That's when she hesitates and purses her lips slightly.

"Do it," Maleficent says again. "I'm waiting, and I haven't had dessert tonight. Help me rectify that, my sweet."

Regina is torn between whether to snicker or blush. She ends up doing neither. Instead she slowly lowers herself onto Maleficent's face.

Maleficent doesn't waste any time tonight. As soon as she has Regina in the position she wants, the blonde's tongue darts out and licks through Regina's folds.

Regina's mouth falls open, and she has to remind herself where they are. She bites her lip as she leans forward slightly and grabs the headboard for support.

Maleficent's hands are on her hips, ensuring that Regina doesn't move an inch. Even if she could, Regina wouldn't move. This is too fucking good to move away from. She moans throatily as Mal's tongue licks through her folds once more and then suckles at her clit.

It takes all Regina's willpower not to scream. She whimpers and grinds herself against Mal's face underneath her, and then those hands on her hips moves to her ass instead, digs into her flesh. That doesn't lessen Regina's arousal in any way. The brunette whimpers again, and her fingers tightens around the headboard.

Having been away from Maleficent for so long has its price. Regina is sure she's already getting close.

" _Mal..."_ she breathes and bites her lip again.

Maleficent is obviously unable to answer, but Regina can feel the her tongue do all the talking as the blonde suddenly intensifies her actions on Regina's clit.

Regina is soaked, and she can feel the wetness drip onto Maleficent's face. That should embarass her. But it doesn't. Once again, Maleficent has made her unable to feel coy or embarrassed. Once again, Maleficent has made her lose herself in that wonderful way.

Maleficent laps at her clit again. Languidly, purposefully, and a new moan dies on Regina's lips as Maleficent suddenly switches from long, broad swipes, to firm, quick licks.

Regina's belly tightens. This is her undoing. This is where she falls apart. She's drenched in sweat from head to toe, and she grinds herself furiously against Maleficent's face. Those fingers still kneading her rear squeezes, silently encourages her to come.

 And oh, how Regina does. She comes undone so fast it's almost embarrassing. But there's little she can do about it. The climax crashes down upon her and it renders her speechless. The only sound she manages is a halfhearted little whimper as she arches forward and her knuckles turns white as she squeezes the headboard.

Maybe she's squeezing Maleficent too. Maybe she's suffocating the blonde. But Regina can't do anything about that either.

Waves and waves of pleasure washes over her and she's still coming when the world suddenly blackens and the darkness swallows her completely....

 

 

*************

 

When she regains conciousness, the sun is high on the sky, and Maleficent is gone.

It takes Regina two minutes to figure out what happened.

She blacked out. She fainted. Most likely hours ago.

It seems so ridiculous she almost doesn't believe it.

Maybe she just dreamt it. Maybe she dreamt that Maleficent came to her last night. Yes. That must be it.

Except it's not.

When Regina turns her head, she finds a scrap of parchment lying on her pillow. She blinks and rubs her eyes once. Then she reads the note:

" _My darling, that was truly magnificent._

_I am looking forward to seeing you very soon. If you fail to show up, I will come and collect you myself._

_Mal."_

 

Regina clears her dry throat. Something tells her that she has to make those visits to the Forbidden Fortress a regular thing again..

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.......** _

 


	21. Change

" _A_ re you incapable of following a simple command?" Regina snaps to the maid. "I said _tighter_!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the girl says and pulls more firmly at the strings on Regina's corset.

The way the corset now hugs her body tightly almost leaves Regina breathless, but she's very satisfied as she gazes at her reflection in the mirror. The fabric might be digging into her flesh, but it's a small price to pay. The tight material accentuates her curves and pushes her breasts up.

Yes, Regina is satisfied.

She snaps at the maid, and the girl immediatly obeys and helps Regina into the layers of underskirts.

"Excellent. And now the dress," Regina commands.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the girl says and holds the dress up.

Regina steps into the dress and orders the maid to bind it as tightly as possible. Once that's done, Regina inspects her reflection in the mirror.

This dress is different from what she normally wears. Gone are the simple, soft, pastel dresses. They're all but a distant memory to her now. Why should she wear those gowns? She's not a girl anymore. She's the Queen. And queen's don't wear simple pastel dresses.

No, queens wear tight gowns like this one.

"Run along and tell the seamstress that I'll be needing more," Regina says to the maid. "And afterwards you'll come back and help me with my hair."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the maid says, and curtsies once before she leaves Regina's chambers.

Regina busies herself with pouring herself a glass of wine. She can do that today. She's alone. Again. The King and Snow wen't to the Eastern Kingdom to collect their guests. Count William and Countess Margaret will be coming to the White Kingdom and stay there for at least a few weeks.

Which means that Regina has no choice but to play her role again. King Leopold's devoted wife, and stepmother to Snow White.

Regina sneers and takes another sip of her wine. As if she needs this interruption right now. She's finally getting somewhere with Rumplestiltskin. He's finally starting to see her for what she is. Someone who truly wants to learn. Someone who wants revenge.

She glances at herself in the mirror again. The dress fits her like a glove. Excellent. It's very different from what she usually wears, but god, how she likes it. She likes how the thin material hugs her every curve. She likes how the low neckline makes her breasts look even fuller than normally. She likes that this dress makes her hips sway slightly whenever she moves. And what's more, she likes how _red_ this dress is.

Red like the apples on her tree in the cortyard.

Or red like blood.

Red like Snow White's blood dripping and leaving traces in the snow.

Regina closes her eyes for a moment. What a sight that could be.

After a moment or so, the maid returns and Regina empties her glass of wine and sits down. She snaps as she orders the girl to brush her hair. Why should she show the girl kindness? The maid hasn't shown _her_ any kindness. She's feigning being polite to Regina, and only doing it because she has no choice.

Regina knows why. This maid once served Queen Eva. Good Queen Eva. _Beautiful_ Queen Eva. _Merciful_ Queen Eva. _Kind_ Queen Eva.

Regina glances at the maid behind her. Perhaps it's time to find a new maid. A maid with fewer connections to the late Queen Eva.

  Her voice is cold as she orders the maid about. It's not only her wardrobe she's changing tonight. She's also changing her hair. She's done with the girlish braids and soft buns. She's done looking like a child. She wants to look regal. She wants to look _powerful_.

And powerful is exactly what she looks when the maid is done. Regina inspects the high ponytail and decides that yes, this will do nicely. In fact, this is _exactly_ what she wanted.

"Go," she says shortly to the maid.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the maid says and leaves her chambers once more.

Regina glances upon her reflection. When she wears this dress, she actually believes that she's the Queen. She believes that she'll have her revenge upon Snow White.

She doesn't look like a lost little girl in this dress. She looks strong.

Regina smiles coldly at her own reflection. She has needed this change for a while, she realizes. She should have given up on those pastel dresses a long time ago.

The question is.. Now what?

She's alone. She will be until tomorrow.

She could stay here, or.....

Her mouth curves upwards into a smile.

She could stop by the Forbidden Fortress.

It's been a while since she last did that. And Maleficent always complain that "she doesn't visit often enough", so why not tonight?

Yes. That's what she'll do.

Without as much as bringing her usual cloak with her, Regina flicks her wrist and transports herself away to the Forbidden Fortress.

 

 

************************'

 

Her ability to transport is finally improving. She finds herself right at the gates to the Forbidden Fortress, and she feels every bit pleased with herself.

She nonchalantly flicks her wrist. The gate open with a creaking sound, and Regina scoffs, uimpressed. Maleficent so often complains about unwanted visitors. She should secure her castle better if she doesn't want all sorts of people to come to her castle.

She finds the grand hall empty when she steps inside. Her high heels echoes against the floor. After a quick search she realizes that Maleficent isn't home today.

But that doesn't phase Regina. She has plenty of time. She'll wait. And Maleficent has the habit of getting awfully upset when she comes home and realizes that Regina was there but didn't stay.

It would be a _terrible_ shame to dissappoint her.

After some consideration, Regina pours herself a glass of Maleficent's sweet wine- it's far better than the one at the castle- and then she makes herself comfortable on Maleficent's throne.

Regina smirks a little. She could get used to this. It's not very often she gets the chance to sit on a throne. When the King is away, it's Snow White who sits on the throne.

That old fool would rather have a child sit on the throne than his Queen.

Regina scoffs and takes a sip of the wine. Maybe she'll just sit here and get herself drunk until Maleficent comes back. She could do that. Maleficent doesn't like when she's drunk, but the hell with it. _Regina_ likes when she's drunk.

She takes another sip of her wine and looks out of the window. She could _definitely_ get used to this. Sitting on a throne. Being the Queen. At least for a little while. She can _pretend_ that she's the Queen, overlooking the kingdom.

Regina leans back on Maleficent's throne and closes her eyes. God, who knew that sitting on a throne could be this nice?

She smirks a little. When the King and Snow are gone, _she_ will be the one to sit on the throne. _She_ will be the one to rule. She'll not just be _a_ Queen, she'll be _the_ Queen.

 _Long live the Queen_ , she thinks to herself as she brings the glass of wine up to her lips once more. The wine is sweet and spicy and much, much stronger than the one she drinks at the King's castle. This wine is far more addictive.

She leans back further without opening her eyes.

She didn't get much sleep last night, and as comfortable as she is right now, Maleficent's throne wouldn't be a half bad place to doze off.

But before she gets the chance to do so, she hears the faint sound of a sweet yet crispy laughter coming from the hall.

Regina opens her eyes and smirks a little. It would appear that Maleficent is home.

"The little queen has come to see me again," she hears Maleficent's voice say from the hall.

Regina laughs quietly but doesn't answer.

"The question is, where is she hiding? In my bed, perhaps?" Maleficent singsongs, and it feels as though her voice is everywhere in the throne room. Neat trick. Some day, she'll have to teach Regina that trick.

Regina still doesn't answer. Instead she taps her glass and silently challenges. _Come and find me_.

And a moment later, the door to the throne room opens and Maleficent steps inside wearing a black lace gown and cape and her ususal cocky attitude. She smirks as she finds Regina sitting so nonchalantly on the throne.

"Come to overtake my castle, darling?"

"Perhaps," Regina drawls and taps the side of her wine glass again.

"Naughty little queen," Maleficent tsk's and raises an eyebrow. "I don't believe I've ever given you permission to sit on my throne."

"Queens don't ask permission," Regina says boldly and takes a sip of her wine.

"And do queens get punished for backtalking?" Maleficent teases as she slinks closer.

Regina scoffs, unimpressed at that and takes another sip of the wine. 

"Attitude," Maleficent comments and grins. "I like it. Tell me, my haughty little Queen, to what _do_ I owe the pleasure tonight?"

Regina glances at Mal over the wine glass. "Do I have to give you a reason now?" it comes out more standoffish than intended. It's the wine talking. It's definitely the wine talking.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow.

Regina shrugs. "It's been a while, so I just figured..." she doesn't finish the sentence. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. As pretty as she may look on the outside, she finds herself to be in a rather foul mood tonight, and foul mood never leads to anything good. Mostly just ugly words between them.

 "I'm pleased to see you," Maleficent says and flashes her a little smile. "And don't you look delicious tonight. You are wearing a new dress."

Regina might be smiling a tiny bit at that, and she raises the glass of wine to take another sip. But before she gets the chance, the glass disappears in a plume of smoke.

"You don't need anymore of that, darling," Maleficent drawls.

Now it's Regina who is raising her eyebrow. "And what do you know of what I need and don't need?"

"Ah, but I do," Mal says silkily, and her voice is sweet as honey.

"Alright then," Regina says and tries to sound as flat as possible. "Tell me then. What do I need right now?"

"You need.." Maleficent unfastens her cape and reveals her black gown. "To be stripped of that pretty dress and taken to bed."

"Oh yes?" Regina says, but her voice isn't quite as flat now. She can't deny that that _was_ her intention when she came here.

"As you said, it's been a while," Maleficent purrs. "And I suspect you want this _very_ much."

"And you _don't_?" Regina shoots back.

Maleficent laughs shamelessly at her. "Oh, darling, when have I ever said no to you? How _can_ I say no to you?"

Regina scoffs again. "You make it sound like some sort of _duty_."  _Why_ is she so hellbent on antagonizing Maleficent tonight? Why can't she just keep her mouth shut? It's not Maleficent's fault she's in a bad mood.

 Maleficent clicks her tongue. "You get so unpleasant when you've had something to drink, my darling. Was it really necerssary to drink before coming here?"

Regina deflates and finally loses some of the attitude. "No, of course not."

"Shall I help you get sober?" Maleficent asks as she finally slinks closer and places her hand on Regina's knee.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Regina asks. She already has an inkling.

Maleficent doesn't answer. Instead she simply covers Regina's mouth with her own.

Regina's attitude immediatly crumbles away, and she completely melts into the kiss. _God,_ how she has missed this. Once again, it has been too long.

They kiss each other heatedly, and Maleficent shows little restraint as she pries Regina's mouth open and slips her tongue inside.

Regina doesn't mind that one bit. She just lets it happen.

Maleficent's fingers are in her hair. Tugging at her ponytail. But not for long. Soon she's cupping Regina's breasts instead and squeezes them through the corset.

Regina moans a little into the kiss.

Then there's soft swirl of magic, and Regina gasps when her panties dissappear in thin air and leaves her quite bare under the layers of dress and underskirts. She wants to stand up and wrap her arms around Maleficent. Be close to her. But Maleficent stops her by putting her hands firmly on Regina's shoulders.

That prompts Regina to break the kiss and look up at Mal in confusion.

"You look nice on my throne, darling," Maleficent purrs and bends a bit more.

Regina shivers when the blonde tugs lightly at her earlobe.

"So nice it makes me want to... _Kneel before the Queen_ ," Maleficent continues.

Regina shivers from head to toe at that.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Maleficent cackles.

Regina nods mutely.

"Then I suggest you lift your skirts for me, my darling." Maleficent says and licks her lips seductively.

Regina immediatly does as asked and lifts the layers of underskirts and then her dress. Cold air greets her exposed sex, and she shivers again.

"Lovely," Maleficent purrs. "I should enjoy finding you like _this_ the next time. So much better than being sulky."

If Regina hadn't been in this particular situation, she could almost have laughed at that statement.

But it's quite impossible when Maleficent gives her a look full of mischief, licks her lips and then does this mock curtsy.

" _Your Majesty_ ," the Dragon says exaggerated as she slowly sinks to her knees in front of Regina.

Regina swallows and tries to steady her breathing as Maleficent shuffles forward on her knees until her mouth is only inches from Regina's sex. A moment later, Regina gasps and squirms on the throne when Maleficent without any type of forewarning blows hot air on her pussy. Warmer air than normal, and Regina has an inkling that this is how she's paying for her "sulky" behavior a moment ago.

"Mmmph!" she hisses and pushes herself forward and closer to the mouth in front of her. "If it's an apology you're after then- _Ahh_!"

Maleficent is clearly not after an apology. She doesn't waste time tonight. Instead her tongue swipes out and brushes through Regina's folds. Regina moans and squirms on the throne again. Of course she's wet. How can she not be when Maleficent is on her knees for her?

She tangles her fingers into Maleficent's golden tresses and tugs a little. Maleficent gives her another lick, and then her tongue is prodding at her entrance. Regina has to stop herself from jerking forward.

" _Inside_!" she hisses. A "please" is burning on her lips, but she doesn't utter the word. She wants to save it. In case Maleficent decides to tease her.

But Maleficent doesn't tease. In fact she's being extremely benevolent tonight. Regina isn't quite sure why. Maybe she has missed Regina or something sentimental nonsense like that.

Either way, Regina appreciates it, and she can't quite suffocate the little scream that leaves her when Maleficent slips her tongue inside her and starts rubbing the tip against her g-spot. Her fingers digs into Regina's thighs, and she quickly goes from slow rubs to swiftly drawing her tongue in and out and hitting Regina's g-spot perfectly with each thrust.

"Fuck!" Regina hisses, and her voice echoes in the Forbidden Fortress. She's not gonna last long tonight. It's been too long. She knows she's not gonna last long, but she still tries to contain herself. Tries to show some restrain. She bites her lip hard enough to draw blood, and her thighs trembles dangerously. She yanks at Maleficent's hair and curses herself for not being able to hold back. She's a little drunk, she's riled up, she's frustrated at having been away for so long, of course she _can't_ hold back.

Her body arches forward and the movement makes Maleficent rake her blunt fingernails against her thighs.

Regina can't control her body. She jerks forward and almost ends up on the floor. And she can't control her voice either. She releases her bottom lip and lets out this animalistic half-scream, her fingers fists in Maleficent's hair as she falls apart and the Forbidden Fortress blurs for a moment. 

She fully relishes in the delicious waves of pleasure still pulsating through her, but at the same time she's _so_ dissappointed in herself. Why couldn't she hold back just a little longer?

Maleficent withdraws her tongue- Regina whimpers slightly at that- and then the blonde sorceress rises to her full height. Regina opens her eyes just in time to see her wipe her mouth with her thumb.

"I remember you holding out much longer than this," Maleficent comments nonchalantly.

Regina hates herself for blushing and she crosses her legs again.

"Have you not been taking care of yourself since I last saw you?" Maleficent asks plainly.

Regina shakes her head. No. She has not been much attention to her body since the last time.

"And why is that, my darling?" Maleficent asks and grasps Regina's chin gently.

"You're better at it than I," Regina says honestly and just a bit bitterly. It's true though. Nothing can compare to the way Maleficent touches her.

Maleficent grins. "I do believe that's the biggest compliment you've ever given me, my darling."

Regina shrugs. "You're welcome I suppose."

Maleficent laughs and extends a hand out to Regina. "Would you like to try again, darling? See if you'll last a bit longer this time?"

"Yes," Regina says plainly and accepts the hand being stretched out towards her.

Maleficent pulls her up from the throne and practically drags her toward the bedchamber. "Come on then, my darling. Let's get you out of these clothes. You're overdressed as always. One day, you should come to me naked."

Regina lets out a little bubbly laughter. "Oh, you'd like that."

"I'd be delighted," Maleficent says as she flicks her wrist and opens the door to her bedchamber. "Get in."

Regina rolls her eyes at the command and steps into the bedchamber.

But Maleficent isn't done being dominating. She doesn't even bother closing the door. She simply flicks her wrist once more and sends Regina flying onto the bed, and before Regina gets the chance to catch her breath, Maleficent is on top of her and pulling at the fabric of her clothes.

 "Don't you _dare_ ripping it," Regina hisses.

Maleficent rips the dress anyway, and the loud tearing sound echoes in the castle.

" _Maleficent_!" Regina protests.

"Nobody gives me orders in my own castle, darling," Maleficent teases and pushes the ruined garment off Regina's body. "Not to worry. In a moment, you won't be worrying about your clothes." with that she rips the corset as well and then her mouth is on Regina's breast.

Regina moans deeply at that, and her annoyance melts away. Who cares about a ripped dress anyway?

 

 

**To Be Continued.......**

 

 

 

 


	22. In Dreams

_**R**_ egina is sure to make as little noise as possible as she creeps through the corridors of King Leopold's castle. She isn't interested in having anyone hearing her.

Because tonight she has a mission. A plan. An agenda. And one that doesn't include getting caught. Nor does it involve receiving a visit from Rumplestiltskin.

No, tonight she's not having one of her lessons. Tonight she's sneaking off to pay a visit to a certain Dragon.

It has been a while, and she has received several raven delivered messages from Maleficent. And in each and every one of them, Maleficent has scribbled down how much she misses Regina's company. How much she longs for them to be together once more.

For a while, Regina had tried to ignore the messages. Had tried to put some distance between herself and Mal. The more she focuses on learning magic, the less time she has for anything else.

For a while, her plan about ignoring the messages had seemed to work. Until she suddenly became aware of the stinging pain low in her belly. A pain that only worsened with each message she ignored.

And then she realized that she did in fact miss the Dragon. Not only a little, but very much so. And when she received another message three days ago, another message where in Maleficent talks about how lonely her castle feels now, how empty her bed is, Regina had decided to pay the Dragon a visit as soon as possible. Admittedly, she forgot to send a message back, but now she's on her way. That's what matters.

  Regina tip toes down the hall. Being discovered by a nosy maid is not on her program tonight.

And she doesn't get caught. Quite the contrary.

She escapes into the cortyard, and she breathes a sigh of relief. Then she shivers slightly. It's a cold night, and she didn't exactly dress for travelling. She's wearing a thin nightgown, and over that, one of her cloak. And nothing more. It's madness, being out in the cold wearing so little, but the thing is, Regina doesn't count on being out in the cold for long. She's hoping that she very soon will be warmed up again. By a Dragon.

Regina opens the old, rusty gate that leads out of the cortyard and into the forest. She's not going into the forest tonight, but using magic when she's so near the King's castle is risky, she knows that.

So she waits until she's safely shielded by tree and bushes. Then she flicks her wrist and transports herself away in a swirl of purple smoke.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

She appears right where she wants to be. At the gate to the Forbidden Fortress. A slight laughter escapes her when she thinks back to bad she used to be a transporting. Now it's the easiest thing in the world.

The gate to the Forbidden Fortress is rusty too, and it creaks when Regina opens it and slips into the cortyard. She stops and listens for a moment. Can she hear the sound of wings flapping? No. She cannot. Mal isn't out flying tonight. She must be somewhere inside the fortress. Not in the garden, that's for sure. Regina knows how much Mal likes to spend time in her garden, but it is so very cold tonight. Gardening would be silly.

Speaking of gardening... Regina frowns a little as she takes a quick look in Maleficent's normally so lavish garden. It's not quite as lavish today. The Dragon hasn't been tending to it properly. Some of the flowers are dying, and for some reason, that makes Regina sad. She'll have to remind Mal to tend to her garden.

She returns to the cortyard and heads towards the door. She hopes that Mal didn't lock the doors tonight.

She didn't. Regina walks into the fortress as though it's the easist thing in the world. She scoffs a little. Sometimes if feels as though Mal _wants_ the thieves to come.

Thinking about it, maybe she does. Regina knows how much the Dragon enjoys toying with the thieves who are brave or stupid enough to cross her path.

Regina's footsteps echoes slightly as she walks through the empty castle. She finds no sign of Maleficent in the libraries or the kitchen. Nor in the throne room or in her lavish bathroom. That means there's only one place left to search.

Regina grins a little. That last place happens to be the place she wants to be in the most.

She slowly pushes the door to Mal's bedchamber ajar, and she smiles at what she finds. Maleficent is soundly asleep. As usually, she has kicked the covers away. She doesn't need them, she always says. She's always warm.

Regina knows that. And right now she's ever so grateful for the fact that Mal doesn't need to cover herself at night. She's an absolute vision in her red silk nightgown. It suits the color of her creamy skin beautifully.

Regina slips inside the bedchamber and closes the door behind her. Then she tiptoes over to the bed and looks down at the sleeping woman occupying the bed. She almost assumes that that would be enough to wake Mal, but it isn't. By the time Regina is inching closer to the bed, Mal is still peacefully asleepy.

The brunette smiles a little. Perhaps the Dragon will sleep all through the night. She could wake up in the morning and find Regina asleep next to her. That would be a nice surprise, wouldn't it?

Because tonight, Regina isn't in a hurry. Tonight isn't just a rushed visit. Tonight she'll stay. She looks at Mal. The blonde is so beautiful when she's sleeping, and Regina feels a slight twinge of guilt low in her stomach. It has been too long since she last visitted the Dragon.

 _But I'm making up for that now_ , she thinks to herself as she quietly tugs off her heels and cloak and then just as quietly slips into bed, curling into Mal's side like it's the most natural thing in the world.

It _is_ the most natural thing in the world. Has been for a while.

Regina makes herself comfortable. She should go to sleep without announcing that she's here. But feeling Mal so close to her, makes that decision ever so difficult. Regina does the only thing she can do right now, and brushes a light kiss to the top of Maleficent's bare shoulder. The touch is so slight, so brief it shouldn't make a difference, but it does anyway.

"Mmmm," Maleficent breathes sleepily. Her blue eyes are still closed, and she makes no attempt at turning around.

Regina waits. Perhaps Maleficent isn't waking up anyway. Maybe it was false alarm.

"Am I dreaming, or have the little queen come to visit me?" Maleficent asks with a voice that's still hoarse with sleep.

"You're dreaming," Regina whispers back and nuzzles her nose against Maleficent's long blonde tresses. They smell of spice and ash and god, Regina has missed breathing that smell.

"Am I though?" Maleficent says and her hoarse voice almost breaks. "This feels _very_ real."

"You have such vivid dreams," Regina purrs softly as she puts her hands on Mal's shoulders, tugging the blonde closer.

"I've missed you terribly," Maleficent mutters. "My castle has been... Very lonely without you."

"Shh," Regina gently chides. Because there's really nothing she can do about the infrequency of her visits. "Don't ruin the dream."

Maleficent chuckles. "This is indeed an _excellent_ dream, my darling."

"Shall I make it even better?" Regina asks and presses another light kiss to Mal's shoulder.

"I'd like that very much," Maleficent breathes.

Regina quells a chuckle. She already knew the answer would be that.

She starts out slowly, glides her fingers lightly over Maleficent's neck. Then the top of her chest. Further down to her covered stomach.

"Have you been thinking of me?" she asks quietly as her hand crawls back up to Maleficent's breast.

"Very much," Maleficent says, and then she's wiggling slightly. Trying to slip the thin straps of her nightgown down her shoulders to give Regina easier access.

But Regina stops her and gently bats the blonde's hand away. "What's the rush? Are we in a hurry?"

"No," Maleficent says. "I just assumed that you-"

"Dreams have no limit," Regina gently interrupts. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

Maleficent immediatly relaxes. A soft sigh escapes her as her back softens against Regina's front.

"That's it," Regina says softly. "Relax."

She resumes the soft kneading of Mal's breasts through the fabric of her thin nightgown.

Maleficent exhales again, and soon her back is arching. But this time it's not because she's straining, but because she's pushing her breast further into Regina's hand. 

Regina chuckles softly and squeezes the handful she's just been given. She doesn't want to neglect anything tonight, so she's quick to do the same to Mal's other breast. Maleficent immediatly pushes against her hand once more, and her breathing has gone somewhat uneven already, Regina notes and tries not to be too smug.

"Is this a good dream so far?" she asks softly and not without an ounce of teasing.

"The very best," Maleficent assures, and now her voice is hoarse again, though it's probably not from sleep anymore.

"Good," Regina says and busies herself with kissing random spots on Maleficent's shoulder as she continues to knead her breasts.

Maleficent moans softly, and soon Regina becomes aware of how hard her nipples has gone against the thin fabric of her nightgown. Regina momentarily abandons one breast and raises her hand. She pushes Maleficent hair away and exposes her neck. Then she lowers her mouth and presses a light kiss there.

Maleficent's body goes rigid at that, and Regina knows why. She has found a sensitive spot. A spot that _always_ does this to Maleficent.

She resumes her kneading of Mal's breasts. Now and then she pressed her thumbs to the blonde's hard nipples, and every time she does so, glorious sounds escapes Mal's lips.

Coming here tonight was a good idea. Oh yes, it definitely was.

She circles hard nipples, never goes beneath the fabric, and Maleficent's skin is growing warmer and warmer. Perhaps she's aiming for setting the bedchamber alight.

As quick as she began, Regina ceases her action on Mal's breasts. She can already hear the Dragons protest, but before Mal gets the chance to actually speak up, Regina has lowered her hands and slowly raises Maleficent's nightgown.

"Mmm!" Maleficent breathes.

Regina chuckles quietly. Eager as ever. She traces her fingers along the waistband of Maleficent's panties, but she makes no attempt at pushing the garment either down or to the side. Then she lets her fingers creeps to the front of Mal's panties, brushes index finger over the hidden pink bud the way Mal likes it.

Maleficent squirms and huffs.

"Patience," Regina gently chides. "You are not even properly wet yet."

Maleficent puffs out another breath of air as though she's disappointed over her own lack of wetness.

Regina snickers quietly into blonde tresses. "I can help with that," she promises. "I certainly can."

With that she starts circling Mal's clit through her panties. She uses two fingers and she makes sure to do it very slowly. Maleficent is not quite ready for anything else yet. She kisses the soft spot on Mal's neck once more as she keeps up the gentle attention on Mal's clit.

 Maleficent pants and her back arches again. She mutters under her breath. Some vulgarity about a certain body part of hers and what she wants Regina to do to it.

 _All in good time_ , Regina thinks to herself and smirks into Mal's neck. She gives Mal's clit an experimenting rub. Not a hard one. Just one to test.

A whoosh of breath rushes out of Maleficent at that, and she aimlessly reaches back. Ends up gripping the hem of Regina's nightgown.

Regina snickers quietly again. Someone is starting to come around. She gives Mal's clit another half-hard rub through her panties, and Mal's grip on her nightgown tightens.

Another hard rub, and Maleficent groans. Regina knows exactly why. She can feel it. The first spot of moisture is seeping through the fabric of Mal's underwear.

"There you are," Regina praises. "For a moment I was worried I had lost my touch."

"N-never," Maleficent breathes.

Regina smiles a little as she keeps rubbing. Soon Maleficent's hips are rolling subtly to match her pace, and Regina swallows thickly as she feels more wetness gather in Maleficent's panties. Yes, Maleficent is definitely starting to come around.

" _Regina_..."

"Shh," Regina presses another light kiss to Mal's bare shoulder. "It's alright. I've got you."

Maleficent answers that by gripping Regina's hand tightly and pressing it more snugly against her clit.

Regina snickers again. "If you want my help, you'll have to let go of my hand."

The grip on her hand immediatly loosens, and Regina finally pushes Mal's panties to the side. Maleficent spreads her legs slightly, hisses " _yes_!" when Regina brushes her thumb over her clit, finally giving her some real skin-to-skin contact.

  Regina flicks her clit once and she can't help but feel smug. Maleficent is _very_ wet by now, and making her come like this should be the easiest thing in the world. She flicks the blonde's clit again, and Maleficent breathes her name again.

"I know," Regina whispers soothingly and notes how she herself has gone slick and slippery between her legs. "Yes, I definitely know."

She goes from from flicking to rubbing once more, and Maleficent's hips bucks and her back arches. Part of Regina wants to ask her to keep still, but the dominating part of her enjoys the way Maleficent reacts to her touch.

It has definitely been too long since she last visited the Forbidden Fortress. Next time she'll respond immediatly to Maleficent's notes.

"So wet for me," Regina breathes as she abandons Mal's clit and slides her fingers lower.

Maleficent whimpers at the loss.

"Shh," Regina gently chides once more. "I promise, I won't let you suffer." With that she sinks two fingers inside Maleficent's tight, wet heat. She twists her hand slightly to ensure that the heel of her hand is pressed snugly against Mal's clit. She can't help but moan at the way Mal's velvety walls envelopes her fingers so snugly. She'll never tire of this.

Maleficent is impatient and rolls her hips already, despite the fact that Regina hasn't moved her fingers yet.

"Patience," Regina admonishes.

"No," Maleficent shoots back, and for a moment she sounds exactly like her usual, cocky self. Seemingly unaffected by the fact that Regina has two fingers buried deep inside her.

They really can't have that. Regina pumps her fingers, once, twice, and Maleficent immediatly goes quiet, apart from a few strangled moans here and there.

Regina congratulates herself with staying focused. That's not an easy task, considering how fucking wet she is. Her thighs are slippery and she's afraid to move just the littlest bit. Afraid that it will distract her so much she can't stay focused on pleasuring Maleficent.

Maleficent wiggles and squirms, and she's gripping the edge of Regina's nightgown again. 

Regina answers her silent plead by pumping her fingers faster within her while she makes sure to apply just the right amount of pressure on the blonde's clit.

Maleficent squirms harder at that. Her back arches and she says Regina's name again and then again. It's music to Regina's ears. It sounds like a prayer. Like she's been worshipped as some sort of goddess.

 She thrusts her fingers harder and sharper and can feel that rough spot against her fingers every time she does it.

By now, Maleficent is a mess. She moans and cries out and is gripping Regina's nightgown so tightly, Regina fears that the garment is gonna rip. What a tragdedy that would be. Mal rolls her hips, and once of her hands comes up and grips the back of Regina's neck instead.

"Regina... I'm so-" she pants, the rest of the sentence dies on her lips.

"Close?" Regina suggests and twists her wrist slightly.

"Mmm, yes," Maleficent breathes, and her grip around Regina's neck tightens.

"Is that so?" Regina half-teases with a particular skilfull flick of her wrist. She makes sure to press the heel of her hand firmly against Mal's clit.

Maleficent lets out a strangled groan at that.

"Then come for me," Regina gently encourages and almost withdraws her fingers from within Maleficent, only to plunge them right back in and hitting Maleficent's g-spot perfectly.

Maleficent screams out Regina's name, and tiny flames errupts from her mouth as she yells and thrashes on the bed. Her grip on Regina's neck becomes so incredibly tight, Regin almost assumes that Mal is trying to suffocate her entirely.

The bedchamber reaches an almost unbearable high temperature, and Regina marvels at her own ability. She almost awakened the dragon. Regina presses a light kiss to Mal's naked and sweaty shoulder. The blonde sorceress' skin is burning under her lips.

The brunette smiles against Mal's shoulder. _Somebody really needed this_. She once again congratulates herself with deciding to pay Mal a visit tonight. She lifts the heel of her hand and eases some of the pressure on Mal's now presumeably oversensitive clit. She wants this to stay pleasureable. Torturing the Dragon is not on her list tonight.

Regina sees Maleficent through it. She slowly and gently pumps her fingers and feeds the blonde's orgasm with each steady push. She wants to make sure that this doesn't end before it absolutely _has_ to. Tonight, she's giving Maleficent everything.

_This is my way of apologizing for having stayed away for so long._

Maleficent trembles and she pants out a few more breaths, moans Regina's name once more, followed by some profanity. Her back arches once more, and then she finally, _finally_ exhales sharply and she slumps back against the bed, clearly utterly spent.

Regina waits until Mal's walls has stopped fluttering. Then she slowly withdraws her fingers. Maleficent moans a little as she does so.

Regina gives her a moment to float back to earth and busies herself with bringing her fingers up to her lips and then slowly sucking them dry. _Mmmm_. Glorious as ever.

She detangles herself from Maleficent's now loose grip and lies down on her side so she can watch Mal. She feels every bit satisfied with herself and her effort.

 Regina waits, and after longer than expected, Maleficent finally turns around and looks at Regina. She pushes at Regina's shoulder and is clearly trying to shove Regina onto her back.

Regina laughs. "Shouldn't you rest a little while?"

"And waste time?" Maleficent says hoarsley. "I think not." but the hand on Regina's shoulder still first soften, and then drops entirely. The Dragon rolls onto her back. Her chest rises and falls quickly. She makes another attempt at nudging Regina, but once again her hand drops limply to the mattress, and before Regina gets the chance to fully understand what is happening, Maleficent is fast asleep next to her.

Regina brings a hand up to her mouth to stiffen her amusement. "Sleep well," she says softly.

Now she could choose to return to the King's castle, but she doesn't really have the desire to do so. Nobody is waiting for her. She has told everyone that she is sick and not to be disturbed. They'll heed her warning. It's not like they pay much attention to her anyway.

 She curls into Maleficent's side, and soon Regina is asleep too.

 

 

****************************

 

 

When she wakes again it's to the sun peeking in through the large windows, and soft kisses being smoothened all over her jaw.

Regina slowly opens her eyes and grins a little when she sees Mal's face close to her own. "What's this for?"

"You're still here," Maleficent says and presses another soft kiss to the hinge of Regina's jaw.

"I am," Regina confirms.

Another soft kiss to her jaw, and then: "Am I still dreaming then, little queen?"

"Maybe," Regina chuckles.

"I can live with that," Maleficent says, and then she's lifting Regina's nightgown.

"So eager," Regina teases, exactly like she did last night.

But her teasing smile is nothing compared to the way Maleficent bares her teeth in a wicked grin when she has succesfully bunched Regina's nightgown up around her waist. "No panties," the Dragon comments. "Did you lose them?"

"Maybe I did," Regina drawls lazily and spreads her legs unabashedly, fully displaying herself for Mal

"Naughty little queen," Maleficent scolds and clicks her tongue. She doesn't look very displeased though. She's already devouring Regina with her eyes alone.

"Are you gonna punish me.... _Mistress_?" Regina asks and licks her lips.

"Do you _need_ punishment, my darling?" Maleficent shoots back and lowers her hand so it's hovering just above Regina's pussy.

"Maybe I do," Regina almost muses. She has been quite stressed lately. In dire need to get rid of some of the frustration thats building inside her.

"Oh yes?" Maleficent purrs and smirks. "Just say the word, sweet one."

Regina considers it for a moment. Thinks back to all time she has found herself over Maleficent's knee. All those delicious feelings each spank brings with it. Something flutters low in her stomach, and her sex clenches unexpectedly. She gasps and instinctively presses her thighs together.

" _Such_ a bad girl," Maleficent says silkily as she immediatly brings a hand in between Regina's legs and prevents her from squeezing her legs together a second time.

Regina gasps again and is quick to sit up in bed. She shuffles forward on her knees and slots their lips together in a heated kiss.

Maleficent's fingers are in her hair, effortlessly gliding through Regina's dark tresses. And then they aren't anymore. Her hands slides down to Regina's ass. She cups it, then squeezes, and then slaps it lightly.

 Regina breaks the kiss and throws her head back.

"What will it be, my darling?" Maleficent purrs in her ear. "Pleasure or punishment?"

"Both," Regina breathes and licks her lips.

"Then you'll have to start adressing me properly," Maleficent says and looks positively delighted as she grasps Regina's chin.

"Mistress," Regina quickly amends.

"That's better. I would have called you a good girl, but you're not a good girl yet, are you, my darling?"

"No, Mistress."

"Then we better rectify that," Maleficent says as she sits back against the headboard. "Come here."

Regina immediatly obeys and positions herself over the blonde sorceress' lap as she so often has done before. God, it's good to be back.

Maleficent rubs her ass tenderly and then squeezes. Rubs again until she can feel Regina's muscles go soft.

"How many have I earned, Mistress?" Regina asks and turns her head to look at Mal.

"I haven't decided," Maleficent says as she begins to lightly pat Regina's bottom.

That suits Regina just fine. She's not in a hurry.

Soon the pats to her bottom begins to nip slightly, and Regina wriggles a bit on Maleficent's lap. It doesn't hurt, but she's starting to feel the subtle vibrations in her sex.

"Are you ready, sweet one?" Maleficent asks.

"I am, Mistress," Regina assures. _More than ready_.

Maleficent's hand lifts and then comes back with a thuddy sound.

Regina shudders. It still doesn't hurt, but _god_ , that felt good!

"Do you... Do you want me to count, Mistress?" she asks a bit breathlessly.

"No, not today," Maleficent replies. "You just lie quietly and.... think about what you've done."

"Alright," Regina says and struggles to keep the amusement out of her voice.

_Swat!_

"What was that?" Maleficent asks and rewards Regina with a somewhat harder spank. 

"N-nothing, Mistress."

"I hope not."

Another smack lands on her bottom, and Regina buries her head in the mattress. Her mind is already starting to go slightly foggy, and she can feel how the frustration slowly leaves her body every time Maleficent's firm hand connects with her skin....

 

 

 

**To Be Continued....**

 

 

 

 


	23. In Dreams part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Decided to write a part two for this. It's incredibly smutty, so...)

_**R** egina moans and thrashes on the bed. Maleficent is kissing her neck while she has one hand beneath Regina's nightgown. Her hand is rubbing harshly against the fabric of Regina's panties, and Regina moans again when she feels her panties getting increasingly more soaked. _

_"Maleficent, please!" she moans and tries to wiggle her own hand into her underwear._

_But Maleficent swiftly catches her hand and pins it to the mattress. "No, my darling. Not yet."_

_"But I-"_

_"Shh," the Dragon scolds lightly. "Be quiet little one. We can't wake the whole castle, can we?" she laugs. "Perhaps I should tie your pretty little wrists to the headboard."_

_"Maleficent, please!" Regina all but sobs and arches her back._

_"No," Maleficent says as her fingers strokes agonizingly slow on the outside of Regina's panties. "Patience is a virtue, my darling."_

_"This is not fair!" Regina gasps and her hips bucks automatically._

_"Shh," Maleficent soothes. "You look so beautiful like this, little queen."_

_Regina hisses. She doesn't feel very soothed._

_Maleficent's thumb finds her clit through the thin fabric of her panties, and Regina clamps her mouth firmly shut not to scream._

_"So beautiful," Maleficent repeats. "And so wet for me. I dont think you've ever been this wet before, have you?"_

_"N-no," Regina pants. Right now, she's willing to agree to everything Mal says. "Never."_

_"Is this all for me?" Maleficent asks, and her teasing tone doesn't go unnoticed by Regina._

_"All for you," Regina confirms and wiggles her hips slightly. "Can you feel it, Mistress? Can you feel how soaked my panties are?"_

_Maleficent groans. "Careful, my darling. I don't think you're in any position to tease your Mistress."_

_Regina ignores it. "I'm so wet, Mistress." she wiggles underneath Maleficent and then parts her legs. "Look," she says and gives Maleficent a full view of the pearly liquid seeping down her inner thighs._

_"Oh, you bad girl," Maleficent chides. "I should spank you for this."_

_"Then do it afterwards," Regina hisses. She's more than willing to take her punishment afterwards. But for right now she just needs.._

_"Ahh!" She cries out muffled when Maleficent suddenly lowers her mouth and presses a kiss to her clit through her panties._

_It feels so good. Admittedly, it would feel better if she wasn't wearing any panties, but this is also rather wonderful._

 

_And suddenly, Maleficent clearly has decided to take mercy upon her. She grabs Regina's shoulders and guides her up._

_"Bend over the bed, little queen," she purrs._

_Regina willingly does as she's told, and the next second she feels Mal's fingers hook around the waistband of her panties, and-_

 

Regina jerks awake with a sharp gasp. Her eyes water, and it takes her a moment to realize that she is in fact alone in her bedchamber. Maleficent isn't here. Regina's eyes starts to water again, and this time it's from sheer dissappointment.

A dream. Only a dream.

But a _wonderful_ dream never the less.

Her panties are utterly soaked, and her clit is throbbing.

Once again, dissappointment swirls low in her belly. Oh, how she wishes she wasn't alone right now. It's all Maleficent's fault, Regina decides. She's the one to blame for this. After all, she's the one who makes Regina dream.

Maybe Regina should "punish" the Dragon for that.

Regina glances at her mirror hanging on the wall, and she smiles mischiviously to herself. She has performed magic in her sleep before. One morning she woke up to sparks flying from her fingertips. Surely, Maleficent can't blame her for something she does in her sleep?

Like accidentially opening up the connection to Maleficent's mirror.

Regina's smile deepens. It _could_ be a simple accident. Something she has done in her sleep. Magic in emotion, and right now, Regina feels _particularly_ unhinged and out of control. She smirks to herself as she quietly lies back down. She wiggles slightly to adjust herself, and then she slides one hand into her panties and cups her pussy hard. She swallows thickly. God, she's so wet. She circles her clit a few times and shivers. Her entire body jerks. She trails her fingers down to her wet entrance. She teases her entrance with the tip of her finger, and she can feel how her sex clenches in expectation.

Regina brings her fingers up to her throbbing clit again. She's fucking sopping. A few more minutes and she would surely have come in her sleep.

Oh right. Regina suddenly remembers her little scheme, and she nochalantly flicks her right wrist. To make the gesture seem unitented. A mere accident in her sleep. She's sure to keep her eyes closed, but she can still hear the sizzling sound indicating that her mirror is now connected to Maleficent's.

Regina doesn't wait or attempt to see whether Maleficent is there or not. She simply brings one hand down and rubs herself once more. The stimulation makes her shiver from head to toe, and it makes her head ever so slightly foggy, but the faint sound coming from her mirror doesn't escape her. Maleficent is watching. She knows that.

Regina finds her clit with the tip of her finger and she moans at the contact. But not too loudly. She's never loud when she's alone. She circles her clit again, but quickly deems that it won't be enough. Her teeth sinks into her bottom lip when she starts rubbing the swollen little nub in earnestly. More wetness seeps from her entrance at that, and once again Regina wishes that the Dragon could have been here right now. Maleficent would have enjoyed a taste.

" _Mmm_!" she whimpers slightly, and that sound is actually rather convincing. She _could_ have been asleep.

God, she needs to come. Badly. The dream-Maleficent was quite right. Regina is positive she has never been wetter. She spreads her legs wider, rubs her clit harder. She bites her lip so hard she can taste blood. She wiggles her hand slightly, so her fingers are lined up with her dripping entrance. Without hesitation, she slips two fingers inside herself, and then crooks them slightly. Another gasp escapes her when she feels her fingers against that spot inside her. She starts moving her fingers. Doesn't waste time with slow and gentle. She has no use for slow and gentle tonight. No. She finds a fast pace and starts thumbing her fingers roughly against her g-spot. God, that feels so fucking  _good_! Of course, it would have been better had it been Maleficent's fingers inside her, but this is a very worthy substitute. She moans sharply and throws her head back. Right now, she doesn't care about faking sleep. The only thing that matters is each delicious jolt of pleasure she feels in her pussy every time her fingers hits her g-spot. 

" _Fuck_!"

She doesn't actually mean to say it out loud, but somehow, the vulgarity slips past her lips anyway. Why is it that Maleficent makes her blurt out vulgarity every time?

Because of _course_ she's thinking about Maleficent. Who else?

The familiar, tingling sensation begins in her heels and spreads to her knees. Travels up to her thighs. She wiggles and whimpers when she feels it tickle her spine. Then it wraps around her front, spreads low in her belly, up, up, up, until it explodes in her chest.

Regina cries out in sheer bliss as the orgasm finally catches up with her. Her back arches on its own accord, her heels digs into the mattress, and the wetness floods her panties in a way it has only done a few times. She can't help but feel ever so slightly impressed with herself when she realizes that she has just made herself come in a way that she thought only Maleficent was capable of.

She immediatly wants to feel that again. She immediatly craves another orgasm.

Her chest rises and falls quickly. Maybe thats what she'll do for the rest of the night instead of sleeping. Maybe she'll keep fucking herself instead. It's definitely better than sleeping.

But maybe she needs to catch her breath first. She moans a little again when she withdraws her fingers from within herself. Her head spins a little, and she's still panting slightly. On second thoughts, maybe she's too worn out to continue this. Maybe she _does_ need to sleep.

Or maybe she needs a nighttime bath. This has made her quite sweaty all over.

"I know you're awake, little queen."

Maleficent's voice doesn't even startle Regina. And if Maleficent counts on Regina being embarrassed about having her little scheme revealed, she has another thing coming.

"I know you're watching," she nonchalantly shoots back and rolls onto her belly so she can see the mirror. "You can't help yourself. You never can."

In the mirror, Maleficent narrows her blue eyes slightly. She looks beautiful tonight, Regina notes. In a deep purple nightgown with flimsy little straps and golden hair slightly unruly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Maleficent asks silkily.

"Did _you_?" Regina teases and grins.

"Mmm, that was quite the naughty little performance, my darling," Maleficent scolds.

"Oh, nonsense. You _liked_ it," Regina brushes her off and shrugs lightly.

"Such attitude," Maleficent observes.

Regina ignores that. "I had a dream you were here," she tells the Dragon.

"Oh? And what was I doing to you?" Maleficent asks interested.

Regina grins. "Hmm, I'm not so sure you deserve to know, Dragon."

"Careful," Maleficent warns.

But Regina shakes her head in mock sadness. "No. I dont think you deserve to know. Sorry."

Maleficent scowls at her again. "Need I remind you that _you_ were the one who connected our mirrors, little queen?"

Regin blinks innocently. "Perhaps it was an accident? Perhaps I was so aroused I didn't know what I was-"

"No," Maleficent interrupts plainly. "You did it on purpose. Don't lie to me, little queen."

Regina grins again. "I just thought I'd give you something nice to look at.... _Mistress_."

Now Maleficent is the one to shake her head in mock sadness. "I think you're a bad girl tonight, my darling."

"I suppose dreaming of you asking me to bend over your bed _is_ fairly bad," Regina nods.

She sees and hears Maleficent inhale sharply at that. "Oh. So _that's_ what we were doing."

"Mmm, but first you were teasing me through my panties," Regina nonchalantly continues. "Well, not at _first_. You started with pinning my wrists to the mattress. And then you said you wanted to tie them to the headboard. _Then_ you-"

"Be quiet, little queen," Maleficent interrupts.

"Why?" Regina asks innocently. "I thought you wanted to know."

"Be quiet," Maleficent repeats. "Be quiet and get out of bed."

"Giving me orders even though you're not here?"

"I said, get out of bed!" Maleficent snaps. "Now!"

Her tone sends shivers down Regina's spine, and she finds that she's incapable of doing anything beside obeying. She climbs out of bed, and then moves to stand in front of the mirror.

"Excellent," Maleficent purrs. "Now take off your nightgown."

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Sweetheart, you've already earned yourself a punishment for teasing and being cheeky. Don't force me to add to your punishment," Maleficent warns.

Regina's stomach flutters pleasantly. _Punishment_. So that's how they're playing tonight. She can't say she minds that.

She eases the thin straps down her shoulders and bares first her breasts and then her stomach for Maleficent. She flashes the Dragon a little smile as she pushes the nightgown down. It pools around her ankles.

"That's better," Maleficent coos. "Now the panties. Take them off."

Regina immediatly hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slides the skimpy material down her legs. They stick slightly to her skin.

"Excellent," Maleficent praises. "Now tell me, darling... Are they wet?"

"Yes," Regina breathes, and then adds: "very much, Mistress."

Maleficent cackles. "Good. Now be a good girl and pick both your panties and your nightgown up and place them on your bed. And do it with your back to me. Give me something nice to look at."

Regina once again obeys, turns her back on the mirror and then bends down to pick up her nightgown and panties.

"I can see how wet you're getting again, my naughty little queen," Maleficent comments. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes," Regina breathes again as she places both garments on the bed.

"Good," Maleficent says and cackles again. "Now turn around."

Regina turns around. She can't quite resist temptation though, and she brings one hand in between her thighs.

"Did I ask you to touch yourself?" Maleficent snaps. "Get that hand away from your pussy right now!"

Regina shivers as she moves her hand away. God, hearing Maleficent saying the word "pussy" is almost too much.

"Why can't you obey me tonight?" Maleficent demands. "Do you think I'll reward you for being a bad girl?"

"No," Regina mutters.

"What?!" Maleficent snaps. "No _what_?"

"No, Mistress," Regina immediatly amends.

"That's better. But you're still in trouble with me," Maleficent states and folds her arms across her breasts."

"Yes, Mistress," Regina squeaks.

Maleficent smirks dangerously at her. "Close your eyes, darling."

Regina bites her lip.

"I gave you a command, my darling, and I expect you to obey it," Maleficent says, and her voice is dangerously low now.

Regina closes her eyes.

It happens immediatly afterwards. The sound of magic whispers through her bedchamber, and Regina can feel how the floor vanishes underneath her feet as she's swept away.

When her feet finds solid ground again, she can feel the softness of a rug underneath her feet, and Maleficent's voice is significantly closer to her when she warns:

"Don't open your eyes, little one. And don't move."

Before Regina gets the chance to answer that, a blindfold is slid over her eyes and tied so she's completely unable to see _anything_.

"Give me your hand," Maleficent says, and it's something between an order and a suggestion.

Regina stretches one hand out and immediatly feels soft, warm fingers interlocking with her own. Maleficent guides forward, until...

"Stop." the Dragon orders.

Regina immediatly stops and a surprised gasp slips past her lips when she feels those fingers between her thighs.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Maleficent cackles.

"No, Mistress," Regina breathes.

Somewhere near her, Maleficent grins. "Blindfold suits you, my darling. I should put one on you more often."

Regina isn't entirely sure how to respond to that.

And she doesn't really get a chance to either. Suddenly, the warm fingers dissappears, but before she gets the chance to mourn the loss, she's pushed backwards, and another surprised yelp escapes her when she finds herself landing face down on Maleficent's bed.

Maleficent never gives her the chance to get up. In one swift movement, she's straddling the back of Regina's legs.

Regina shivers from head to toe at that.

"Now you're in trouble," Maleficent informs her. She's not very good at feigning sadness though, and Regina can hear the exictement drip from every word.

Regina herself feels how the exictement makes new wetness trickle down her thighs..

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I ended it there. I'm horrible. I was thinking that the next chapter is going to pick up immediatly after this, but then again, it depends on what the good readers want ;)


	24. Mistress

_**R**_ egina squirms a little on the bed. To make it seem as though she's trying to get up. But she isn't. Not really. It's all a part of this little game.

"Tha'ts enough," Maleficent says sharply. "Be still!"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says obediently.

She feels Maleficent's hands on her naked body. They're roaming over her back. Her fingernails lightly scratch, and then those fingers are trailing down to Regina's ass and gives it a rather firm grope.

Regina hisses a little at that. Due to arousal, and because she knows all too well what's coming next.

And she's right. After a little more teasing, Maleficent moves and releases the pressure on Regina's legs.

"You are in so much trouble, my darling," she promises.

"I know,  Mistress," Regina says with feigned sadness.

"Up," Maleficent orders sharply.

Regina clumsily pushes herself up so she's sitting on her heels. A difficult task because of the blindfold.

Then Maleficent's hands are on her body once more. Regina gasps in pure surprise when the Dragon suddenly plucks at her nipple.

"Did I ask you to enjoy it?" Maleficent asks sharply. "Be _quiet_."

Regina instantly clamps her mouth shut. She even tries not to squirm when Maleficent continues to tweak her nipple. The movement is certainly less gentle than normally, and it takes all Regina's willpower to be quiet. And even more so when she suddenly feels Maleficent's fingers between her thighs once more. Regina bites her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Maleficent snickers as she cups Regina's pussy and then massages it slightly, smearing Regina's wetness all over.

"So _wet_ ," she purrs. "Seems a shame you won't be allowed to come for a long, long time."

Regina almost whimpers a little at that.

Maleficent's fingers disappears from between her legs, and after a bit of rustling, she orders: "taste".

Regina is quick to open her mouth and swirl her tongue over the finger being held out towards her. More wetness trickles down her legs when she feels that familiar, salty taste of Maleficent's juices prickle on her tongue.

"Are you looking forward to pleasuring me, my darling?" Maleficent purrs into her ear.

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says truthfully.

"Good. Because that might just be all the exictement you're getting tonight," Maleficent says, and that sharp tone is back. After a few minutes, she removes the finger from between Regina's lips and orders her to keep entirely still.

Regina does her best to obey like she's supposed to. She hears the faint creak from the bed when Maleficent adjust, but before she gets the chance to think too much about it, there's that soft whisper of Maleficent's magic, and the next second, Regina finds herself face down over Maleficent's lap.

Somewhere above her, Maleficent cackles. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that surprise you?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says completely truthfully. That _did_ surprise her a little.

"Well, I don't care about that," Maleficent says silkily. "In fact nothing could interest me lesser. You're due a spanking."

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says almost ruefully.

"I'll give you twenty swats with my hand, and for the last fifteen, I'll be using.... Something else," Maleficent cackles.

"Something else?" Regina echoes. This is new.

A warning tap against her rear. "That's not how you adress me, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Regina immediatly amends. "I was just... Curious."

"Oh, I'm sure you were, my little queen. But you'll just have to wait and see," Maleficent says and her voice drops dangerously as she begins to squeeze Regina's ass and then massage the cheeks to prepare her for what's to come.

Regina breathes a little sigh of relief at that.

Maleficent hears it and her voice is so much softer when she says: "I would never conduct a punishment without preparing you for it first, my darling. That is not how I do things."

"I know, Mistress. I trust you."

"You do, do you?" Maleficent murmurs and gives Regina's rear another squeeze.

"Yes, I do, Mistress," Regina assures.

Maleficent's "mmm's" and then her fingers are sliding down slightly as she spreads Regina's cheeks and lightly presses a fingertip against the hole there.

Regina almost yelps in surprise and squirms on Maleficent's lap. Not because Maleficent is doing anything that hurts her, but because she's so surprised.

But before she gets the chance to ask about it, Maleficent goes back to kneading her ass. She cackles mischiviously as she nonchalantly says: "some day I should like taking you there."

Regina can feel herself flushing at that, but for some reason, the thought isn't entirely uncomfortable.

"Would you like that?" Maleficent asks silkily.

"I.... I think so?" Regina says. She has never considered it before, but with all the other things she and Maleficent has done together, how could it be anything but pleasurable?

Above her, Maleficent cackles. "Fun for another night, I'm sure. Now, I think we're about ready to begin your punishment."

Oh. Regina had momentarily forgotten all about that. "Yes, Mistress," she murmurs.

"I expect you to keep still and more importantly, keep your pretty little mouth shut," Maleficent says firmly. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Excellent. Good girl."

The praise makes Regina feel all warm, but then she feels how Maleficent's hand lift and the warmthness transform into arousal. Although she's trying to brace herself, she still hisses when Maleficent's palm lands on her ass.

"Quiet," Maleficent warns.

Regina does her utmost to keep quiet as Maleficent's palm lands on her ass again and then again. She clenches her jaw, bites her lip, finds a fistful of the bedding she can squeeze when the blows begins to sting slightly and bring those familiar vibrations with them.

"Your skin marks so beautifully, little Queen," Maleficent purrs. "I've missed this."

Regina keeps quiet. She knows that this is a test. A way to make her speak even though she's not supposed to.

Maleficent cackles. "Well done, sweetheart." her palm lands on Regina's ass again, and Regina very nearly yelps. At the very last second, she catches herself though and forces herself to be quiet.

 _Swat_! Left cheek.

 _Swat!_ Right cheek.

Regina bites her lip. For her inner eye, she can see the handprint each spank brings with it, and that _sound_ it makes every time Maleficent's palm lands on her bottom is enough to make her even more wet.

 _Swat, swat, swat_! Her sit spots.

She can feel how her skin is going more and more pink.

 _Swat, swat_! The tops of her thighs. Maleficent is using both her hands, and it's a struggle for Regina to keep quiet. These slaps really bites. Of course, they feel good as well, but tonight it actually feels as though she's being punished.

"How are you doing, darling?" Maleficent asks.

Regina doesn't answer.

"You have permission to answer me," Maleficent says. "I asked you a question."

"I'm doing g-great, Mistress," Regina says.

Maleficent's hand goes from abusing her skin to stroking it lightly. "Your voice is breaking," she points out. "Do you need a break?"

"No, Mistress. I can keep going," Regina assures.

"You're quite sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well. We're almost through. You're doing wonderfully so far."

Regina smiles a little. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Now be quiet and keep entirely still for me, that's a good girl."

Regina obeys and another smack lands on her ass. The spanking continues, but Regina can immediatly feel that something has changed. It still bites sufficently, but Maleficent isn't using the exact same intensity as she did before. She has slowed down some.

Regina silently counts the spanks in her head. _Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourt-oh god, that bites! fifteen, sixteen, seventeen._

Her skin is rapidly going from bright pink to a deep shade of red, Regina is sure of that. Sitting down tomorrow is not gonna be pleasant. The mere thought makes her pussy clench and throb as a new wave of arousal washes over her.

By the eighteenth slap, it feels as though her entire ass is on fire, and her pussy is throbbing agonizingly every time Maleficent's hand lands on her bottom. Regina bites her lip and tries not to squirm. She won't be coming for a long, long time, and there is that _other_ thing Maleficent talked about to use on her after she had used her hand. Oh god.. 

"All done," Maleficent announces and gives Regina's rear a fond rub. "You took that very well, sweetheart."

"I have some..." Regina pants. "I have some training in that, Mistress,"

Maleficent cackles, but the sobers up: "You're giving me cheek. That's naughty."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Regina amends.

Obviously, Maleficent doesn't let her remark slide, and Regina inhales sharply when she's rewarded with another spank.

"That was for giving me cheek," Maleficent says and cackles as she guides Regina up in a sitting position.

Regina opens her mouth to inquire about that _other_ thing Maleficent is planning on using on her, but before she gets the chance to, Maleficent is kissing her deeply.

Regina moans surprised into the kiss. She hadn't expected that. She thought this was all about punishment. She eagerly returns the kiss and moans again when Maleficent's tugs slightly on her hair. It's both thrilling and aggravating not being able to see what's going on. The blindfold is obstructing every attempt at seeing.

For a while, Maleficent seems satisfied with kissing her and sucking lightly on the tip of Regina's tongue, but then she breaks the contact between them, and warm hands cups Regina's cheeks.

"A little reward for taking that so well," Maleficent says.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"But of course were not quite done punishing you," Mal continues. "I think such a crime deserves _proper_ punishment, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina quickly responds. The anticipating is driving her insane.

Maleficent guides her up from her lap and then into a fairly normal sitting position. A light kiss is being brushed to the top of her shoulder, and then the bed creaks as Maleficent hops off. Regina can hear her walk around in the bedchamber. A drawer is being opened. Something jingles. What is that? If Regina didn't knew better, she would say it was chains.

 _Chains._ Regina's abdomen tightens again, but she doesn't say anything. 

And a moment later, the jingling sound disappears and Regina can hear how the drawer is being shut. She can't hear the jingling sound coming closer. So no chains. If only she wasn't blindfolded. Not being able to see what's going on is positively aggravating.

Suddenly, Maleficent cackles close to her ear, says: "stretch out your hand, darling."

Regina obediently outstretches a hand, eager to feel whatever it is Mal just brought out from her drawer......

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, like the exceptionally mean author I am, I waited such a long time to update this fic, and I also ended it HERE. I'm horrible, aren't I? :P


	25. Flames

The thing Maleficent is holding feels long and narrow and leathery. And Regina is extremely familiar with it.

"So? Any guesses, my darling?" Maleficent snickers somewhere near her.

"It's a riding crop, Mistress," Regina says and her mouth goes a little dry.

"That is correct," Maleficent says amusedly.

Regina remains firmly rooted in her spot and waits for whatever is about to come. Her view is obstructed because of the blindfold, but maybe that's a good thing. Maybe actually _seeing_ the crop would make this feel all the more daunting.

The leathery tip of the crop brushes against her back, and Regina takes a deep breath as to brace herself. Maleficent has used her hand on Regina about a million times, but never a crop, and Regina isn't sure what she should except pain wise. Obviously, it's going to hurt, but....

"Sweetheart, I would never start out cold," Maleficent firmly interrupts her train of thoughts. "I'm merely trying to let you get the feel of it."

"Alright, Mistress."

"And when I _am_ going to give you the last fifteen swats, I won't hit you very hard," Maleficent continues. "Just enough to warm your skin."

"It's already plenty warm," Regina mumbles quietly.

Not quietly enough. The tip of the crop suddenly taps against her chin. "What was that?" Maleficent asks.

"Nothing, Mistress."

"No? Funny. I could have sworn I heard you giving me cheek."

"I wasn't, Mistress," Regina says quickly.

"I think you were, but I'll let it slide," Maleficent says. "Don't do it again, though. I'm not above taking you over my knee and using my hand on you again."

Regina swallows at that. She keeps her mouth firmly shut as the tip of the crop runs over her back in an almost caressing manner. That actually feels sort of nice, but Regina can't help but think about what else that crop can do. Being swatted on her back has to hurt.

"Which is why I would never use it on such sensitive areas, my little queen."

Regina quells a sigh. Why is it that Maleficent _has_ to read her mind at every given opportunity?

"Only on enjoyable parts, my darling," Maleficent continues, and the tip of the crop wanders to Regina's front.

Regina swallows something when she feels it against her breast.

"Like _here_ for instance," Maleficent purrs. "Shall we see what you think of it?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Is that a truthful answer, sweet one? I'm not doing this with you if you are afraid."

"I am _not_ afraid, Mistress," Regina assures. She might be a little apprehensive because she hasn't tried this before, but she isn't afraid. She's never afraid when she's with Maleficent.

The tip of the crop leaves her breast, and Regina braces herself for the first lash.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Maleficent says gently. "Not ever."

"I already know that, Mistress," Regina says quickly.

"Good. Would you like me to take your blindfold off for this?"

"No, I'm good. Mistress."

"Very well. Take a deep breath."

Regina takes a deep breath.

Her imagination has convinced her that it would hurt really badly, but when the tip of the crop lands on her breast, it doesn't hurt. It definitely has a very distinct sound, but it doesn't hurt as such.

"Did that hurt?" Maleficent asks.

"No, Mistress," Regina says and her voice is coated with surprised. "It didn't."

Mal chuckles at her surprise. "Shall we try one more then?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Her chin was tapped again. "That's not how you ask me, sweetheart."

"May I please have one more, Mistress?" Regina amends and sits back on her heels.

"Good girl. And yes, you may. Deep breath."

Regina takes another deep breath.

The next soft smack from the crop lands on her other breast. That doesn't hurt either, but before Regina gets the chance to voice her surprise, Maleficent has brought the crop down so the tip is tapping lightly against her hard nipple.

Regina can feel how the muscles between her legs twitches at that.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Maleficent asks.

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says.

The tip of the crop slides to her other breast and taps against her nipple. Regina bites her lip and fiddles with her hands.

"Arms down by your side I think," Maleficent orders. "Can't risk you start touching yourself, can we?"

Regina immediatly does as instructed. 

"Good girl," Maleficent praises, and then she's lifting the crop again. A moment later, it comes down on Regina's left breast, and Regina bites her lip not to make noise. She isn't completely sure whether that rule actually applies right now, but Maleficent's go-to rule is "speak only when spoken to", and Regina assumes that's the case as well right now.

She wants to be good. She wants to show restrain and actually impress Maleficent for once. It's not very often that happens.

Another lick from the crop. This time on her right breast. Once again, Regina remains silent, and her eyelids slides closed under the blindfold. It's actually a bit easier when she can't see anything.

 _Thwap_. The crop comes down again. Left breast. It doesn't hurt, it only feels enjoyable. Then the tip is caressing her hard nipple. Regina doesn't want to cry out. She tries to distract herself by wondering what Maleficent is wearing right now. Nothing at all? No, not nothing. The Dragon is usually dressed for this part. Maybe she's wearing that tight leather dress she so often wears whenever they're doing this. The one with the strings at the front. She looks good in that. Regina licks her lips.

 _Thwap._ Against Regina's right breast. The sound the crop makes against her skin is enough to make Regina lick her lips.

 _Thwap_. Left breast. Regina reminds herself to keep her arms by her side.

 _Thwap_. Her stomach. Just underneath her belly button. That's a new place, and even though Regina hadn't expected it, it still feels very good. This isn't horrible and torterous like she had pictured it to be.

Well, it _is_ torterous, but not in a remotely bad way.

 _Twhap_! Her right breast again. And slightly harder this time. Hard enough to bite slightly, but not hard enough to cause any actual pain for Regina.

"So quiet and controlled tonight," Maleficent comments.

"Yes, Mistress," Regina confirms.

"Why is that?" Maleficent asks and the tip of the crop caresses the skin underneath Regina's breast.

"Because I want to be good," Regina says truthfully and is sure to keep entirely still even though it feels really good.

"You're always good," Maleficent says, and the tip of the crop slides down some. "Your inability to obey isn't a mark against your goodness."

Regina quells several smart remarks. _Says the woman who always refers to me as a "bad girl_ ".

Somewhere above her, Maleficent chuckles, and Regina supposes she just read her mind again. Regina braces herself for a harder thwap as punishment for giving cheek.

But the harder lash from the crop never comes. Instead the tip of the crop slides in between her legs. Regina almost moans, but she catches herself at the very last second.

"I'm surprised you're able to keep quiet when you're _this_ wet," Maleficent husks.

Regina keeps her mouth shut and firmly reminds herself _not_ to squirm when she feels the tip of the crop sliding through the wetness between her thighs.

"So controlled," Maleficent says again. "You're almost unnerving me, my darling."

Regina smiles a little at that and licks her dry lips.

The tip of the crop taps against her clit, and Regina's facäde almost shatters. But once again she catches herself and manages to keep still. Even though it's almost killing her. She remains firmly rooted to the spot, doesn't let her body or her voice betray her. Not even when Maleficent goes from lightly tapping to stroking her clit with the tip of the crop. Regina slowly breathes in and out.

"I'll say," Maleficent murmurs. "Keep this up and might earn yourself an orgasm sooner than expected."

That comment alone is enough to make more wetness emerge between Regina's thighs. The only thing she can't control. Unless she squeezes her thighs together. And Maleficent probably wouldn't like that at all.

 Maleficent chuckles wickedly, and the crop disappears from between Regina's legs. But Regina doesn't have to consider what's next for long, because a moment later, she feels the tip of the crop against her lips.

"Taste yourself, my darling," Maleficent orders.

This is new, but Regina doesn't think about that. Instead she just willingly opens her mouth and swirls her tongue over the the leathery tip. Her own, salty taste prickles on her tongue. Not as pleasurable as if it had been Maleficent's juices, but it's definitely not bad.

She's barely done tasting before the crop disappears once more, and Regina hears a low moan above her.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was, my darling?" Maleficent asks, and her voice appears to be somewhat strangled.

"I'm..." Regina swallows. Inhales. "I'm glad you found it to be enjoyable, Mistress."

"Oh, _very_ much so, my darling," Maleficent says, and the tip of the crop is back on Regina's chin. "Are you ready for the rest of your punishment now?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says.

"Fifteen lashes," Maleficent reminds her. "And I except you to keep still. Can you do that?"

"I can do that, Mistress," Regina confirms.

"Good girl." Maleficent "hmm's" for a second. She's clearly considering something.

Regina keeps quiet as she waits.

Then Maleficent cackles somewhere above her. "On your hands and knees, my darling."

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says obediently as she shifts in the bed. That position is... A bit challenging for her. She easily feels embarrassed whenever she finds herself in this particular position, and Maleficent knows that. That's probably why she chose this position. To teach Regina that there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Regina isn't entirely sure about that.

But Regina doesn't argue. Instead she simply gets on her hands her knees as requested.

"Oh, this is a _beautiful_ angle," Maleficent snickers.

Regina scowls underneath the blindfold.

Maleficent's hand ghosts over her rear. Squeezes a cheek slightly, and Regina suddenly remembers what the blonde said earlier. _Some day, I should enjoy taking you there_. Regina almost shivers at that, and maybe she shouldn't, because isn't it horribly filthy and dirty?

No. Nothing is horribly and filthy when she's with Maleficent. She should know that by now.

Then the tip of the crop taps against her rear, and Regina immediatly stops thinking.

"If you feel like this is getting too much, you'll say "yellow", and if you want me to stop entirely, you'll say "red" immediatly," Maleficent instructs.

"Yes, Mistress."

"And what color are we at right now, my darling?"

"Green, Mistress," Regina says immediatly. Despite being slightly embarrassed about this position, she feels very good.

"Excellent. Are you ready, sweet girl?"

"Yes, Mistress. Do you want me to count?"

"That's up to you," Maleficent says and chuckles. "You can count if you want too. But you can also keep quiet."

"Okay, Mistress."

"Deep breath."

Regina inhales, and breathes the air all the way into her lungs. Then she exhales, and any remaining tension leaves her as she does so.

 _Thwap_!

Regina inhales again. This time with less control. There's that _sound_ the crop makes again.

"How did that feel?" Maleficent asks and gives Regina's ass a soft rub.

"Different, Mistress," Regina says truthfully. That _was_ quite the different feeling from when Maleficent uses her hand.

"Good different or bad different, my darling?"

"Good different, Mistress," Regina says. Because it wasn't unpleasant in any way.

"Do you want to continue then?"

"Yes, please, Mistress."

Maleficent chuckles and gives her rear a soft little squeeze. "That's my good girl. Or maybe it's my bad girl."

Regina is good with either.

 _Thwap_!

 _Two,_ Regina silently counts.

 _Thwap_!

 _Three_. Regina licks her lips. Her bottom is already throbbing a little. Most likely due to the spanking she received earlier.

 _Thwap_!

 _Four_. That bites a little, Regina will admit that.

 _Thwap_!

 _Five_. Left sit spot. Regina bites her lip.

 _Thwap_!

 _Six._ Right sit spot. Regina notes that her wrists are trembling slightly. She hopes her knees won't give in halfway through it.

 _Thwap_!

 _Seven_. _Ouch_! Okay, this is definitely beginning to sting. It feels as though her bottom is covered in fire ants.

 _Thwap_!

 _Eight._ Regina bites back a groan. She refuses to make any noise.

_Thwap! Thwap!_

_Nine. Ten. Oh, god._ The wetness is dripping down her thighs. She's ruining Maleficent's sheets. Regina feels oddly satisfied at that.

"I must say, you are doing a remarkable job at keeping quiet, my darling."

"Thank you, Mistress," Regina says and smiles even though Maleficent can't see her face from this angle.

"How are you holding up so far?" Maleficent asks and gives her ass a gentle rub.

"I'm doing okay, Mistress."

"Excellent. But I'll have you know that your lovely backside isn't doing too well. It's getting awfully red. Your skin marks so beautifully, my darling."

"Is that a compliment, Mistress?" Regina asks and blinks against the piece of cloth covering her eyes.

"Oh yes, absolutely," Maleficent chuckles. "Are you ready for your last five?"

"Yes, Mistress." Regina says.

"Very good."

 _Thwap_! The crop comes down once more with little warning, and Regina only just manages to _not_ shriek. _Eleven_.

 _Thwap_! _Twelve_. Left buttock. Regina isn't entirely sure how she'll manage to sit down tomorrow. Right now, it feels like no amount of lotion will be enough to soothe her throbbing ass.

 _Thwap_!

Regina hisses. She can't help it. God, how it bites! But oh, how fucking _good_ it feels! _Thirteen_. Her clit is fucking throbbing.

 _Thwap_!

 _Fourteen._ Regina clutches at the sheet underneath her. This time, the crop landed on the top of her thigh. The most sensitive part. More wetness drips down her legs.

"Last one," Mal says above her. "You've done _so_ well, my little queen."

Regina settles for silently bracing herself.

 _Thwap_!

Regina inhales too sharply. She could easily have come undone right then and there, but once again she holds back. She _wants_ to be good.

"All done," Maleficent soothes, and then she's rubbing Regina's rear again. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"F- _fuck_!" Regina breathes. That's about the only thing she can muster right now.

Maleficent immediatly gives her ass a sharp smack with her palm. "Cursing isn't allowed, darling. Start adressing me properly, or I'll take you over my knee right now."

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" Regina squeaks. She does _not_ want another spanking.

"Good. Then let's try again. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm f-feeling good, Mistress," Regina croakes.

"Excellent. I'm very happy to hear that. Sit up."

Regina quickly pushes herself up and sits back on her heels. She hears Maleficent scramble around after something, and the next second, a glass of water is being held up to her lips.

"Drink," Maleficent urges.

Regina obeys and drinks eagerly. She clearly needed that water.

"Next time ask for water," Maleficent says gently and strokes Regina's cheek with one hand. "You are allowed to do that."

"I know, Mistress, I just didn't know..."

"You just didn't know what, sweet one?"

"I didn't know that I was thirsty, Mistress," Regina says.

Maleficent chuckles. "I see. Drink some more. I'd like you to empty the glass completely. But slowly."

Once again, Regina obeys and drinks slowly until she can feel that the glass is empty.

"Good girl," Maleficent praises and the glass disappears. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says and doesn't even pretend to not sound eager.

Maleficent laughs. "Very good. Lie down on your back."

Regina quickly does as instructed.

"And spread your legs," Maleficent adds.

Regina spreads her legs. For a moment she allows herself to hope that Maleficent will make her come now, but she quickly nixes that idea. Mal is never that merciful.

"Arms up above your head," Maleficent instructs.

Regina raises her arms, and a moment later she feels something soft on her wrist. Something silky. A scarf, perhaps?

Yes, definitely a scarf. And Maleficent clearly has plans with that scarf. Soon she's tying Regina's wrists to the headboard with the scarf.

Even if she wanted too, Regina can't move her hands. She's completely restrained.

Maleficent chuckles. "You look so beautiful like this, my little queen. All restrained and completely at  _my_ mercy." 

"What..." Regina inhales. "What are you going to do to me, Mistress?"

Another chuckle. "Oh, you'll find out, my darling. You'll definitely find out."

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued........** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, once again I'm ending it "like this" because I'm evil :D Wanna know what Maleficent has in store for Regina?


	26. Sweet Torture

**_R_** egina blinks against the blindfold. She's naked, she can't see, and her wrists has been tied to the headboard, and- she swallows, wets her lips. Maleficent just opened her drawer again. What is she looking for?

Then the bed dips and creaks, and Regina imagines how Mal perches herself on the edge of the bed.

"Is this going to hurt?" Regina asks.

Maleficent answers by grabbing one of Regina's thighs. She hoists it up in the air, and Regina squeaks in sheer surprise when Maleficent administers a slap to her poor, abused bottom.

"Adress me properly," Maleficent half warns.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Regina quickly amends, and then again: "is this going to hurt, Mistress?"

"No, sweetheart, this is not going to hurt," Maleficent says, and Regina feels a warm hand on her stomach. "But it _is_ going to be frustrating."

Regina blinks against the blindfold again and sighs gravely. "So it will hurt eventually then, Mistress."

"What makes you say that, my darling?" Maleficent asks.

Regina puffs out air. "Because you're going to tease me, Mistress. You're going to tease me until I can't take anymore. I'll come without permission, and then you'll spank me for it. Mistress."

Maleficent laughs, and the warm hand slips from Regina's stomach to her thigh. "You've got everything figured out, don't you, little one?"

"I.." the hand on Regina's thigh is very distracting. "I think so, Mistress."

Maleficent chuckles again. "Well, perhaps you'll surprise me this time. Perhaps you'll be able to hold back and avoid getting spanked."

Regina doesn't answer that.

"Now," Maleficent says briskly and pats Regina's thigh lightly. "This little game is all about relaxation for you, my darling. You just lie back and be quiet while I pamper you. And that's an order. You understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says disheartened. She's pretty sure that this game won't be relaxing for her at all.

"Very good," Maleficent coos, and then Regina hears a lid being screwed off a bottle. She sniffs into the air. What is that?

She's still wondering about that when she senses that Maleficent has moved closer to her. She hears the sound of a bottle being squeezed, and then something sticky lands on to her skin. It's something that smells very sweet.

"It's honey, my darling," Maleficent says before Regina gets the chance to ask. "Doesn't it smell lovely?"

"It does, Mistress," Regina confirms.

"Something sweet for my sweet," Maleficent quips.

 _I'm not sweet_ , Regina thinks to herself, but she doesn't dare say it out loud.

Of course, Maleficent, who has her special abilities "overhears" the remark anyway, and she laughs softly as she without any type of forewarning squeezes the bottle once more and lets a dollop of the sticky honey land on Regina's thigh.

Regina only just manages to stifle a gasp. Oh, this is going to be torture. Exactly like Maleficent said.

Maleficent chuckles again as she starts to smear the sticky mass all over Regina's thighs. "I figured your muscles must be awfully sore after what I just put you through."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Mistress," Regina says a bit darkly. She's so screwed.

But Maleficent is more than amused as she carefully rubs the honey into Regina's thighs.

Regina lies still as instructed, even though the muscles between her thighs are beginning to twitch slightly. Or maybe they have been twitching for a while now.

And Maleficent is _very_ throughout in her mission. Once Regina's thigh is completely smeared in the honey, she moves downwards and does the same to Regina's knee.

Regina remains still. She refuses to disobey tonight. She wants to be good, and more importantly, she wants to impress Maleficent.

"Such lovely legs you have," Maleficent comments as she continues downwards and rubs the honey into Regina's shin.

Regina does her best to focus on her breathing as she feels how Maleficent moves the attention from her shin to her ankle.

And of course the torture doesn't stop there, oh no. Once Maleficent is through with Regina's right leg, she moves on to the left. But this time, she starts at the bottom. Kneads the honey into Regina's ankle, and then upwards to the fleshier part of Regina's leg before she reaches her knee and smears it with honey.

Regina releases a puff of air as Maleficent gradually gets closer to her thigh. This is indeed torture. Sweet-smelling torture. Maleficent is killing her with kindness, that's what she's doing.

If only she could reach down and rub her clit. If she could do that, she wouldn't mind what Maleficent is doing at all. But the fact that she can't touch herself is aggravating. Her wrists are fastened to the headboard, so Regina has to settle for fantasizing about it. She imagines how she brings one hand down and rubs her clit. How she runs her fingers through her folds and feels the wetness there. How she sinks two fingers into herself and starts fucking herself while Maleficent-

"We'll have to try that sometimes, my darling."

Regina huffs slightly. _Get out of my mind, Dragon_!

"But your thoughts are so loud and delicious, my sweet," Maleficent teases.

Regina clenches her jaw as she forces herself to answer politely: "I'm glad you find them to be satisfying, Mistress."

"Do you find _this_ to be satisfying, my little queen?"

 _No. Not at all._ "Yes, Mistress."

"Good," Maleficent says briskly as she moves up and starts to rub the honey into Regina's left thigh. "I'm happy to hear you're enjoying yourself, my sweet."

Regina would have scowled if she could. She inhales shakily as more honey is rubbed into her thigh. She feels so sticky. And not just where the honey has touched her. She almost yelps when Maleficent reaches her inner thigh and starts to smear the honey there.

 _Oh, god._ Regina can feel how more wetness starts dripping from her, and she has to re-adjust slightly in Maleficent's bed.

Maleficent's hands momentarily stills. "Does your wrists hurt, my darling?"

"No, Mistress. It's good, Mistress."

"Very good. But you'll be a good girl and tell me if anything starts to hurt, right?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Very good."

Regina keeps up her "good girl"-attitude and keeps entirely still as Maleficent shows little mercy and starts to rub the honey into her stomach, her ribcage, and up, up, up...

Regina only just manages to keep her mouth shut when Maleficent rather suddenly cups her breast and then squeezes slightly. But while Regina might succeed in keeping her _mouth_ shut, she can't stop her legs from jerking slightly.

Maleficent snickers as she reaches up with her other hand and cups Regina's other breast. She squeezes both of them slightly. "Have I ever told you how incredibly fond I am of these?"

"You have, Mistress," Regina says tightly. God, she's wet.

"I think these are the nicest pair in all the realms," Maleficent continues, and it sounds like she's only partially joking.

Regina huffs.

"You don't agree?" Maleficent asks silkily, and Regina hears the bottle being squeezed again. A second later, she feels a new dollop of honey landing on her right breast.

"No, Mistress, I don't," Regina pants.

"And why is that?" Maleficent inquires almost nonchalantly as she starts to knead the honey into Regina's breast. Ever so often, her thumb brushes against Regina's hard nipple, and Regina hisses quietly and fights the urge to squeeze her legs together.

"Because yours are... Nicer," Regina says and the words are a bit muddled. God, why are they having a conversation right now?

 "You think so?" Maleficent chuckles and squeezes Regina's breast once more. "And why is that?"

"Because they're..." Regina can't finish the sentence. She's much too focused on trying not to squeeze her legs together.

"They're what, my sweet?" Maleficent asks. "Finish your sentence, please."

"Bigger!" Regina exclaims, almost annoyed. But what she said was the truth. She has often admired Maleficent's breasts and wished her own were bigger. She wouldn't have to bind her corsets so tightly if they were, and it would be easier to fill out her dresses too.

"And what's wrong with your own size, my darling?" Maleficent asks and brushes a thumb over Regina's nipple again.

Regina vaguely mutters something about how it would look better if her own breasts were bigger.

"What nonsense," Maleficent scoffs as she kneads Regina's breasts with more purpose than before. "These are _perfect_."

Regina's eyes are watering. It's getting increasingly harder to think and focus on what Maleficent is saying. The throbbing between her legs is so intense, and she's constantly just a hair away from pressing her thighs together.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"May I make a request?" Regina asks strangled.

"As many as you like, but I might deny you each and every one of them," Maleficent teases. "What is your request, my sweet?"

"Will you..." Regina takes a deep breath. "Could you please bind my knees? I keep wanting to close my legs, and I know that's not allowed. I'm trying to... I'm trying to be good."

"You're wonderful," Maleficent assures, and drops a kiss on Regina's sweaty forehead, "but if you feel it will help you, then yes, I will most certainly bind your knees."

"Thank you, Mistress."

Regina hears the soft swirl of Maleficent's magic, and then she feels an invisible force parting her thigs and keeping them open so she's splayed wide.

"Is that better, little Queen?"

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome. Now hush. You know I ought to punish you for speaking without permission."

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says sadly.

Maleficent chuckles, and then her slippery hand slides down and gives Regina three quick raps.

Regina inhales sharply at that.

Maleficent continues her "sweet torture" until Regina's breasts are completely slippery with honey, and Regina is panting slightly.

"Now," Maleficent purrs. "I think there's one more place I need to attend to before we're done." With that, her hand slides down once more, and her warm hand cups Regina's pussy.

"Oh, _no_ ," Regina mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Whatever Mistress sees fitting," Regina amends.

"That's right," Maleficent says and then her hand is on Regina's cheek. " _I'm_ the one in charge here, little Queen. Not _you_."

Regina bites her lip and tries not to squirm as she hears the bottle being squeezed anew. She might not be able to see, but she knows that Maleficent just squeezed another dollop of honey into her hands, and in a moment-

" _Mmph_!" Reginas hips jerks as she without any type of forewarning feels Maleficent's hands between her legs. Those hands are massaging and spreading the honey all over her sex. Every so often, her fingers brushes over Regina's clit, and Regina feels as though she's dying every time that happens. But she forces herself to keep still. She refuses to allow herself to screw this up.

"So wet for me, my little Queen," Maleficent rasps. "Was that the spanking that did that?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says. She can't exactly run from that.

"Mmm, yes, you _do_ so enjoy when I spank you, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Tell me my darling," Maleficent says as her smart fingers continues to work between Regina's legs. "How is that lovely ass of yours doing?"

"It's fine, Mistress."

"Be truthful, my darling."

Regina grits her teeth. "It stings when it rubs against the sheet, Mistress."

Maleficent laughs. "Poor, little darling. But not to worry. I shall take good care of you afterwards."

 _Afterwards what, exactly_?

Maleficent laughs again. Regina hears the faint thud of a bottle being thrown onto the floor, and then Maleficent is cupping her again. Her fingers probes and-

" _Ahh_!" Regina can't help but to exclaim when Maleficent rather suddenly sinks two fingers inside her.

"Don't come," Maleficent warns as she moves her fingers so, so slowly within Regina.

Regina bites her lip, and her bound hands curls into fists.

"Give me a squeeze, sweetheart," Maleficent demands. "And make it good, because that's the only stimulation you'll get right now."

Regina obeys and squeezes her inner muscles around Maleficent's fingers.

"One more time."

Regina pants as she does it again. Maleficent's fingers are only just brushing against her g-spot when she squeezes, and it's both frustrating and wonderful.

"Stop." Maleficent orders.

Regina almost whimpers as she relaxes once more.

"Very good," Maleficent praises as she withdraws her fingers. "Such a good girl, my Regina." as she speaks, she moves until Regina can feel her blonde hair tickling her bare chest.

"Taste yourself," Maleficent purs as she brings the two fingers up to Regina's lips.

Regina obediently sticks out her tongue and swirls it over the two fingers. Her juices prickles on her tongue.

"Excellent. You made that look ever so delicious, my darling. I cannot wait to taste you myself."

Regina whimpers against her will. More wetness emerges at Maleficent's words and mixes with the honey she's already covered in.

"Now," Maleficent says and makes Regina snap out of it. "I've made a mess of you. A _sticky_ mess. I think it's only fitting that I clean up after myself, don't you?"

Regina's heart completely sinks at that. If Maleficent is planning to do what Regina _thinks_ she's about to do... There's absolutely no way Regina will be able to hold back.

"Well? Don't you?" Maleficent repeats, and her voice is a bit sharper than before.

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says and silently accepts that this will end in another spanking for her.

She was correct. Maleficent is going to "clean her up" _exactly_ like Regina thought. She feels blonde hair tickling against her leg, and then Maleficent's mouth is on her ankle. She's slowly licking away the honey there, and Regina clamps her mouth firmly shut. She even tries to think of something else. _Anything_.

But it doesn't help. Nothing is strong enough to distract her from the tongue slowly moving up her leg and licking the honey away in the process.

Regina almost whimpers again. God, this is absolute _torture_!

Maleficent's tongue is on her knee. She's placing little smoothes there, and then she's licking up more honey.

The bed creaks slightly as Regina adjusts. She manages to twist her hands and grip onto the bed. She needs something to hold on to.

Maleficent's tongue is on her thigh now. And she's not in a hurry. She's kissing Regina's skin again.

Regina squirms slightly and silently thanks herself. Asking Maleficent to bind her knees was very smart of her.

"Mmmm," Maleficent comments. "So delicious, my darling."

Regina obediently pants an: "I'm glad you think so, Mistress," but she feels as though she might be dying.  _Anything but this. I'll even take another spanking without complaining._

Maleficent snickers into her thigh. "Another spanking, huh? Well, disobey me, and _that_ could be arranged, little one." 

Regina keeps her mouth shut.

And Maleficent continues her torture. Slowly, so slowly, she licks her way up Regina's thigh, and Regina already braces herself, ready to feel that tongue betwen her legs, but it doesnt happen. Instead Maleficent's mouth vanishes entirely. But not for long. Soon she feels Maleficent's mouth against her other ankle.

Regina isn't entirely sure how she manages to do it. But by some miracle, she's capable of keeping both still and quiet as Maleficent's mouth works its way up her other leg. She doesn't squirm when Mal's mouth is on her ankle, and she doesn't hiss when Mal's mouth reaches her knee.

By the time she has reached Regina's other thigh, Maleficent lifts her head long enough to ask: "you _are_ still with me, aren't you, my darling?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says obediently.

"Good. You're so quiet tonight. Reminds me of the first night you spent in my bed. Do you remember?"

"Yes, Mistress. I remember." How could she ever forget that? Their first night together. The night Maleficent took her virginity.

No. No, not took _._ Maleficent didn't _take_ anything. Regina gave herself willingly and without hesitation.

The memories dissolves when Regina once again becomes aware of Maleficent's tongue on her inner thigh. It's swirling and licking over her skin, and this time, Mal doesn't stop. This time, she takes her attention upwards and starts to swirl her tongue over Regina's stomach, her ribcage, and all the way up to her right breast.

" _Ah_!" Regina hisses.

"Mmmmm," Maleficent drawls in response, and then her mouth is enveloping Regina's nipple and sucking in earnest.

What Regina wouldn't have given to be able to fist her hands in Maleficent's golden hair. To be able to pull and tug. Instead she has to yank at the bonds that binds her wrists to the bed.

By the time Maleficent is through with licking her right breast clean, Regina's mind is foggy with arousal, and she's aching between her legs, but Maleficent is showing little mercy as she swiftly moves on to Regina's left breast and starts putting it through the exact same "torture". 

Regina cries out and yanks at her bonds again. It feels as though her entire body is on fire. Like she's gradually being consumed by flames. Her clit is aching in a way that makes her toes curl and breath come out in little puffs.

Maleficent "mmm's!" again. Comments on how good Regina tastes. Regina isn't capable of answering. She just moans in response.

After what feels like a small eternity, Maleficent's mouth finally disappears from her breast, and Regina feels long hair tickling her cheek as Maleficent comes up and gives her a honey-filled kiss.

Regina immediatly returns the kiss and eagerly opens her mouth for Maleficent, but much too soon, Maleficent pulls back and declares: "only one more place left, my darling."

"Oh _no_!" Regina says again.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Maleficent says and slides one hand down. Finds her bottom and gives it a warning pat. "And that's Mistress to you."

"Mistress, I can't... I can't hold back if you... Do that," Regina almost whines.

"You'll do your best, I'm sure," Maleficent says and cups her cheek. "If you come without permission, there will be consequences. Remember that."

"Yes, Mistress," Regina deflates and bites her lip.

Maleficent snickers, pecks Regina's lips one more time, and then she moves to settle between Regina's spread legs.

Regina swallows, wets her lips, but she can't stop herself from crying out sharply when she feels Mal's mouth between her legs. Maleficent is merciless as she licks through Regina's folds, and Regina almost screams at a particular skillful lick. She's not getting out of this without being punished. She isn't even sure she's going to _survive_ this. She yanks at her bonds, and her back arches. She's not supposed to make noise, she knows that. She clamps her mouth firmly shut and tries to breathe as Maleficent keeps licking through her folds.

"Mmm, so good, my darling," Maleficent purs. "So _delicious_!" she lowers her mouth once more.

The bed creaks as Regina's back arches once more as Maleficent's tongue works between her legs. This is going to kill her. This is most definitely going to kill her....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.........** _

 

 

 

 


	27. Desire for Dragons

" _ **M**_ istress, please! I _need_ to come!" Regina pleads and her hips jerks almost painfully when Maleficent gives her another teasing lick.

"I know you do, little queen. But not right now," Maleficent smirks, and then she's lowering her mouth to Regina's pussy again.

A choked little sob escapes Regina at that, and she can feel the hot tears of frustration drip down her cheeks. This has been going on for _ages_. Maleficent's mouth between her thighs. The dragon has firmly been ignoring all Regina's pleads as she continues to eat Regina out agonizingly slow.

Maleficent's tongue darts over her clit, and Regina yanks at her bonds and bites her lip. She's aching between her thighs. Her clit is throbbing so much it almost actually hurts a little bit. She feels as though she's nearing some sort of limit, and she doesn't want that. She wants to keep going. She wants to show Mal that she can take anything.

Maleficent sucks gently on her clit, and Regina gasps sharply at that. So maybe she can't take anything. Maybe she needs a break. Maybe she needs to....

"Yellow," she croaks quietly.

Maleficent's head immediatly snaps up. "What did you say, my darling? Please speak up."

"Yellow," Regina mumbles again. This time a little louder. Her cheeks are burning with embarrassment of having been unable to take this, and she's so angry with herself for needing a break.

But Maleficent looks immensely proud as she immediatly pushes herself up from her position between Regina's spread legs. "Time for a break," she says gently and gives Regina's outer thigh a soft pat.

Regina nods and hates herself for having to request a break.

"I think we both could benefit from something to drink," Maleficent says briskly as she rises from the bed and walks over to the decanter. Regina can hear how she pours water into two glasses. It doesnt take long before the creak from the bed reveals that Mal has come back.

"And I think it's time to take this off as well," Mal continues as she quickly slips the blindfold off Regina's eyes.

Regina blinks slightly. Maleficent's bedchamber is only lit up by candles tonight. She looks at Maleficent. The Dragon has traded her nightgown for a very short, tight leather dress with straps that ties across her chest, and her hair is of course hanging loose. Regina already knew that. She has felt Maleficent's hair tickling her thighs many times tonight. Mal looks good tonight. Regina can't wait to taste her later.

Maleficent smirks as she reads Regina's mind. "And who says I'll let you have a taste tonight, my sweet?"

Regina is bold enough to smirk back. "I think you will, Mistress. We both know how much you like my mouth."

"Naughty girl," Maleficent replies and scowls. "I ought to spank you for that." She laughs. "But you're right. I do so like that smart mouth of yours."

Regina snickers a little.

Maleficent lifts her hands, and a second later, Regina finds herself unbound and able to move her wrists again. Her wrists doesn't hurt as such, but she never the less shakes them just a little. For Maleficent's sake.

"Water," Maleficent says as Regina sits up in bed. Regina gratefully accepts the glass of water and drinks gingerly.

So does Maleficent. In fact she drinks more eagerly than Regina, and Regina snickers quietly. They're both dried out from effort. She sets her now empty glass of water on the nightstand and watches as Mal soon does the same.

Then Maleficent is suddenly giving her one of her intense stares. "You're crying," she comments as she gently wipes Regina's cheek.

"Tears of frustration, Mistress," Regina says quickly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She hates it when she cries.

"Not of pain?"

"Absolutely not, Mistress."

Maleficent smiles a litle. "We're taking a break, my sweet. You don't have to call me Mistress right now."

"But you _are_ Mistress right now," Regina half-teases as she eyes Maleficent's leather dress again. "I really like that dress."

Maleficent grins at her. "I know you do, my darling."

Regina "mmm's" and lies down on the bed again. She rolls onto her front and scowls when she's not as comfortable as she was before. It takes her a moment to realize that she's lying on the whip Maleficent used on her earlier, and she scowls even more as she lifts and peels the whip away from underneath her.

Maleficent laughs a little.

But Regina is much too busy inspecting the crop to notice. The leathery crop is still a little damp, she notes, and she blushes slightly.

Maleficent laughs again.

But Regina ignores it this time too. "Where did you get this?" she inquires, much too curious to remember adressing Maleficent properly.

"I can't remember," Maleficent chuckles as she lies down next to Regina and runs her fingers over the crop in Regina's hand.

Regina flushes when she realizes what her next question is gonna be.

"I'm not even touching you," Maleficent teases.

"It wasn't _that_ ," Regina scowls.

Maleficent narrows her blue eyes dangerously and her fingers closes more firmly around the crop.

"Mistress," Regina quickly amends.

"Good girl. Now tell me, what _was_ it then, my darling?"

"I was just wondering who taught you to..." Regina doesn't finish the sentence. Instead she simply glances at the crop.

"To use the crop this way?" Maleficent finishes the sentence.

Regina nods.

"A woman I once knew," Maleficent says.

"Oh," Regina replies and hates herself for that little twinge of jealousy she feels at that. She takes the opportunity to firmly remind herself that she and Mal doesn't own one another.

"It was a long time ago," Maleficent says nonchalantly and stretches lazily on the bed.

Regina's curiosity is roused and once again she touches the tip of the crop. "And did anyone ever..."

"Did anyone ever _what_ , my darling?"

Regina flushes again, and not because she's particularly embarrassed this time. But because she can see a most unlikely scenario before her inner eye.

"Finish your sentences, my darling," Maleficent says half firmly.

"Did anyone ever use this... on you?" Regina asks hesitantly and looks at the crop instead of Maleficent.

Maleficent laughs and squeezes Regina's tender rear. "A few times," she grins. "Naughty little queens aren't the only ones who needs to be disciplined once in a while." 

"Right," Regina says vaguely. She's much too busy thinking to give a proper answer. She really can't imagine that. Maleficent is the one who disciplines, not the one who needs to _be_ disciplined. She can't imagine a scenario in which Maleficent is the one to recieve swats from the crop.

"Would you like to try it sometimes, my darling?" Maleficent asks nonchalantly and wraps slender fingers around the crop once more.

Regina lifts an eyebrow, confused. "I've already tried the crop, Mistress."

"Not quite what I meant, little Queen. Would you like to try it on _me_ sometimes?" Maleficent clarifies, still every bit nonchalantly.

Regina flushes again. "W-what?"

Mal chuckles. "Don't look so shocked, my little Queen. I was merely suggesting that we switched places sometimes."

Regina shakes her head. "I don't know anything about-"

"I could teach you."

Regina turns her head and looks at Mal. "I thought you enjoyed it when-"

"I do," Maleficent firmly interrupts her sentence and plants a light kiss on Regina's forehead. "But I have a hunch you'd like being the one to call the shots. The one in charge."

Regina mulls over that and frowns slightly. She supposes Maleficent is right about that, but still....

"What's bothering you, little Queen?" Maleficent asks gently, and her warm hands pats Regina's equally warm bottom.

"You want me to hit you with this," Regina says and glances at the crop.

Maleficent chuckles amusedly. "I've just hit _you_ with it."

"Yes, well, it felt nice when you did it," Regina points out. "I don't anything about... hitting the right way. I don't... I don't want to hurt you." She flushes at the last part and hates herself for doing so.

Maleficent cups her cheek. "You're so sweet."

Regina just shakes her head and stares at nothing in particular.

Maleficent chuckles. "You don't like when I call you that. Do forgive me."

"Can we please continue now?" Regina asks instead of reacting to what Mal just said.

"Eager for more torture?" Maleficent grins and licks her lips. "I'm certainly looking forward for another taste."

Instead of answering with words, Regina answers by rolling onto her back and raising her arms obediently.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "So obedient tonight, my little Queen."

"I want to do good, Mistress," Regina says and grimaces as she adjusts slightly.

"That doesn't look entirely comfortable," Maleficent says. "Care to tell me what the problem is, sweetheart?"

"My bottom is sore," Regina says plainly.

"Oh," Maleficent says and bares her teeth in a grin. "Well, I can imagine so." She waves her hand and then Regina finds herself bound once more, but instead of going back to torturing her, Maleficent remains still as she pets Regina's thigh lightly.

Regina raises an eyebrow in exceptation. She wonders what the Dragon will do to her now? Bind her legs? Blindfold her again? More torture?

"I need to come," Maleficent says plainly and raises her leather dress slightly. "Tasting you has made me awfully wet."

Regina gulps. She can see that. Maleficent is dripping.

"Then untie my hands and let me help you, Mistress," Regina says eagerly.

"No," Maleficent says and smirks. "I'm going to need your help alright, but I don't want your fingers. I want your mouth." She slinks closer to Regina.

"But with my hands bound I can't-"

"Oh yes you can, my darling," Maleficent purrs. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And you'll be a good girl and do as I say?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Very good," Maleficent praises, and then she's positioning her thighs on either side of Regina's head.

"Oh," Regina says when she realizes what it is that Mal wants to do. Regina has never tried this before, but that doesn't matter. She's willing to try something new. She licks her lips.

Maleficent grins as she lowers herself onto Regina's face.

Admittedly, not having her hands free makes things a little difficult, but Regina tries not to focus on that. Instead she gives Maleficent a long firm lick through her slit.

Maleficent's hips jerks. She clearly wasn't prepared for that. Regina grins slightly. Perhaps she can be in control even though she's very much beneath Maleficent right now.

"Make me come," Maleficent orders above her.

Obviously, Regina isn't in any position to answer that, so instead she lets her actions speak and gives Maleficent another lick. Everything feels so soft and warm, and she can't help but to "mmm!" into Maleficent's slick folds.

"God, you're awful," Maleficent comments above her, and that almost makes Regina laugh again.

But she sobers up and instead of laughing, she places hungry kisses all over Maleficent's swollen inner lips.

Maleficent hisses, and her hips begins to move as she pushes herself against Regina's mouth.

Feeling encouraged by this, Regina glidesher tongue through Mal's folds against. She presses the tip of her tongue against Maleficent's entrance, and then she slips the muscle inside.

Maleficent gasps, and Regina knows exactly why. She has been in this position. She knows how good this angle is. How _deep_ it is. She lifts her chin and gives Mal a slight nudge. Maleficent quickly gets the hint and begins rocking her hips. Regina easily finds a rythm that matches Mal's pace, and soon Maleficent is panting above her, and suddenly Regina feels the Dragon moving forward slightly and her warm hands lands on Regina's, which are still tied to the headboard.

"My darling.." Maleficent breathes. "I should ask you to do this more often. No, I should _order_ you to."

That almost makes Regina laugh again. Almost. Right now isn't the time for laughing. She moves her tongue deeply inside Maleficent, rubs the tip against Mal's g-spot. She's sure to angle her nose so it brushes against Mal's clit with each thrust.

Maleficent cries out sharply, and her grip on Regina's bound hands tightens.

What Regina wouldn't _give_ to be able to touch Mal right now. If her hands weren't bound, she would grip Maleficent's hips tightly, guide her through each movement. She would help her keep up the rythm and ensure that Maleficent would feel each thrust even deeper.

Suddenly, she finds her hands unbound. She's able to move again.

"You better not make me regret t-this my darling," Maleficent warns.

Regina would have smirked if she could. The threat would have been so much more intimidating if Mal hadn't stuttered while delivering it.

"Regina.." Maleficent warns.

Regina quickly reacts and grips Maleficent's hips firmly. She does exactly as intended and helps Maleficent to rock against her face. She squeezes Mal's hips tightly enough to leave marks, but Maleficent doesn't seem to mind it one bit. In fact the action makes her moan and squirm as she rocks and rocks against Regina's mouth.

Once ensured that Maleficent has found the perfect rythm, Regina stretches her arm up. The strings in Maleficent's short dress is coming loose, and really, it doesn't take much for Regina to yank the dress open and find Maleficent's breasts with her hands.

Maleficent gasps sharply at that. Regina isn't completely sure whether she just yearned herself another spanking or not, but what the hell. She'll willingly take it. She squeezes Maleficent's breasts firmly once, then slides her hand down to scratch lightly against Mal's stomach. She happens to know how much Mal likes scratching.

To her surprise, Maleficent whimpers slightly, and Regina picks up the pace and thrusts her tongue harder and faster within Maleficent. She can feel how Maleficent's muscles clenches around her tongue. It shouldn't take long before...

Maleficent becomes heavy on top of her, and she grips Regina's hands, brings them up to her breasts once more.

Regina quickly gets the hint and squeezes Maleficent's breasts firmly against.

Maleficent cries out. Yells something about her impending release. Regina isn't exactly sure what. The words are a bit muffled, but she doesn't need words. She already _knows_ that Mal is close. She can feel it.

She follows a sudden impulse and grips Maleficent's hips once more. She roughly grinds Maleficent down against her tongue, and Maleficent comes undone with a scream. Her voice echoes through the Forbidden Fortress, and Regina can feel how the world goes soft and warm and wet around her for a moment. Maleficent is shaking on top of her. In fact she's suffocating Regina a little bit, but Regina doesn't care one bit about that. Maleficent can remain sitting where she is for as long as she likes. Regina has zero complains.

After a while, Maleficent does move though. She groans slightly as she eases herself off Regina and Regina's tongue leaves her. But she doesnt make it very far until she collapses next to Regina on the bed.

Regina immediatly takes advantage of the fact that she's unbound and that Maleficent is completely limp right now. She's quick to position herself between Maleficent's parted thighs, and she starts licking the other woman once more. Maleficent groans quietly but doesn't stop Regina. Instead her warm fingers travels down to tangle into Regina's long hair.

Regina hadn't really made a plan. Her first intention had been to lick Maleficent clean, not make her come a second time, but it doesn't take long before Maleficent's grip on her hair becomes somewhat tighter, and Regina's tongue once again is coated in Maleficent's sweet juices.

Mal mumbles something, and this time she does push Regina away.

Regina takes a moment to catch her breath as she lies down next to Mal. She isn't sure whether she's due another punishment or more torture, but she suddenly becomes aware over the agonizing throbbing between her legs. It's her turn to whimper when she lifts her hips and sees the wet spot she has left on the sheets. She glances quickly at Maleficent. Maleficent's eyes are closed, and her chest is rising and falling slowly. Maybe she has fallen asleep.

Regina waits a moment. Maleficent still doesn't speak or do anything. Regina throws all caution overboard and brings one hand between her thighs to touch herself.

A hand grasps Regina's wrist. "Don't you dare," Maleficent growls.

"But I _need_ to come, Mistress," Regina whimpers pathethically. "It.... It hurts."

And it actually does. The ache between her thighs has reached a point where it hurts.

Maleficent gives her cheek a soft pat. " _I_ want to be the one who makes you come, my darling."

"Then please-" Regina doesn't finish the sentence. She's talking back. She's not supposed to backtalk her Mistress.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," she quietly amends. "I was giving you cheek."

"Yes you were," Maleficent agrees. "But I'll let it slide. And you don't have to call me Mistress anymore, my sweet. We're done playing. For now."

"We are?"

"Yes. Now be a good girl and spread your legs. I want to have a taste."

"And then you'll make me come?" Regina asks hopeful.

Maleficent laughs dangerously. "Until you pass out, my darling. And once you wake up, I'll make you come until your voice gets hoarse."

Regina shivers slightly as she spread her legs.

Maleficent doesn't waste any time as she lowers her mouth to Regina's pussy. She immediatly wraps her lips around Regina's clit and begins to suck roughly on the sensitive nub.

Regina screams in pure surprise, and it doesn't take long before she's screaming because of something else. She's almost embarrassed at how fast she orgasms, but Maleficent simply winks at her before she lowers her mouth once more and slips her tongue inside Regina.

Regina's back completely arches at that, and she reaches up and grabs the headboard tightly. _So much for not being bound._ Her hips moves on their own accord as Maleficent thrusts her tongue hard and fast inside her, ramming into her g-spot every time, and suddenly Regina finds herself crying out for the second time. She didn't even get a warning before the orgasm ripped through her this time.

Maleficent's mouth disappears from between her legs, and Regina is just about to protest when the Dragon grasps her hand and pulls her into a sitting position.

"Sit on my face, little Queen," Maleficent purrs and licks her lips. "And let me do to you what you just did to me."

All thought of protesting is easily forgotten as Regina eagerly positions herself and hovers with her sex just above Maleficent's mouth.

Strong hands immediatly grips her hips and pulls her down the rest of the way. Regina gasps when she feels herself being completely impaled on Maleficent's tongue. The hands on her hips bids her to move, and when Regina does, she's rendered speechless at how _good_ this is. How deep Maleficent is tasting her right now.

If Mal meant what she said and really wants to make Regina pass out, Regina reckons that the Dragon will succeed sooner rather than later..

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.......** _

 


	28. Heartfelt

_**S**_ he just wants to see what it feels like, that's all.

Lately, Regina has learned about ripping out hearts, and after all the reading she's been doing in Cora's old spellbook, she has aquired some sort perverse curiosity about the subject.

She knows the exact technique. She knows she's supposed to plunge a hand into a chest and take the organ, and now she's itching to try it. And who is better to test it on than herself?

And she doubts she'll find a better ocassion than today. Daniel's birthday. Everything hurts in a particularly horrible way today, and according to everything she's been reading, walking around without her heart should dull everything. Make her less receptive to feelings. Make her feel numb.

Regina couldn't think of anything she'd rather feel. Numb. Immune to feeling _anything_!

That's how she comes to make her decision. She waits until after breakfast, puts on a smile as she sends the King and Snow along on their journey to the Summer palace. Apparantly, Snow's been feeling a little under the weather lately, and the King has determined that a few weeks in the Summer palace will do the trick. Regina wasn't invited. The King didn't even bother to come up with a reason this time, but Regina doesn't care either. She just wants to be alone.

Once the King and Snow has left the palace, Regina seals herself off in her private chambers. She carefully reads the chapter about heart ripping once more, and then she takes a deep breath as she stands up. She puts a hand on her chest, feels the organ beat in her chest. The organ that brings her so much pain. The organ that forces her to _feel_ things. _Not anymore_ , she decides. She takes another deep breath as to prepare herself. She slowly raises her hand, and then she does it.

The pain is excrutiating. It feels as though her chest is on fire. Regina can barely breathe, and the sensation of her hand inside her chest makes her feel sick.

But she refuses to abandon her plan. She refuses to be _weak_. Regina takes a ragged breath and then she gasps when her fingers closes around her heart. She pulls. Nothing happens. Nothing beside burning pain.

She remembers Rumplestiltskin's words: _you have to want it, dearie! You'll never be able to rip out anyone's heart if you don't truly want to do it!_

Regina truly wants to do it. Right now, being rid of her heart is the only thing she desires!

She pulls again, and it doesn't take long before she realizes what she's doing wrong. She's being too _gentle_ with herself. She's being too hesitant. Ripping out a heart is not supposed to be a gentle affair. No, she has to will it!

Regina swallows, clenches her jaw in an attempt to ignore the burning pain in her chest, and she gathers all her strenght and pulls with all her might!

The pain as the organ leaves her chest is excrutiating and makes hot tears spill onto her cheeks, but what Regina finds to be the worst is actually the sound. That horrible, tearing sound. That faint crack as though her chest is breaking apart. It makes her feel sick, and she drops the organ on the floor as she struggles to breathe. The pain brings her too her knees, and she does nothing to prevent the tears from falling as she gasps and splutters and tries to catch her breath. The small, rational part of her, reminds her that this is just the panic talking. She _is_ able to breathe without having her heart in her chest. She knows she is. Rumplestiltskin told her that. He spoke so fondly of making people do his bidding by controlling their hearts.

It takes almost a minute before Regina catches her breath. She slowly lifts her head and stares at the heart lying on the floor. With trembling fingers, she reaches out and takes the organ in her hand. It doesn't feel as heavy as she would have expected, and the way it flutters makes her feel a bit sick again. And so does the redness of it. Why does her heart look so _innocent_? Why does it look so unharmed, despite all the things that has happened to it?

The truth is, it shouldn't even be beating. It should be laying shattered to pieces in her chest.

And yet it doesn't. It's red and bright and beating steadily.

Regina feels enraged by it. Unable to control herself, she closes her fingers around her heart and squeezes.

The pain nearly makes her collapse on the floor once more. It doesn't quite feel like being choked, no it feels like someone has set her chest on fire, but at the same time the pain feels oddly soothing. It's soothing to know that her heart can hurt in a different way. A more profuse way than the dull, painful throbbing she's so used to. This pain is different from the sharp, stinging pain she's forced to experience every single day. Regina squeezes her heart again. Once again, it feels like her chest is on fire, but Regina is fascinated. To think that she's able to control how much her heart hurts. She squeezes one more time. Squeezes a bit tighter this time. Black spots dances before her eyes, but she enjoyed the pain. Perhaps she should have been concerned about that, but oddly enough, she didn't. Perhaps it was because her heart wasn't beating in her chest right now. She squeezed her heart again, but this time she may have squeezed a bit too hard. She heard a faint crackling sound, and a bit of dust fell to the floor. Regina was quick to loosen her grip on the organ completely. She wasn't trying to kill herself. Not at all. She was simply testing out what intensity she should use on the day she ripped Snow's heart from her chest.

Finally, Regina rose from the floor with her heart in her hand. She looked around in her bedchamber for a while in search for somewhere to hide the heart. She had no intention of putting that thing back in her chest right away.

She ended up stuffing the heart away in a small wooden box that seemed as though it had been made for the purpose. Without taking a second glance at the heart, she closed the lid on the little box and then turned her back on it.

She felt.... She felt better. Ironically enough, like she could breathe easier. Regina tested the theory. She thought of Daniel. Sweet, wonderful Daniel. The way he had held her hand. The way he had embraced her. His kisses, she would never experience again.

A twinge of pain flared within her, but it wasn't the kind of sharp, unbearable pain she was used to. It feels different. Dulled.  _Good_. Yes, this is good. Regina takes a deep breath. She definitely feels better. She turns around and glances at the little wooden box standing on the table. Perhaps this is something she should do every day. Or perhaps she simply shouldn't bother to put her heart back at all. 

_After all, why should I?_

She decides to go for a little walk and take a look of things with her "fresh eyes". Because that's how it feels. She feels light. Almost refreshed. 

 

 

****************************

 

 

Her walk brings her from the royal garden to the nearby forest. Once she reaches the lake, she stops and sits down. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping in the trees, and she can hear the small waves breaking in the lake. Normally, these are sounds she enjoys. Sounds she finds soothing, but today she.... Doesn't care. Yes, it's a nice day, but so what? Regina feels completely indifferent about it. It doesn't interest her. She feels... Nothing.

Should that scare her?

Yes, perhaps.

But it doesn't.

That doesn't interest her either. She doesn't care about the fact that she doesn't care.

It's an odd feeling, but it's also soothing.

Regina surprises herself by chuckling slightly. _Well, Mother always did say that I felt thing too strongly. That I always took things to heart. If only she could see me now. I'm sure she would be very proud of me._

Or perhaps she wouldn't. Regina doesn't care. 

And what's more, her mind feels pleasantly blank. Regina leans back against the tree behind her and sighs. What an amazing feeling. She'll never put her heart back in her chest again. No, she'll simply go on like this forever. No one will notice. Well, perhaps Rumplestiltskin, but why should he care?

Nobody does.

And neither does Regina.

It's so wonderful. Such a pleasant feeling. Perhaps this is how she'll find her peace until she's able to kill Snow White and the King.

Snow White. Not even her interest Regina today.

Close by her, a bird squaks loudly, and Regina looks up. A raven is circling above her, and it doesn't take long before the bird comes closer and closer. Soon the raven lands in the grass next to her, looks up at Regina with his black eyes and then sticks his leg out.

Regina quickly spots the little scroll tied to the birds leg, and she sighs slightly as she frees the bird from his burden. A certain someone is trying to reach her. And so what?

"Well, let's see what she wants today, shall we?" she asks the raven.

The raven squaks again.

Regina unfolds the note and reads it. A very short message indeed this time.

 

" _My darling,_

_Come and visit me. I miss you terribly."_

 

"Hmm," Regina says as she folds the note again. Maleficent misses her. And so what? Should that really interest her? 

The raven squaks once more.

"Tell her I'll come. If I have the time," Regina drawls.

The raven looks at her. Sometimes Regina thinks that the creature is actually Maleficent herself in disguise.

"Off you go," Regina says and gestures to the raven. "Go away."

The raven follows her order and takes off.

As she watches it fly away, Regina considers it. Does she really want to visit Maleficent today? Perhaps she should. It's been a while since she last saw the Dragon. Regina frowns as she tries to remember why it's been so long. She supposes she's been busy.

Regina purses her lips and then smiles wickedly. Yes, she supposes she could visit Maleficent today. She doesn't have any other plans, and she wouldn't mind spending some time in Maleficent's bedchamber. That's usually a _very_ pleasurable affair.

But the odd thing is, that she doesn't feel that hot sizzle down her spine as she thinks of it. She doesn't feel that tightening sensation deep in her belly. And she doesn't feel that hint of arousal between her thighs.

She's quick to write it off, though. It doesn't mean anything. Apart from the fact that it's been a while since she last visited Maleficent. It's nothing more than that.

Regina rises from her spot and leaves the lake behind her. Now she must hurry home and change.

 

************************

 

 

Her wardrobe change ends up being a red dress with a very plunging neckline. Regina admires her reflection for a moment. No doubt Maleficent will like that dress. And her hair too. Regina's hair is hanging lose and curly down her back. Just the way Maleficent likes it.

Satisfied with how she looks, Regina turns her back on her reflection and leaves her bedchamber.

She transports straight to her destination. And this time, her abilities doesn't fail her. She ends up right in front of the gates to the Forbidden Fortress. Without hesitating, Regina opens the creaking gate and marches through Maleficent's garden. She doesn't even notice how nice the roses looks.

Soon she opens the large door and walks inside the hall. She already knows that Maleficent is waiting for her in the throne room. The Dragon is most likely sitting lazily on her throne like she always does when she's trying to impress Regina.

Regina scoffs a little as she crosses the hallway and opens the door to the throne room without much further ado.

She was right. Maleficent is indeed sitting on her throne. She's only wearing a thin, black silk nightgown, and she must feel both chilled and aroused, because Regina can see her nipples stand erected against the thin fabric. Maleficent's hair is hanging lose. She hasn't bothered to style it. Her intentions with todays little "meeting" are very obvious, and Regina almost laughs. Is the Dragon really that desperate?

Maleficent looks up, and when she spots Regina she smiles. "My darling."

"Hello," Regina says and tries not to sound too disinterested.

"My, my," Maleficent drawls as she glides off the throne and saunters towards Regina. "Don't you look... delicious."

Normally, that would have made Regina either laugh or roll her eyes, but today there's nothing. Except a curt: "thank you."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "In a bad mood, are we?"

"No, of course not," Regina dismisses. "You look nice." That was meant to be a genuine compliment, but it comes out flat and disintered, and she can't blame Maleficent for sounding somewhat sharp when she says:

"Why, _thank_ you."

"So? What do you have in mind for today?" Regina asks. Meant as a flirtarious question, but once again, it comes out disinterested.

"Well, you could start with telling me why you're not happy to see me," Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. Why wouldn't I be? After all, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Regina tries to make her voice soft and inviting, but there's this sharp edge to it she can't seem to get rid off.

Maleficent is now so close to her she can reach out and wrap her arms around Regina's waist. "Someone is in a bad mood. I think it's better I do something about that right away, don't you?" She doesn't let Regina answer. Instead she covers Regina's mouth with her own and kisses her deeply.

Regina returns the kiss. Or, she _tries_ to. She _wants_ to return the kiss, she really does, but it feels like she can't. Not completely, at least. She doesn't feel what she normally feels when Maleficent kisses her, or she _does,_ it's just... dulled. Not quite as powerful as it normally is. Regina gets frustrated with herself and cups Maleficent's cheek in an attempt to make up for the dulled sensation. Maleficent's skin is warm and inviting, and her kiss is soft and wonderful. Regina should be feeling all sorts of things right now. She should be aroused and eager to be rid of their clothes. But she isn't.

Maleficent is the one who breaks the kiss. She pushes Regina's hands away from her cheeks and takes a step backwards. Her eyes are dark and angry, and Regina should have been fearing for her life.

But she doesn't. Instead she just raises an eyebrow and asks "what? Not interested in kissing me anymore?" she swallows. What's the  _matter_ with her? That wasn't playful cheek. That was downright antagious, and Regina doesn't understand where it comes from. She's not _angry_. Not at Maleficent. Not at _anyone_. She doesn't feel angry.

She doesn't feel _anything_.

"Certainly," Maleficent says. "But not like this."

"What are you talking about?" Regina says and rolls her eyes.

"I think you already know," Maleficent says.

"No, I don't," Regina claims. "You were the one who send for me, but perhaps you've changed your mind? Perhaps I should leave again?"

"Be. Quiet." Maleficent says plainly. She comes towards Regina again and then her hands is all over Regina's chest. She presses her palm flat against Regina's left breast, and it doesn't feel particularly nice.

"What are you _doing_?" Regina asks and tries to push Maleficent's hand away from her breast.

Maleficent doesn't answer. Instead she grabs a fistful of Regina's bodice and rips it, leaving Regina's breasts exposed.

" _Maleficent_!" Regina hisses. "What the hell is that matter with-"

" _Where_ is your heart?" Maleficent sneers as she once again presses her palm against Regina's now bare chest.

Regina swallows something. She had so hoped she could get away with this. That she could spend a little time with Maleficent without revealing anything. She doesn't want to put her heart back into her chest, but she doesn't want to leave the Forbidden Fortress either.

That's what she wants to say, but what comes out of her mouth is: "what does it matter?"

"Oh, trust me, it _matters_!" Maleficent hisses. " _Where_ is it?!"

Regina just shrugs, and for the first time since she ripped her heart out, it occurs to her that something is wrong. Ripping her heart out should make her feel numb, not turn her into this cruel, cold person. _Did I do something wrong? No. It's not possible to rip out your heart the wrong way._

Maleficent grips her chin, forces Regina to look at her. "Tell me where it is." 

"No," Regina says.

"Regina, I'm warning you-"

"You'll make it put it back!" Regina yells. "You'll force me to put it back and I don't want to do that!"

Maleficent's grip on her chin loosens. "And why is that, my darling?"

"Because everything will hurt!" Regina hisses. "And because _it_ will hurt! It hurt to rip it out, and it will hurt to put it back! It's better like this!"

"Is it though?" Maleficent asks gently. "Do you honestly feel any better without your heart?"

" _Yes_!" Regina says defiantly.

"You're lying," Maleficent states plainly.

And Regina holds her tongue and doesn't say anything. Because she's most certainly lying. She doesn't feel any better. Yes, she feels like every sensation is dulled, but better? No. She feels vicious for no apparant reason.

"Tell me where your heart is, darling one," Maleficent says softly and takes Regina's hands in her own. "Please?"

Regina shakes her head. "You'll make me put it back."

Maleficent doesn't confirm nor deny that. "Just tell me where it is, sweet one."

"In a wooden box in my bedchamber," Regina admits.

Maleficent nods, and then she closes her eyes. A moment later, she's standing with the wooden box in her hand.

Regina instinctively takes a step back.

Maleficent rips the lid off the box, but her movements are every bit gentle as she carefully lifts the heart out of the box and craddles it in her hands.

Regina gasps a little. The heart may not be in her chest, but she has no trouble with feeling how gently Maleficent is touching it. It almost makes tears spring in her eyes.

"You've squeezed it, haven't you?" Maleficent asks quietly as she flicks her wrist and makes the wooden box disappear.

"Yes," Regina admits.

"Hard? Until it crackled?"

"Yes," Regina says again. Now she feels oddly embarassed by it.

Maleficent nods. "Which is exactly why you're acting like this. You heart may not be beating in your chest right now, but I can assure you, it leaves an echo the first time its squeezed."

"Rumple didn't tell me that."

"I bet he didn't," Maleficent sighs and frowns as she examines the heart in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks, frowning too.

"I'm making sure you didn't leave any permanent damage," Maleficent says.

"And so what if I did?" Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Maleficent gently craddles the heart once more, and Regina yelps. She can feel the tender gesture.

"Don't talk like that," Maleficent says firmly. "And you didn't. Your heart is fine. Apart from the fact that it's not in your chest."

"And I suppose this is the part where you demand that I put it back, right?" Regina sighs as she outstretches one hand. "Give it to me."

"No," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina confused raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean "no"? You don't want me to put it back?"

Maleficent ignores that. "Come here." Her grip on Regina's heart is loose when she says it. It's not a command.

Regina comes closer anyway and looks down at herself. Her breasts are still exposed. She looks every bit like a mess. She _feels_ like a mess.

Maleficent lifts her hands so the heart is direct line with Regina's chest.

Regina's eyes widen when she realizes what Maleficent wants to do.

"I really wish there was a painless way to do this," Maleficent murmurs. "I really, really do."

"I don't care," Regina says.

Maleficent ignores that too. "Take a deep breath, my darling. And perhaps close your eyes."

"I'm not afraid of seeing my heart being plunged back into my chest!"

"I am _not_ about to plunge anything into your chest," Maleficent says firmly. "Now take a deep breath."

Regina obediently takes a deep breath, but she refuses to close her eyes. Instead she looks at Maleficent's face as Maleficent places the heart on top of Regina's chest. Then she pushes the organ against Regina's chest. For a moment it doesn't feel very bad, but then Regina's chest tightens completely, and she splutters for air as she looks down just in time to see her heart being pushed back inside her chest.

Long arms engulfs her in an embrace, and Regina first tries to wiggle away. She can't breathe. It hurts too badly. She whimpers slightly and one of her hands comes up to rub her naked chest in an attempt to relieve some of the pain she's feeling.

"It's alright," Maleficent soothes gently. "You're alright, little one. Shh, just breathe."

"C-can't," Regina manages before she takes another ragged breath. It feels as though her chest is about to explode.

A warm hands bats her own away. A soft palm is splayed wide over her chest, and then Regina feels soothing warmth spreading through her chest. Breathing becomes easier, but unfortunately the ability to feel washes over her, and she ends up crying in Maleficent's arms. Like she has done so many, many times before.

Maleficent doesn't say much. Instead she lifts Regina and carries her to bed. She strips her of the torn dress and covers her nearly naked body with several duvets. Then she climbs into bed with Regina and holds her tight, strokes her hair while Regina cries.

Regina hates to cry in front of Maleficent. She hates being weak in front of others, but right now it feels like she doesn't have a say in the matter, and she cries and cries until she can't breathe and her cheeks stings from being wiped repeatedly.

Maleficent kisses her tender cheek. "Oh, my darling."

"Hurt me," Regina whispers. "Please." That's what she want right now. She wants to be tied up and whipped until that's what hurts the most.

"If I thought that hurting you would make you feel any better, I'd do it," Maleficent gently murmurs as she kisses the top of Regina's head. "But you don't need that right now."

"P-please," Regina whispers. "Maleficent, please!"

"No," Maleficent says and touches Regina's cheek tenderly. "Not tonight."

"I need to think of something else!" Regina yelps.

"And you will. Later. When you are calmer. Now let it out, little Queen. It's alright. You're quite safe here. Let go of what's tormenting you."

And by all the gods, Regina does. She cries and cries until her nose feels stuffed. Then she cries again. A dam has been broken, and with each choked sob, Regina curses the organ in her chest. The organ that forces her to feel so much pain.

At some point exhaustion kicks in, and the last thing Regina sees before drifting off, is Maleficent's blue eyes.

 

 

 

************************

 

It's dark when she wakes up. She's completely wrapped up in Maleficent's duvets, and she quickly senses that she isn't alone in the bed.

Maleficent flashes her a little smile, and her hand glides up to Regina's cheek again. "Hello, my darling."

"Hello," Regina says a bit tamely. Now she feels a bit ashamed.

"Are you feeling better?" Maleficent asks softly.

Regina nods, because she _does_. Mentally and physically. Except for a twinge of soreness in her chest. She grimaces as she brings one hand up to rub at the soreness.

Her hand is batted away, and Maleficent says: "let _me_."

And Regina lets her. Maleficent's palm is warm against her chest. Once or twice, Maleficent's hand brushes her nipple, and Regina shivers. Relief washes over her because she can _feel_ it.

"Don't do that again," Maleficent murmurs while she continues to rub Regina's chest soothingly. "Don't ever remove your heart again."

"I won't," Regina says. She isn't quite sure she can promise forever, but right now she means it. That's gotta count for something.

Maleficent keeps one hand on her chest but brings the other one up to cup Regina's cheek. Then she kisses Regina on the lips. Soft and tenderly at first, but it's more than enough for Regina. She can feel what the kiss does to her, and she's so relieved by what she's feeling! How could kissing Maleficent ever have been disinteresting?!

Maleficent is the one who breaks the kiss again, but this time she chuckles slightly. "Feels better, doesn't it?"

"Kiss me again," Regina breathes.

"As much as you want, sweet one. I'll kiss you all night, if that's what you desires."

Regina licks her lips and maybe she's even flushing a bit as she says: "I'd like to do other things too all night."

Maleficent laughs again. "Is that so? Well, I suppose that could be arranged, my darling."

Regina answers by pushing the covers aside and revealing her body for Maleficent. She flashes Maleficent a little smile.

The look Maleficent shoots her is positively hungry, and Regina feels the same kind of hunger as she reaches for Mal and kisses her again. She feels something! She really feels something! And she's determined to feel something for the rest of the night. She tells Maleficent that, and Maleficent cups her cheeks, smiles and then says:

"It will be my utmost pleasure to help you feel, my darling."

 

And not too long after, pleasure is _exactly_ what Regina feels.

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued...........** _


	29. An Unwanted Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty dark

Regina wasn’t quite sure how she had managed to slip away in the darkness. There had been so many guests at the castle tonight, but those weren’t the reason why Regina had had trouble with getting away. No, the reason for that had been Snow White. The little brat had claimed Regina’s attention for most of the night, and it had almost driven Regina crazy.

But now the little brat was finally in her bed. Johanna had taken the young princess away, and Regina imagined that the insipid brat was peacefully asleep in her canopy bed already. 

It wasn’t long after that Regina had found the opportunity to slip away from the festivities. She knew exactly how the rest of this night would play out. There would be drinking. Lots of it. King Midas enjoyed wine, and so did King Stephan. And lately, Leopold had started to join in the wine feast. The three men’s laughter would rise in volume, they would loudly discuss their latest hunting trips and most likely exaggerate and brag. 

Yes, Regina knew exactly how this night would end. And she also knew that no one would miss her. No one would find it odd or even notice that the Queen was missing from the party.

Regina sighed a little as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, she thought. Her cheeks seemed a bit hollow, and her eyes were lifeless. Not that it was much of a change. She turned her back on the mirror and went over to her enormous closet. She was tired. She wanted to go to bed. She had lessons with Rumplestiltskin tomorrow, and god forbid she should be tired. And Snow White most likely had a whole list of things she wanted to do tomorrow. Regina sneered and her movements became a bit more aggressive as she freed herself from the constricting corset. Sometimes her urge to simply strangle Snow White with her bare hands were almost overwhelming. Tonight was one of those nights. One of those nights where she would lie awake for hours. Regina could feel it. Perhaps she should have drunk more wine. Just so she could sleep without being annoyed. Or without having any dreams for that matter. She’d had a lot of horrible dreams about Daniel lately, and more than once her own scream had roused her from sleep, and her chest had ached horribly because of the way her heart had thumped against her ribs. Regina had been tempted to rip the organ out more than a few times, but she hadn’t dared doing it. She could still remember what had happened the last time she had tried that. How much it had hurt. How weak she had felt afterwards. Regina refused to feel so weak again.

Relieved of the corset, Regina shrugs the dress off and steps out of the heavy underskirts. She stands there wearing just her smallclothes for a moment before she reaches inside the closet and find one of her nightgowns. It’s the middle of the winter, so tonight’s choice is a sensible, white nightgown with long sleeves. 

Regina quickly slips the dress over her head, and then she starts working on her hair. She removes all the million little hairpins and feels nothing but relieved when dark tendrils of hair starts to fall around her face in natural curls. She walks over to her vanity and finds her hairbrush. She even begins to feel a bit sleepy when she glides the hairbrush through her hair. The movements are fluid.   
Effortless. Despite the complicated updo, her hair isn’t knotted tonight. 

That’s when she hears it. Footsteps coming down the hallway. Towards her chambers. Regina stills with the hairbrush in her hand. Is that perhaps Snow White? Has the little brat had a nightmare and is looking for consolation? Regina’s jaw clenches. She doesn’t want to be Snow White’s babysitter tonight. 

But it doesn’t take her long to realize that the footsteps are far too heavy to belong to Snow White. And besides, Snow White always has a certain bounce in her steps. She always moves as though she’s overly excited. Which she often is. But whoever is coming towards her chambers isn’t walking like that. Quite the contrary. 

As soon as Regina realizes this, she hears the footsteps approach and then stop right outside her door. She turns around just in time to see the doorknob being pressed down.

The next second Leopold is standing in her bedchamber. Regina blinks. Her mind is struggling to catch up with what’s happening. He has never been coming into her chambers before. Regina sets the hairbrush down on the vanity and stares at the stranger in her bedchamber. Her husband, the stranger. He’s breathing heavily, and his eyes are a bit unfocused. He’s clearly intoxicated. 

At first, Regina doesn’t know what to say, but then she sobers up and says: “Leopold.” The same formal greeting she has used a million times already. 

“Wife,” Leopold slurs and stumbles a bit as he comes towards her. 

Panic flickers up in Regina’s chest, but she forces herself to remain calm as he inches closer and closer. He smells of wine. A bit bitter. 

And then he suddenly cups her cheek gently, and Regina is completely shocked by his actions. 

“Eva,” Leopold mutters as he slides his thumb over Regina’s cheekbone. “My Eva.”

Regina’s blood runs cold when she hears the name of her predecessor. 

“My beautiful Eva,” Leopold murmurs and strokes Regina’s cheek again. 

Regina is at loss for words. She doesn’t know what to do. If she tells him that she isn’t Eva, she’s afraid the drunken man will get angry, but if she indulges and agrees with him, she’s afraid he’ll try to do far worse.

“Lovely Eva,” Leopold breathes and now he’s cupping both her cheeks. “Promise me... you won’t leave me again.”

“I... I promise,” Regina says and her breath hitches in her throat.

Then he’s kissing her. His warm, wet mouth covering hers, and Regina’s hands clenches into fists. She’s on the verge of throwing up because of the way the smell of alcohol fills her nostrils as her intoxicated husband forces a kiss onto her lips. And it’s not just the alcohol that fills her nostrils. So does he, and he smells bitter, Regina thinks. Of drunken misery. 

It doesn’t take Regina long to acknowledge that playing along is probably her best bet here. So she does. She pretends that she is in fact the woman her drunken husband yearns for. His Eva. Regina returns her husband’s kiss, and she can feel how her insides curls and her stomach clenches in discomfort. He’s touching her hair now. Wrapping loose tendrils around his fingers. Then his hands are on her cheeks again. His thumbs brushing over her cheekbones, and Regina fights off the urge to push his hands away. His kiss becomes more insistent now. He’s trying to force her lips apart, and it sends waves of panic through Regina’s body. Because what if this is only the beginning of his intentions? His hands moves from her cheeks to her hips, he’s bringing her body closer to his and he squeezes her too tightly. It hurts. Regina wants to break free of the kiss. She wants to escape his too firm grip, and most of all she wants to scream at him to leave her alone. Bile rises in her throat as his bitter scent overwhelms her completely.

But then, as suddenly as it happened, Leopold stops kissing her. He opens his eyes and looks at Regina. Regina returns the look. Her eyes has been open the whole time. Leopold still doesn’t know any different. His eyes are still unfocused and overflowing with love for his dead wife as he says: “goodnight, Eva.”

“Goodnight,” Regina says and smiles as she tries her best to play the part. 

She succeeds. Leopold flashes her a smile, and then the drunken man stumbles out of her bedchamber. 

For a moment, Regina is too shocked to act. For a moment, she can’t quite process what just happened. But then the sound of his footsteps walking down the hall and towards his own bedchamber wakes her from her trance, and she more or less runs over to the door, slams it shut and then locks it. She pushes the doorknob a few times to ensure that it’s really locked. Her heart thuds in her chest, and she’s forced to acknowledge that she is in fact afraid. The feeling is completely foreign. Regina has never been afraid of Leopold before. Until tonight. Her hands trembles slightly as she thinks of what could have happened if he had been a little less drunk. He could have done far worse things to her than just kissing her. Even though that was bad enough. Regina leans back against the door as she wipes her mouth. She suddenly has a prickling sensation all over her skin. The urge to rip her clothes off and scrub her skin is overwhelming. 

But she doesn’t even make it two steps towards her private bathroom before she’s engulfed in smoke and transported away.

Once the smoke has faded away, Regina finds herself in the Forbidden Fortress. Oh. She hadn’t expected Maleficent to send for her tonight; she actually had the impression that Maleficent was rather busy. Last time they saw each other, Maleficent had spoken of how she had a record to set straight with a king that once betrayed her, and that she might be away for a while because of it. 

Regina had just nodded and tried not to show how much she was going to miss Maleficent when she was away. 

She doesn’t show anything now as she says: “Maleficent.” In her usual drawling tone. She doesn’t want to let the Dragon know how rattled she is. How scared she is. Yes, scared. She’d rather die than admitting it, but for a moment she was actually genuinely afraid of her husband.

“What was that?!” Maleficent asks, and she sounds less than calm. 

“What was what?” Regina asks, pretending not to know what Mal is talking about. 

“Don’t play the innocent, Regina. I saw him,” Maleficent says and nods towards her mirror. 

“You shouldn’t be spying on me,” Regina says plainly and tries to roll her eyes, but she has suddenly become aware of a slight tremor in her chin. 

Then Maleficent’s hands are on her shoulders as she asks: “are you unharmed, my darling?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Regina retorts, desperately trying to sound haughty. “He was simply drunk. That was all.”

Maleficent doesn’t buy into her lies. She cups Regina’s cheek, points out: “your hands are trembling, my darling.”

She’s right. Regina’s hands are definitely trembling, and even though it’s terribly shameful, a teeny tiny sob escapes Regina. She hates herself for showing weakness. And she hates Maleficent a little bit for immediately looking right through her. 

Maleficent’s hands are on her shoulders now. Lightly squeezing, and the way she looks into Regina’s eyes is what does it. Regina releases another choked sob. Her vision is going blurry, and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

Maleficent pulls her closer then. Her long, strong arms wraps around Regina’s body in the gentlest of embraces, and then she’s stroking Regina’s hair. 

Regina is reaching a state where her voice fails her. The only sounds she can muster are faint, choked up sobs, and she can still feel Leopold’s hands on her body. She can feel his fingers dig into the skin on her hips. And she can feel his mouth covering hers in a way that almost leaves her unable to breathe. The way he tried to force her mouth open sends shivers down her spine, and she doesn’t even try to stop herself from shaking in Maleficent’s arms. She’s not even sure she can stop. The fear is coursing through her body. She feels sick. And with an intense urge to scrub her body until the phantom touch of his hands disappears. 

“I was s-so afraid he would... I thought he was gonna....”

“He didn’t.” Maleficent firmly finishes the sentence, and her long arms tightens around Regina. “He. Didn’t.”

“I know,” Regina murmurs. “I’m just being ridi-“

“No, you’re not. And you’re not sleeping at his castle tonight,” Maleficent snarls. “You are staying right here.”

“I’m frightened,” Regina whispers, and immediately feels ridiculous. She’ll never admit her fear to anyone else but Mal. 

“I know,” Maleficent says gently, and her fingers are back in Regina’s hair. “I know, my darling.”

“It’s stupid,” Regina murmurs. “He didn’t do anything to me.”

“He kissed you without your permission,” Maleficent hisses. “He did plenty.”

“Can I take a bath, please?” Regina whispers. “I’d like to take a bath.” 

“As many as you like, sweetheart,” Maleficent assures. “Come.” She releases Regina from the embrace.

Regina willingly follows the blonde sorceress out of the library and into the bathroom. Maleficent flicks her wrist, and the bathtub is instantly filled with warm water. 

She doesn’t even think twice before she strips out of her nightgown and then hooks her fingers in the waistband of her panties to push them down her legs. Then she steps into the bath. She feels every bit grateful as she lowers herself into the water. She already feels better. She adjusts slightly so her entire body is covered by the water. Every inch of her skin is covered by the hot water and bubbles.   
Every part Leopold touched is being cleansed. Regina breathes a little easier. 

“Are you feeling a little better now, my darling?” Maleficent asks as she crouches down to lightly touch Regina’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Regina says truthfully. “The water feels nice.”

“Good,” Maleficent says. “Do you want to be left alone?”

“No,” Regina says immediately and shakes her head, then asks: “don’t you want to join me?”

Maleficent seems torn. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Regina nods. And she really is. 

Maleficent quickly strips out of her nightgown and panties and then climbs into the bathtub. She outstretches a hand towards Regina as to pull her closer, but then she lowers her hand, asks: “may I touch you?”

“Yes,” Regina says slightly surprised. “Of course.” 

“Are you certain?”

“Yes,” Regina says again, and then she’s leaning back against Maleficent. 

Mal puts her hands on Regina’s shoulders and begins to gently knead. 

“That feels nice,” Regina murmurs and closes her eyes. She’s beginning to feel ever so slightly drowsy.

“I’m happy to hear that, my darling,” Maleficent says softly. “How are you feeling?”

Regina aims for a shrug. But to be honest, she’s still shaken because of what happened. 

Even though she doesn’t say it directly, Maleficent understands. Maleficent always understands. She continues to gently knead Regina’s shoulders. “I’m glad to see you, little one. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Regina murmurs. She hasn’t visited Maleficent a lot lately, and now she’s feeling guilty about it. The guilt makes her shoulders tense slightly. 

Maleficent quickly feels the change in Regina’s posture. “What is it?” she asks. 

“I haven’t visited you in a while,” Regina acknowledges and cringes. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re here now,” Maleficent says plainly. “That’s all that matters to me.”

Regina nods, looks at the bubbles surrounding them and then asks: “do you think he’ll do it again?”

Maleficent immediately understands what she means. “He was drunk, my darling.”

Regina nods again and feels embarrassed as she admits: “I really was frightened.”

Mal squeezes her shoulders a tiny bit. “I know, my darling.”

“Stupid, right?” Regina says. Now she sounds more bitter than embarrassed. 

“No,” Maleficent says plainly. 

Regina leans back until she’s able to rest her head on the top of Maleficent’s shoulder. Maleficent shifts a bit behind her, and then Regina feels her soft lips kissing her hair. Regina sighs. She most certainly feels better now. 

 

To Be Continued............


End file.
